


Mystical love and magical shadows

by MajesticTrash



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Characters to be added later, Claiming Bites, Fantasy Violence, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Troll Jim Lake Jr., best friends galore, borrowing elements from my other fics, dad trolls, draal is very protective of jim, half troll jim, he can switch back and forth at will, light blood, past bular/draal, pining bular, they're ex's, troll dicks have knots, trolls lay eggs in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticTrash/pseuds/MajesticTrash
Summary: After the Killahead battle, human and troll losses were too great. A treaty was forged'leave me alone i leave you alone'Groups were formed. The order of Arcane timeless sigils (The Oats! And yes many oatmeal and farm jokes are made) They make sure to keep magic and the humans in line so the world doesn't go apocalypse mode.And The gathering of troll greatness (GTG! Trolls don’t understand the ‘modern’ term for it so the humans find it funny) They make sure to keep troll world from getting out of hand.So the two work side by side and centuries later the trio joined. Nothing is more fun than mixing magic and the mundane into you life, right? That's what Claire, Jim, and Toby have learned!The dark prince of the Gumm-gumms has been ordered by his father to learn more on the mechanics of the worlds in order to aid him in gaining power and influence. A small twitch of fate caused the dark troll to meet the half troll. Bular considers Jim an enigma, something he must understand! So learn he will, in more ways than one
Relationships: Bular/Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal/Gunmar
Comments: 81
Kudos: 104





	1. Come into my world!

**Author's Note:**

> what?! a fic of mine where there's not a TON of gore and pain and suffering and cruelty and overall violence?! unheard of! who is this person! clearly not Austin! well i wanted to try something somewhat calmer. somewhat. a new ship and fresh story! oh the fun that will be had!

Alright! let’s start this baby up! First, a nice good world building to start it off

There are different races in the world: Humans, Trolls, Half trolls, and Changelings

Trolls are trolls

Humans are humans

Half trolls are a cross breed. See, when a troll and human love one another very much, they decide to have bed breaking screaming in pleasure balls deep orgasmic sex. Sometimes a half troll is born! Exactly the middle ground of both species! 50/50

Changelings are Changelings, except they don’t have familiars. They just kinda go full human or full troll at will. None of them work solely for Gunmar like in the show, they just live like everyone else. They were not created, they just live normal like everyone else

Now a few facts about Trolls:

Trolls are just like in the show. So you already get the idea

Trolls don’t eat people (anymore)

Humans know they exist

Humans know about trolls and interact with them like how the two races would any other. Maybe some people like trolls, maybe they don’t. Same goes for trolls. So it really depends on the individual

Gumm-gumms are just a species of troll much like how there are Krubera/River trolls/Garden trolls/Mongers (the species Draal and Kanjigar are)/ and so on

Troll dicks have knots. Why? Because 1 I like them, and 2. because there’s lots of jokes I can make about them. Like the classic being stuck on them and needing to go do something/someone needs to see them/there’s an emergency and they can’t just pull out. So it’s fun to write them panicking!

Trolls only require 3 hours of sleep

Trolls are immune to becoming ill in any form. Another reason they care so little about hygiene

Trolls can live up to or even older than 5,000 years

Troll senses are through the roof. So they’re really intense and able to do things far better than the other races. Example, they can hear a pin drop from the other side of a long hallway. They can see in the dark really well (Krubera even better) their sense of smell and taste are through the roof, and they can feel even the smallest wrinkle

Trolls are super strong, obviously

Now some facts about humans:

They’re humans so...you get the idea

They have all regular human needs like sleep, eating, and so on

Humans have a MUCH easier time learning magic than the other races

Now a few facts about half trolls:

Half trolls CAN go in daylight like any regular human

Half trolls CAN eat human food and garbage normally

Half trolls are just as vulnerable to illness like Humans are

Half trolls only require 5 hours of sleep

Half trolls live far longer than humans but much shorter than trolls. Oldest recorded was 800 years old

Half trolls develop slowly over the course of adulthood. So once they’ve reached young adulthood their physical development drops tremendously. So instead of every 10 years of development, it takes 100 years

Half trolls have the keen senses of a full troll

Half trolls are much stronger than humans but not as strong as full trolls

They are pretty rare since conception is difficult, and biological reasons

They can only be born if a full troll gets with a human, or a half troll gets with a troll. Humans cannot biologically reproduce with half trolls 

Now a few facts about Changelings:

The world knows they exist

If a changeling is touched by iron, they get stuck in whatever form they are currently in for a while. It's mostly very annoying. For example: Imagine you’re getting this huge plate of food that took forever to make then before you get to sit down to eat someone comes along and slaps it out of your hands. All that food and time were now wasted. You're angry (obviously) and now need to go back and take forever to get food again. Its like that if it makes sense to you

Anyone who breeds with a changeling, the offspring will ALWAYS be a changeling. They can breed with any other race normally

They require the exact same biological needs as humans do. They are as strong as full trolls are and can do pretty much the same things as they can

Alright now for characters:

Toby, Jim, and Claire are 21. I don’t do underage stuff period  
(if I add any of the other kids in the show to this, they’ll be 21 as well. Or at least in their early 20’s)

The trio live regular life, as well as magical in equal measure

They’ve always been best friends since highschool

Toby is Bisexual, Jim is Gay, and Claire is Heterosexual

None of them have gotten together romantically or sexually, just been best friends!

Still live at the same places

The three got recruited to become wizards at 15 when they showed great potential

Jim was born a half troll but has a power where he can go full troll at will  
(the reason? I haven’t fully decided on what it is)

Claire specializes in shadow magic, but can do any other type just as well

Jim’s dad was full troll and Barbara is human. Jim’s dad bailed the second he heard Barbara was preggers. So only she has raised Jim all his life

When Jim goes full troll they make the joke that he ‘Hulks out’

Full troll Jim’s personality changes a bit. He’s more crass, rude, protective, lazy, and gluttonous. He still loves himself no matter what and knows who he is

Some people make the joke that Jim is actually a full troll that can turn half troll. He laughs, although everyone of course knows that’s not true

Jim has troll carvings on his body (cause I love the idea) he also has a nose ring. He got them when he turned 16, sort of a troll rite of passage into becoming an adult

His body glows when he goes full troll like in the show

Jim is still a badass cook and can eat his food normally, cause half troll

Douxie is the same (and yes many old man jokes are made about him ‘back in my day you either played the lute or died alone!’ ‘maybe people died alone probably because they played the lute’)

Archie is the same

Merlin is similar (I plan on making him better than the crusty old man in the show)

Gunmar is the same

Gunmar isn’t necessarily ‘evil’ he just believes trolls are superior and need to be ruling everything

Gunmar isn’t the most ‘friendly’ troll, but he tries to convince others to join his cause. He doesn’t use force anymore, but he can be pretty convincing at times

Arrrg (That’s how I’m spelling it to make it simple) is the same

Arrrg was never given to Gunmar as a kid. He enlisted when he believed in the cause. Blinky convinced him post Killahead battle to try and see how wonderful life can be, and from this he became a pacifist

Arrrg and Blinky are platonic best friends (I do ship but I want to change it up for this)

Arrrg and Blinky have both ‘adopted’ Jim and Toby. They call them their sons. Jim and Toby both see them are their dads

Blinky is the same

Blinky, Arrrg, and Dic (yes that’s how I’m spelling it to make it simple) all live together in the same cave

Blinky and Barbara are great friends and get along wonderfully. They will occasionally argue though about what Jim should be doing  
“he needs to do his school work”  
“he needs to train his troll half to be healthy! As much as I adore the academic life this is a night of proper exercise” 

Sometimes Blinky will argue over what Jim should and shouldn’t be eating. Jim needs a healthy diet! Which means plenty of troll food! Cardboard is an excellent source of fiber for a troll! And Barbara says Jim eats what he wants because he cooks it himself

Sometimes they argue over Jim’s health. When he gets ill Blinky wants to give him troll medicine, Barbara wants Jim to have human  
“that truly will not cure our son of his aliment!”  
“it will, it has in the past and it will now”  
“nonsense! He needs this elixir!”

Sometimes the two will go to museums and art shows and Blinky will inform her of everything he knows. She finds it fascinating, but overwhelming at times. A living dictionary isn’t easy to deal with all the time

Dic is still Gunmars adviser and also is his mate

Dic isn’t blind

Dic and Blinky LOVE to argue and bicker. They love one another but that doesn't mean they always get along. Dic believes trolls really should be ruling the world. They would be doing a much better job tending to it, since humans are fucking it up so badly. Blinky argues that Gunmar just wants to be a despot and rule everyone and everything with an iron fist. Dic shrugs and says order MUST be made and SOMEONE has to keep everyone in check. The strongest should do it. Blinky replies that he's only saying that because he's Gunmars adviser and mate so he will get a free pass since he couldn't fight for his life. Dic scoffs and says he can easily win in any battle. He simply chooses not to

Kanjigar is a friendly loving supportive dad who never has abandoned his son, and mostly the same

Deya is the same, I just love to make her friendly and tough and super chill with everyone

Bular is the same. Just wants to please his father and show he’s worthy of being the gumm-gumm prince. Well, Bular isn’t as big an asshole like in the show

Draal is the same

Draal is protective of Jim and is his best friend (as much as I love jraal, for this I’m changing it up)

Draal and Bular are ex’s. They ended their relationship messy and are still sore and sour to one another. They will work together and try their best not to fight and bring up the past, but they REALLY try their best to avoid one another and being in the same room alone. I don’t ship them, but damn can I write some juicy drama and good scenes of Draal being super protective of Jim and doesn’t want them dating. Giving Bular shovel talks and watches him closely. He refuses to let his best friend suffer heartbreak like he has

Vendel is the same

Morgana, Arthur, knights of the round table etc won’t be in this. Never really cared for them

I don’t think I’m going to include Claire’s brother in this. Maybe I might change my mind, maybe I won’t

Will any of the changeling cast be in this? (Walt, Nomura, Otto, NotEnrique, who Is my favorite trash gremlin by the way, and anyone else?) I don’t know. Haven’t decided yet

Magical creatures are the same

Goblins don’t work solely for Gunmar, most of them do though. They get jobs for various things. Servants, messengers, errand runners, and so on. Still just as vengeful so people are careful

Alright now time for the physical world:

Everyone knows magic exists

Anyone can learn magic, even the most basic of spells, but it’s very difficult to master

It’s the present day

Humanity and trolls have not always gotten along that well (obviously XD)

when the killahead bridge war happened the losses on both sides were massive so a peace treaty was signed. Leave me alone I leave you alone, deal? So tensions are high at times

No one got sent to the darklands

Trollmarket and the darklands are connected, so it’s pretty easy to travel there and back

There is no magic ward to keep gumm-gumms out

There is no trollhunter and amulet

There are different orders (so far I only have 2 in place. Might make more later on)

one of the groups are:  
The order of Arcane timeless sigils (The Oats! And yes many oatmeal and farm jokes are made) they make sure to keep magic and the humans in line so nothing goes tits up and the world goes apocalypse mode

Claire, Jim, Toby, Douxie, and Merlin are in it (technically Archie too)

The second order keeps the trolls in check  
The gathering of troll greatness (GTG! Trolls don’t understand the ‘modern’ term for it so the humans find it funny. ‘guess you’re all gtg right now’ ‘yes, we are. Why are you giggling?’ ‘no reason’)  
Deya, Kanjigar, Draal, Blinky, and Arrrg are in it

The two groups typically gather frequently, depending on what I wana write at the time. They talk, catch up, and go over any kind of news. That sort of thing. Everyone comes and goes as they please from place to place. The gatherings typically take place in Camelot, but has been held in the darklands and trollmarket and other places

Trolls, half trolls, changelings, and humans go about their day in Camelot. Doing whatever they’re there to do

Camelot is grounded in an area, not the original area. Kinda like Camelot 2.0. Anyone is welcome, as long as you follow the rules and all that

Those that study and practice magic are in the higher towers, also considered top tier so no one is allowed to mess with them or prevent them from going anywhere and you get the idea

The members of the oats all have live in rooms in the towers. Think college dorm rooms. Everything is modernized with the aesthetic of magical wizardry. Great wifi And cell reception!

The trio go back and forth between their regular homes to the towers

King Arthur was the last king. So they have a democracy or whatever. Point is there is no royalty

Trolls really don’t understand the internet and phones, so they rarely have use for them

Most of the main troll cast, excluding Draal and Kanjigar, have eaten people before

Like I stated earlier, Gunmar is trying to recruit as many trolls as possible, so gtg makes sure he doesn’t try anything dangerous or world threatening

Depending on the troll, they’ll call half trolls hybrids. Not really a difference, just another word used for them

Trolls smell pheromones easily. They don’t stink or have a specific smell, it’s just an olfactory they have. Hard to describe to humans, it’s like trying to describe colors to someone who is fully blind and can’t see them

Trolls call their partners mates

Trolls give bite marks on their mates neck and shoulder areas. Its the troll version of hickeys

Trolls have no concept of beauty. Just being yourself is what’s beautiful. Of course everyone does have their preferences, but overall they don’t have any stigmas

Wearing cloths is just as common as nudity, so no one bats an eye if a troll is going around naked

The bigger male trolls are called bulls

Half troll bodies are affected differently by magic, no one knows why. A fire spell could be shot at them and instead of burning they don’t become hurt. If some healing spell were to be placed onto them, it might not work, it might instead give them a rash or upset stomach, and so on. Maybe a flight spell to have someone fly, when cast on a half troll it might instead cause their bodies to become a magnet for snails only. Maybe a half troll has a spell that allows them to breathe underwater is cast on them, instead they might suddenly be able to comprehend every language that is currently used by modern humans for a half hour. Sometimes teleport spells don’t work on them, or it DOES work, but not how they wanted it to. Example, one day Claire cast a teleport spell to train. Other people went through it and properly came outside the building she focused on just as intended. Jim was sent to New Zealand by accident

Half troll’s bodies have magical properties. Saliva, blood, sweat, tears, fur, skin, other things~ is sometimes needed ingredients for spells or anything that would require components. So they tend to ‘harvest’ from Jim. ‘we need you to cry. Go watch this super sad movie’ ‘we need to stick this in your mouth for a bit’ ‘go run around for a while and work up a sweat’ ‘we need you to ah, donate. Hint hint. So go get you laptop and go to your bedroom, come back out once you’ve filled the container’ ‘time for a hair cut!’ ‘scratch yourself a lot for a bit’  
‘welp, we need to milk Jim for his blood’ Jim makes a disgusted noise ‘please don’t say it like that. I don’t like the term ‘being milked’’

Trolls don’t understand the concepts of gender and sex like humans have

They typically call one another she or he, but if an individual wants to be called something else then they have no problem saying it

There are no sexuality’s to them. You like who you like, that’s it

With troll marriage, the mates carve symbols into their bodies to show their significant other. Sorta the troll version of a heart with the name of their mate in it. So getting married is some serious business. They also wear wedding bands. On either their arms, tails, horns, necks, so on to show who they love. Troll versions of wedding rings

Everything is basically the same in the show. Background characters, environments, and so on

The trio met the gtg when they went to trollmarket for their very first meeting. They all introduced themselves and became quick friends. They had to be in trollmarket for a good while so they got to know one another. And over the course of the years thats when Blinky and Arrrg adopted Toby and Jim who happily accepted their new father figures

There was no eternal night or anything

Wizards didn’t happen so no time travel

No arcane order

3 below doesn’t exist

Well you get the idea. It’s an AU

I’m debating if Bular and Jim adopt a child at some point in their relationship, later down the line of course. I do have an idea about them adopting an OC of mine (I really don’t make many of them or put much thought into them unless I need to) I’m 60/40 for doing and not doing it. Tell me in the comments what you’d like to see!

Alright, that should just about do it. If I come up with any more ideas, I’ll say it. Enjoy the story starting…

NOW!

………………………...

Full troll Jim gave a big yawn. He smacked his lips laid on his side head propped up on his fist. Next to him Toby and Arrrg were playing yet another round of Go Go sushi! Toby elbowed Arrrg  
“aww yeah dad say goodbye to your high score!” Arrrg giggled  
“hehe no” the screen flashed and from it Toby gasped  
“what?! where'd you get the ultra golden shrimp?!”  
“unlocked. Last level when you weren’t here” a portal opened up and Douxie stepped through it along with Archie  
“so sorry gents for the wait! I was wrapped up in a late band rehearsal” Archie jumped up to a windowsill and laid down then stated  
“he’s lying. He was looking for a book he lost and searched for 3 hours straight” Douxie moved a stack of books as he shot the familiar a dirty look  
“really? Selling me out?”  
“if the price is high enough yes, and your tardiness is of your own making for being so disorganized”

Douxie tossed a clumped up plastic bag to Jim who caught it with his mouth in the air like a treat  
“so Jim, why full troll? Special occasion?” Jim just shrugged as he swallowed  
“sometimes you just want to feel big and powerful”  
“i can respect that. So where is the fair Claire?”  
“busy with her family. She said she’d meet us later”

The study room they resided in looked similar to most other rooms in the castle. From shelves stuffed with assorted books on all topics, to crystals and various magical objects lining tables. The room was cozy with chairs, lights, pillows, and anything else domestic. While it technically was their area to study, learn, and grow, the group decided to ‘modernize it’ aka making it a chill out zone. Jim gave another big yawn and stretched. Douxie looked over and smiled  
“tired? Not enough sleep?”  
“eh its not that. College has been boring me to sleep, so thinking about everything I have to work on just makes me want to put it off”  
“well mortal and mundane life isn’t the most exciting, far less than our second life”  
“technically at this point it’s just a magic book club and hanging out with friends” Douxie chortled while sorting a shelf  
“that...isn’t wrong!” The wizard clapped his hands together  
“alright! That should be good for the time being. We got about half hour, maybe almost an hour, before we see our friends-oops I mean meet together for important business” Jim rolled onto his back and blew air out of his mouth  
“why do we even act like we have to do some big important professional thing? we’ve never done anything like that! We just gather in a room and talk about the same things each time with nothing different”  
“you know it’s important to keep face. Also Merlin is a stickler for tradition. As long as we at least show up and show we can be serious whenever the time calls for it, he’s satisfied”

Douxie summoned his guitar (which is still his staff) and began to tune it  
“alright gents, who wants to listen to me practice? And naturally cheer me on with support because you’re all my friends and I’d be devastated if you didn’t, even to the point where I’d consider quitting music” Jim looked to see Toby and Arrrg in the game zone, then over to Archie stretching out for a cat nap. Jim looked back at Douxie and raised his hand a small bit. Douxie strummed the strings  
“great! Just the hybrid I need!”  
“should I get a lighter? Or just make fire?”  
“and set ablaze this place? Again?”  
“okay the first time WASN’T my fault”  
“mhm and I’m not from England” Jim stretched himself back and shifted to his normal form  
“time to rock out”

……………………………………

“hey skinny legs! there’s my favorite runt!” Deya greeted Jim with a big strong spine crushing hug  
“c-can’t br-breathe” through the immense doorway leading into a dark room lit only by central lighting (something the trolls still couldn’t fully grasp)  
“that sounds like a you problem” Deya let a dizzy Jim go then went to her stone chair. one after another the gtg members entered

Draal was next. He opened his arms wide  
“well if it isn’t my favorite hybrid I like to smack around” Draal slammed his fist into his hand. The two shared a laugh then bumped horns lightly  
“when do I get my next spar? I’ve been itching to fight a worthy opponent”  
“you mean one who you can actually beat for once? Not that you’ll win”  
“oh you are truly asking for a beat down”  
“good to see you Draal. It feels like it’s been forever” the two really hadn’t seen one another for roughly 6 months. Lives get busy and work piles up after all. Draal poked Jim’s chest  
“I’ll give you a nice pummeling sometime soon, until then it should give you plenty of time to say goodbye to your loved ones” Draal pat Jim’s shoulder as the two shared a light laugh then went to take his seat

Next came Blinky who embraced Jim warmly  
“ah my son! I missed you!”  
“dad we saw one another 2 days ago”  
“yet it feels like an eternity. How is your mother?”  
“good, nothing different than when you talked to her yesterday” Blinky let go, smiled and took his seat.

Arrrg had walked through the door. He nuzzled into Jim’s fur  
“love you”  
“love you too dad” Arrrg went to go take his seat

And finally Kanjigar came through the door looking at a book he was holding in his hand mumbling to himself under his breath in troll. Jim waved  
“hey Kanjigar!”  
“hm…hm...mh...mh? Hm? Oh! Yes! Greetings! Good tidings to you!”  
“nice to see you again! Hows trollmarket?”  
“not easy to handle some days. But it is overall calm enough” Jim and Kanjigar gave one another a friendly nod then took his seat. Jim slid over to his seat next to Toby which was on the opposite side of the trolls. Toby was tapping away on his phone  
“hey Jimbo look” Toby showed him his phone. On it was a screen of various scores  
“that’s cool Tobes...what is it?”  
“it shows the statistics of every Go Go sushi player high scores in the WORLD! And Arrrg made it in the top 5!”  
“wow”  
“right? If he gets good enough he could go to a tournament and. Kick. Ass. Amazingly” A portal opened up behind them and an agitated looking Claire sat on the other side of Jim. Both Jim and Toby smiled. Jim asked slyly  
“well, hello Ms. Goth” Claire slowly grew a small smile but jabbed a finger into Jim’s partially stone flesh  
“don’t. Start with me. It’s been a loooong day.” Toby chimed in  
“oh? Of what?”  
“I’ve had to study some magic. I ran into a creature. It ruined my favorite backpack AND purse. And then I lost my makeup. Do you realize how EXPENSIVE lipstick ALONE costs? And I’m not some basic bitch who will use crappy stuff either. And THEN I forgot I needed to run errands for my parents, got into trouble for being late because I forgot they needed food to grill for the guests they had over, THEN tripped on the side of my bed and broke my favorite hair brush and when I got up off the floor my elbow bumped a cup which spilled onto my college homework that I spent almost 3 hours on doing. So I am NOT in the mood for anything ridiculous” Toby snorted

“wow. That’s some bad luck. Did Archie cross your path again?” behind them Archie was walking on his hind legs and spoke in a gruff manner  
“i beg your pardon?! Black cats causing bad luck is nothing but superstition cooked up by bored mortals who hardly knew a thing about actual magic!” Jim smiled  
“well someones a grumpy cat. Didn’t get enough naps in today?”  
“for your information, which it absolutely is not! I was tending to business that keeps everything in order around here! While you three tally off and play with magic quills on those modern tablets I’m actually doing proper work! But yes I might have missed a couple naps” Jim pointed and scoffed  
“for your information I donated a PINT of blood today! So I needed to rest and do pretty much nothing”  
“yes and your recovery speed nearly replenished it all only an hour later”  
“3 hours!”  
“you’re a lazy half troll at the very core of your being”  
“I do a LOT of things!” Archie made a hmph then jumped onto the table and made his way down and over to Douxie, who was having a hard time setting up various projectors and assorted magical equipment before they would start.

A voice called out from the entrance of the room  
“good we’re all here, now we may get started. Hisirdoux have you finished setting everything up?” everyone watched as Merlin made his way to the front of the table. Douxie nodded as he caught one final thing that almost fell to the ground  
“done and done!” The door behind Merlin closed with a heavy dull thump  
“greetings all I hope your travel here was fair and fast. Now let us resume our business from last time”

Deya was bored off her ass already. She only joined gtg because she was told she could kick some ass and take some names. Sure it’s fun to be a big shot, but still. Sitting around doing nothing will be the end of her.

Arrrg was already confused. It really didn’t take long for him not to understand pie charts and percentages, His mind wandered to Go Go sushi.

Blinky’s mind was going faster than the speed of light, memorizing, calculating, and planning, and re-planning, then make a back up plan for the back up plan.

Draal was checked out completely, he wanted to punch! Not listen to task completions and setting up future meeting dates.

Kanjigar was trying to keep up and jotting down notes in his book. He really wasn’t the best at this and knew for a fact he was going to have to pick up everyone’s slack. Well between him and Blinky they manage to keep everything in proper working order. Kanjigar didn’t blame them though, Blinky was literally the only one out of all of them who thoroughly enjoyed data and planning

Claire could hardly think straight, already going over a list in her mind of everything she needs to do. First replace everything that was ruined. Then where would she get the cash? She could cheat and make some with a duplicate spell, but that’s cheating and morally wrong!...isn’t it?

Toby was too busy constantly sneaking glances over to his phone to really pay much attention to anything. It really didn’t matter. Not ONCE in all the years they’ve been there has any of this truly mattered. Maybe a couple of times, but that was only to relocate a meeting area because they couldn’t go to their usual for whatever reason

Jim was trying his best to listen and focus. Between his college work, magic training and studying, this, and thinking of what he’s going to make for dinner, his mind didn’t process everything well enough. Everyone knows to just go to Blinky for a recap. And then go to Douxie to actually understand what it all means from him breaking it down into basic sentences

The door was loudly pushed open stopping Merlin mid sentence. An agitated looking black troll walked into the room. Merlin sighed  
“we are in the middle of an important discussion. What does the gumm-gumm prince need? Say it now so we can be quick” Bular just took a seat at the very end of the table  
“A seat. My father wants me to start becoming more ‘involved’ with our worlds and its mechanics. So here I am. I thought this was a good place to start.” Draal slammed his fist onto the table and snarled  
“Bushigal! he’s here to spy on us! He wants to learn our weaknesses so that he and his father may use it to their advantage!” Bular snarled back  
“oh how I WISH that were the case! You think I want to be here?! In this dull room surrounded by others who I care nothing for! ESPECIALLY YOU! I begged father to send Dic instead, then have him tutor me! but he was too busy doing something else!” Bular waved it off  
“I don’t know I wasn’t listening at that point” Blinky spoke aloud softly in thought  
“I suppose my brother would have been a much better candidate for this objective” Bular motioned with his arm  
“SEE! EVEN HE THINKS IT!”

Draal stood up and slammed a fist onto the table  
“leave at once before I make you” Bular stood up  
“is that a threat?”  
“no. it’s a promise”  
“HA! You could NEVER beat me let alone win THIS time!” Draal spat at the floor  
“I let you win certain times because you were upset those days! I’ve won every single time that I did not give you the victory! And I’ll win again right here right now!”  
“FINE! FIGHT ME COWARD! LET ME HUMILIATE YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE INCLUDING YOUR FATHER!” Draal roared and threw himself at Bular. The black Bull roared out and slashed his claws against Draal’s sides

Merlin sighed as the two bulls fought violently  
“clearly we won’t be able to finish here” most of the others made a ‘yes’ in their heads. Only Blinky found this disappointing. Kanjigar was rubbing his head as he tried not to watch his son fight. Deya elbowed him  
“hey, wana bet who’ll win? Mug of glug on me if Bular wins. He’s feisty tonight, I like that” Arrrg tried not to focus on the violence and focused on happy thoughts, blurring out the world around him. Toby whispered so only Claire and Jim could hear, not like the other trolls wouldn’t be able to anyways. Force of habit he guessed  
“geez what got into them?” Douxie walked over as he heard this and whispered to the trio  
“you don’t know about their history?” the trio shook their heads no  
“well, I’m not one to gossip-” Claire smiled  
“an absolute lie”  
“-you hush. So those two used to be mates. But then they just couldn’t work out their problems and now hate one another. They practically foam at the mouth and see red the moment they encounter one another. Well, they CAN be well behaved enough, but it really doesn’t take much to set either one of them off. And fighting is their main bread and butter, so bring that up and it’s bound to happen”

Archie was licking himself, he stopped mid lick and added  
“horrible brutes. I can’t tell you how much damage they’ve caused over the years”

Back at the two bulls. They were absolutely equal in every way. Neither one would budge an inch. Flipping one another over, punching, clawing, grabbing by the horns, kicking, and everything that could cause physical violence was being preformed

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose  
“I am so exhausted by their near constant quarrels. Romantic endeavors can be so tedious and result in manners such as this display of grotesque rage” Merlin slammed his staff and yelled  
“enough! You both need a time out!” Merlin levitated both of them to different corners of the room and made them face the walls. They were unable to physically move. Draal roared  
“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME WIZARD! I WANT TO END HIS LIFE!” Bular raged  
“I WILL END HIS LIFE! I WANT TO FEEL HIS ENTRAILS SLIP THROUGH MY CLAWS!”

Claire gave a worried look  
“Well I’m glad I’m never going to have an ex like that” Toby crossed his arms and smiled  
“this is exactly why I don’t date” Jim turned around and smiled  
“oh? I thought the reason was that you COULDN’T get a date”  
“quite troll boy!”  
“make me”

The trio turned back around to watch the two bulls try to thrash and snarl violently, clawing at the walls and demanding they be let go so they may finish what they started.

Jim thought to himself

‘glad I don’t have a boyfriend like him’


	2. The shadow finds me first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calmed down and soon to be punished! a delevery must be made that will change Bulars life forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing RN, so enjoy! i love comments! even small ones!  
> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/  
> my tumblr if you want to talk to me! i reply anon too. I'm on there daily!

It was a few hours later when both Draal and Bular had calmed down. The meeting had long since finished. Now only they occupied the vastly empty room. Merlin walked through the doorway and asked  
“are you two calmed down now? Are you quite finished?” Both trolls grumbled a simple  
“yes.”  
“good. Will you two stop acting like angry children?”  
“yes.”  
“now what is the lesson you have learned here?”  
“not to fight during an important meeting.”  
“eh, good enough” Merlin tapped his staff against the ground and the two bulls felt the magical pressure fade away. They stretched and rubbed their limbs from soreness. They glared at one another. Which caused Merlin to speak quickly  
“ah ah! If you two even do the smallest display of aggression you will both be here for the rest of the night! Do I make myself clear?”  
“yes.”  
“good. Now off with you both. Starting tomorrow night, You’ll both be polishing out the damages you have caused to the walls and flooring”  
“yes.” the two walked out only looking at each other one final time before going the opposite ways  
“hold yourselves. There is one final thing” the two turned around  
“first, Draal, I want you to report back to your father and tell him of your current behavior AND that you will be spending your time buffing out all the damages”  
“how long must I do it for?”  
“that depends. Once you’ve finished doing your side AND your equal amount, you’re free to go. The same applies to you Bular. Oh but before you go, since you’re heading in the same direction...” Merlin summoned a small bag  
“I want you to deliver this to James lake jr” Bular took the bag and asked as he looked from it to the old wizard  
“how will I know which room belongs to him?”  
“you’ll pick up his scent easily won’t you? And if for whatever reason you can’t-” Merlin tapped the top of Bulars head with his staff  
“-read the signs on the door. Now, off with you both”

…………………………

Jim was writing finishing up college work. He had put it off too long and now needed to just power through it. His room was quiet and calm. He decided he’d be at the castle just a bit longer then head home…

Bular walked the halls finally picking up Jim’s scent. He mostly had to guess it since he had never actually encountered it before. Door after door he checked until finally he came upon the half trolls. He knocked on it and rolled his eyes thinking  
‘why am I supposed to do grunt work? Just send a goblin. I am far too important to be handling such mindless tasks’

Jim opened up his door and was surprised to see the immense bull  
“oh uh, hey there...Bular was it?”  
“mhm. Here. The old wizard tasked me with bringing this to you. I assume as part of my punishment”  
“oh, thanks” Jim took the bag and looked through it. More supplies and instructions on what he needs to be working on, magic studying that is. Bular had closed his eyes and took a deep slow inhale through his nose. He hadn’t ever smelled a half troll before. It surely was a strange mixture of both species, yet something all their own. Bular never cared for some frilly sweet soaps, but these ones did smell good, which made him hungry. His stomach growled and that’s when he realized he hadn’t eaten since that morning. Jim looked up once he heard Bular’s stomach. Jim gave a grin  
“hungry huh? I ah have some extra food left over from last night. Wasn’t really in the mood for meat pie, did you want to come in and have it?” by the sound of Bulars stomach it had easily sold him out. Without speaking Bular walked past Jim then took in the room. It seemed so human, but with troll touches here and there. Bular knew that Half trolls typically enjoyed both their sides mixed together to create their own style. Bular noticed a very large bed in the corner. Well more like a few different mattresses that were laid on the floor covered in various blankets and sheets, along with a mountain of pillows. Bular looked to see little lights glowing a soft orange like heartstone decorated various places. It reminded him of the stars at night, and of how pixies glowed, except these lights did not cause a horrid nightmare to happen. Jim offered Bular a seat at a nearby table. Polished marble that reflected the lights making the room seem that much sleepier and soothing. Bular just grunted and sat down. He watched Jim dig through a backpack and removed a large container from it  
“and here we are!” Jim handed it to Bular. Bular stared at it. He had never seen, or smelled anything like it before. He never really cared for human food so why should he have known?

“try it, you might like it” Bular took a large bite and felt the flavors roam throughout his mouth. He had never tasted anything greater in his life. Almost rivaling the taste of humans. Damn did he miss eating them. But he had to quit as part of the treaty. He remembered eating humans together with his father. Good times.  
“so like it?” Bular grunted with a nod swallowing what was in his mouth  
“what is this?”  
“meat pie. I cooked it myself”  
“is that so? It is quite delectable. Almost as good as fleshbags”  
“well, I’m going to take that compliment and run with it” Bular looked to see the merry expression Jim was giving. Bular wasn’t used to someone being so genuinely kind around him. It almost gave him the creeps.  
“why did you offer me food?”  
“like I said, I had it, you were hungry, and I didn’t want to just throw it away and waste it. So, looks like everything worked out in the end!”  
“hm. Guess so” Bular went back to eating, occasionally glancing over at the half troll who had continued his studies. Bular finished not long after and licked his lips. He could tell the flavors would haunt his senses for the next few hours and he didn’t know if that should be something to bother him or not. Bular lapped at the container until it was spotless, well soaked in troll saliva which was very thick and sticky.  
“I appreciate the food and...kind gesture” Jim stopped what he was during and looked over. He gave another warm smile  
“yeah no problem, I’m glad you enjoyed it! Always love when my cooking brings someones mood up” Bular looked and asked in curiosity  
“why do you assume this meal had lifted my spirits?”  
“because I notice how much calmer you are. And sated. You really went all out on Draal earlier huh?” Bular grimaced  
“yes. We do not...get along well.”  
“you two were mates right? Oh wait-that might be too personal a question” Bular sighed through his nose and crossed his arms  
“yes. We were. But that was a long time ago.”  
“I promise I won’t bring it up again, k?”

Bular narrowed his eyes  
“why are you treating me like this”  
“like...how?”  
“you barely know who I am. Yet you trust me enough into your living quarters. Feed me. Speak so casually to me. I don’t understand this...hospitality of yours. What do you want from me in return? A favor from my father? Some reward?”  
“I’m just a friendly guy. And no, I don’t want anything in return” THAT triggered something in Bular...but...he couldn’t figure out what it was. Or if it were a good thing or not  
“you’re strange to me. Such a strange creature”  
“guess I like being strange then” Jim gave a light laugh which tickled Bular’s insides. He hated it...but…  
“you treat me like how others do, yet desire nothing in return. No. this is something to simply lower my guard. I will not be easily tricked” Jim laughed happily  
“no I’m not trying to deceive you or take advantage of you. Although, I supposed there is ONE thing I want from you” Bular mentally rolled his eyes

‘i knew it. Here it comes.’

Bular rolled his hand  
“and what would that be?”  
“for you to be nice to Draal” THAT made Bular open his eyes wide in astonishment  
“You what?”  
“well, Draal is a good friend of mine and I don’t like when he gets all stressed out”  
“so this is all some rouse for me to lower my guard to HIM? I should have know better”  
“no, nothing like that! I’m just saying that Draal is going to be around here for the time being and your dad said you need too as well, I just don’t want both of you fighting tooth and claw all over the place”  
“hm.” Jim went back to doing his task. Meanwhile Bular was looking at him, memorizing each and every detail. He had such a soft and submissive look to him.

Hm…

Bular wouldn’t lie, that was something he found attractive.

“oh hey Bular, could you go to my bed?”

‘ah. He simply wishes to bed me. Now THAT makes sense. Finally is starting to be more normal within these strange interactions’

“what for?”  
“i need you to grab something on the other side of it. It’s plugged into the wall, it’s my phone charger. I need you to hand It to me” Bular’s eyes opened a bit and he blinked in confusion

‘he DOESN’T wish to bed me? Now he’s back to making zero sense. Are all half trolls this nonsensical?’

Bular just grunted and did so. He found the small object and carefully handed it to the half troll  
“thanks!” Bular was truly flabbergasted now

‘he THANKED me?! Who thanks another?! They merely did what they were supposed to! Why show gratitude at all!?’

“why did you just show me your gratitude?”  
“because it’s polite and I’m a polite person”

‘half trolls must be touched in the head.’

“but you receive nothing from it”  
“i don’t want anything in return. There’s a thing humans have, it’s called the golden rule: ‘treat others how you wish to be treated’ so I’m polite and kind to others, and I receive it in return. I don’t expect or demand it, it’s just something that is enjoyable”  
“so...you do this for pleasure?”  
“in a sense, but at the same time it’s not. Empathy is a complex human emotion, trolls have a difficult time fully grasping human emotions and ideals. So I don’t expect you to just know these things”

‘this conversation is...addictive. I must find out more to this reasoning! But it’s getting late and I must return home. hm...’

“I need to leave and return home. Although I do desire to continue this conversation on a later date”  
“Alright, I’m down for it-a human phrase meaning I would be willing to do so”

‘he agrees so easily?! Is it simply in his nature to submit? Not a negative thing if you ask me’

The two said their goodbye’s as Bular left.

During the entire time he traveled back home the conversation wouldn’t stop replaying in his head. Along with the sensations he experienced. The smiles, the laughter, the sight, the scents, the taste that truly did still linger on his tongue. This was a mystery that he would figure out. He had fascination to this half troll that wouldn’t leave him. Until he understood this mystery, he knew it wouldn’t stop pestering his thoughts. He absolutely despised coming across something he couldn’t figure out. So, he would set out to learn more about it, figure how to unravel it, understand it’s very core. Perhaps all half trolls were like this. Yet another reason why he shall study the one called James lake Jr. this enigma that will drive him into insanity.


	3. Feast friday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time to celebrate with a feast! confusing Bular while also answering some questions. And he learns one very important thing: Human food is fantastic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention these:  
> Jim has 5 fingers on each hand. it bothers me when things are uneven. I don't want to say OCD, but it really irritates me in a small anxious way  
> No one wears armor in this. well, The trolls have their kilts and all that, but other than that everyone's in casual daily cloths  
> Arrrg WAS Gunmar's general. The two are still on...rocky terms, but won't outright try to kill one another. Gunmar had to accept it and move on once the treaty was signed  
> Dic became Gunmars adviser and mate before the battle, so he didn't just switch sides overnight or anything like that  
> Jim is the only half troll in camelot  
> Half trolls can NOT reproduce with other half trolls. Seed just wont take. So half trolls can only reproduce with a full troll. TECHNICALLY they CAN if its with a changeling, but as I've said already only a changeling would be born. humans getting with full trolls and are preg, it will most likely result in a half troll. but that doesn't mean it can't/won't be just another troll. bottom line, it is super difficult for those two species to reproduce.  
> Troll 'junk' is on the outside in this. 'but wait what about the nude trolls?' mhm. Even them. Hence why Trolls don't care about nudity. although it's not acceptable in Camelot. Arrrg wears a loincloth like in the pic Jim showed Blinky (also he doesn't in that pic, but in one of them he straight up has pubes)  
> So I talk to a few friends and we come up with different ideas and HC (different people and not together) one thing that i HC is that trolls DO sweat, but it's more like wet clay. still stinks but has a different smell compared to humans. Also when people handle wet clay it smells similar so trolls might think it stinks. Like with humans and onions. Now with Jim, we came up with that his fur's natural oils smell somewhat sweet. He still thinks it stinks but everyone else says he smells good. So whenever he starts to sweat trolls start to sniff his fur  
> Changelings live as long as trolls  
> Bulars mother (don't have a name yet but I'll figure one out) died when he was a teen  
> Blinky and Dics parents died when they were young (like how it is cannon in the books)  
> Bular isn't allowed to have his swords in camelot. also he doesn't have skulls on his belt when he's there  
> Bular is a minor celebrity in the troll world. I mean, he's a prince of an entire species, So of course he is! but he isn't treated like how Humans treat celebrity's. A troll will see him and be like 'oh shit it's Bular! damn he looks pissed off and scary. well back to my life now' there are no autographs or pictures. So Bular can just walk around trollmarket and shop. get food. Go to a bar and have a few drinks. Watch something entertaining like a gnome fighting ring. Yes they have those in this. Place your bets and see which gnome will be the victor! He loves to watch a game of PyroBligst (how it's spelled in the show) from time to time. It's basically the troll version of football or whatever. The more intense the better. The game is played fairly frequently so it's not like some once per lifetime thing. Teams are tracked and yes he has a few he enjoys. But he really doesn't involve himself in anything more than training, getting deadlier, and making his dad proud  
> The GTG and Oats don't have many members, but that doesn't make Gunmar any less worried. He's more worried about the treaty itself. If he breaks it, then he know's he's done for. Even with an army, he can't take on every human and all of their combined might. It would be suicide and he very much wants to live as long as possible. The moment the humans slip up is the moment he's going to use that opportunity to get away with whatever he can in that moment 'they broke it first! I'm retaliating! I'm not the one who should be in trouble!' But Gunmar knows how to be smart enough to not just go after the smallest thing. He can easily outlive the humans. And eventually many of them will slip up and fall apart as is human nature. so he can prepare in the meantime without worry. The treaty never states he's not allowed to grow his army and weaponize as many trolls and creatures as he can. He just can't be aggressive to them, along with some trolls that are in the details. (I'll write about that eventually)  
> The Rigs - Devil's Playground  
> Makes me think of Bular and Jim. Like Bular being lustful and taking Jim to the darklands and just fuuuuuck hard  
> You Can Run · Adam Jones  
> Bular's slow realization of his love for Jim  
> alright enjoy the chapter!

Bular huffed out in irritation. He had stood up straight and viewed his handiwork. It was very late in the evening now. Bular had arrived at the castle a little before the sun rose signaling a new dawn. It took more than enough elbow grease, patience (something he greatly lacked when he didn’t care about something), and a steady hand.

(so, in the very first TH book ‘The adventure begins’ it talks about how Bular paints in blood. He’s apparently very artistic, so I am making him in this as well. Minus painting in blood. Well, human blood that is)

His side of the room was buffed out to the point where you could hardly tell he went into a feral frenzy fighting his ex mate. He noticed Draal’s side has yet to be touched, he chalked it up to Draal being lazy. As Bular began to open the doors to leave, he smirked, knowing what kind of torment his ex will have to go through the entire time. His joyful imagination came to a finish once he began to sniff the air.

That smell…

He took in deep lungfuls

It smelled like the food Jim had given him the previous night. His stomach growled furiously, demanding it be fed at once. Bular literally followed his nose until he was standing above a courtyard now free of sunlight filled with the others who were all enjoying one another. Laughing and telling stories. Merrymaking at its finest! This caused Bular to feel a sour taste in his mouth. He never had such fun celebrations in his life. It was always training for him. He loved it don’t get him wrong, but seeing how they’re just wasting their time sitting around and...enjoying themselves...It didn’t feel right to him. His eyes stopped at the sight of Jim in an apron, cooking behind some tables and passing food out to everyone the moment it was made. Various cooking machines laid around his cooking area sizzling and working it’s finest ways, producing such elegant scents in the air and tastes on the tongue.

Jim’s smile.

The sounds of his laughter.

This was clearly a chunk of information he needed to learn.

Another piece of the puzzle.

Another part in learning how the half troll functioned.

Bular jumped over the railing and slammed down onto the floor hard. No one seemed to notice the massive impact except a few birds and dogs nearby rightly flew off or ran away. Maybe the others DID notice but simply just didn’t care…

Bular approached the event slowly, almost feeling like he should be in stalking mode. Studying his prey like a true hunter does before they strike.

……………….

“welcome one and all to another feast friday!” Jim called out with positive energy. He and his group all cheered together in response, matching if not exceeding, the already positive atmosphere. Deya chugged down a mug of mead then started to dig into her freshly cooked meal. Between swallows she moaned as her senses became practically overwhelmed by the greatness of her food  
“i think I missed this the most out of skinny legs. He is nothing short of a professional!” Draal gave a loud belch and hit his chest with his fist  
“agreed! I haven’t eaten meals this wonderful in centuries!” Kanjigar pat his sons shoulder and chuckled, adding to the conversation  
“This has to be my favorite part each time we have a gathering” Douxie and Archie were helping Jim behind the tables to prep, gather, and cook. With them working in perfect sync, meals were being finished and passed around in no time! Toby was stuffing his face in absolute bliss  
“SHOG GOOH!” Jim laughed and threw a napkin at his best friends face  
“don’t talk with your mouthful” Toby swallowed with satisfaction on his face  
“i said it’s soo good! Every day you get better at this. You really should go on some professional cooking show”  
“Eh, they’d make me wear a hairnet”  
“never once have I ever had even a tiny piece of your fur in my mouth. You’re paranoid” Claire pushed her plate forward and sighed heavily  
“alright. I’m done. I have had way too much” Jim wiggled his eyebrows and gave a mischievous look at her  
“you sure you don’t have room for dessert? It’s going to come up pretty soon~” Claire rolled her eyes  
“don’t tempt me! I still need to fit into my cloths and I don’t have nearly as high a metabolism as you do” Toby finished downing a cup of water to help wash away the contents in his mouth and agreed  
“yeah, same goes for me too” Jim looked over to see Arrrg and Blinky sitting at a table nearby chatting away. A bit further away from everyone was Merlin sitting quietly reading a book as he ate. Jim looked over with interest when he heard Deya make her demand to Draal  
“hey, arm wrestle me”  
“I’d rather not hurt you”  
“oh? Think you could even handle me?” she chortled and waved her hand in dismissal  
“Eh it’s alright if you don’t want to. You’re just a little man who’s too afraid to loose” Draal slapped the stone table and shouted with intense laughter  
“oh NOW you’ve done it! Prepare to yield! Deya the deliverer of loosing!”  
“you know what you’re right. Because I’m about to deliver your loss to you” Jim felt a small vibration under his feet. He didn’t think much of it. A troll might have just fallen or something. They do get big, and they do trip. Or maybe someone was just moving something heavy. Point is, it really isn’t anything to think twice about. As he spiced up some food he noticed from the side of his eye a large dark figure skulk forward. Jim turned and gave a big smile with an added wave of kindness. Bular gave a look of uncertainty as to how he should react to this. The only greetings he ever received were bows from guards and soldiers. Not something so casual and friendly...welcoming and gentle...yet another thing he needed to understand about the half troll.

“hey Bular! how’s it going?” Draal heard Jim say becoming startled  
“Bular?!” Deya took advantage of his moment of surprise and slammed his fist over and onto the table with a hardy thump. She raised her arms in victory, gloating wildly  
“BAM!” Draal growled as he looked at Bular approaching, hardly tearing his eyes away from the dark bull  
“not ‘bam’. That did not count” Deya snorted  
“yeah it did” Draal got up and began to walk over to Bular pointing his finger at him with bared teeth  
“You have exactly ten seconds to explain why you dare come here-” Jim waved a spatula forward in Draals direction  
“hey! Knock it off Draal! he’s allowed to be here like anyone else”  
“but I was here first!” Jim looked in disappointment  
“really Draal? That’s such a little kid thing.” the half troll the guided his spatula back over to the others  
“Just go sit down and lighten up you big baby” Draal spit and growled  
“if he does even the smallest thing, I will-” Jim flung a slice of bread at his face smacking him right in the eye  
“blah blah I get it! Now go have fun or you're banned from any future meals!” THAT was a true threat to fear. Draal turned and sat back down with great distaste in his mouth, almost enough to replace the wonderful sensations of his provided meals, Deya snickered as she reached out to consume the bread slice. Bular focused his attention towards Jim after managing to tear his gaze from Draal once a positive voice was heard  
“hey Bular, come, sit! Join us! If you’re hungry we have more than enough to go around!” Bular made a small grunt in agreement and sat down right in front of Jim, trying to be away from the others like the true emo loner he is

his vision scanned the area then inquired  
“what is all this?” Jim joyfully answered with a stretch of his arms  
“feast friday! See, every time we all get together, when it’s friday we throw a big feast!”  
“why?”  
“for fun! Celebrate everyone we cherish”  
“the only time I do such a thing is sparing with my father until he beats me to the point where I can no longer open my eyes. It’s my own fault, I need to practice more. We also enjoy watching the stars together at night from time to time” Jim’s eyes opened up a bit in shock then refocused his energy back to only the positive kind  
“oh well ah...that’s nice” Jim put his hands on the table and leaned forward a bit  
“So! What can I get you?”  
“hm?”  
“food!”  
“uh...erm...” Bular got silent and just stared at Jim, brain loosing focus on everything but the half troll. He snapped out of it once Jim clapped his hands together then suggested with a loving face  
“want another meat pie? I can whip you one up real fast!”  
“erm-yes-then”  
“coming right up!”

Bular found himself...enjoying the sight of Jim cooking. Every detail of him fascinated the gumm-gumm prince. The way his movement was. The way the muscles on his body stretched. The way his fur blew a bit in the wind. The small little ear twitches that would happen occasionally. The blue eyes that looked like a clear lake. The soft face and its assured expressions. His scent that would kiss Bulars senses when the air blew in the gumm-gumms princes direction. How the half trolls fingers moved around with high dexterity. The lithe body that seemed to be packed tightly into one place, not a single inch of his body out of order. Jim slid the food in front of Bular breaking his deep concentration  
“here you go! One meat pie fresh out of the oven!” Bular gave a small nod and started to eat. It seemed somehow better than what he had before, and he would have never guessed that could have even happened.  
“sooo, is it good?” Bular looked with to see the elated face of Jim  
“mhm. It is. It’s far better than what you served me last night. What payment do you want in return?” Jim laughed and waved a hand  
“nah! No payment!” Bular’s eyes narrowed. Generosity. Another thing to be curious about  
“why?”  
“well, I’m doing this for fun with my loved ones. My friends and family, all of us under the stars eating together and catching up. That’s my payment. Being here for one another”

‘motherly? Or perhaps fatherly affection?’

“hm. I see” Bular continued to eat. He didn’t want to just rush himself and wolf down what he had. He wanted to savor it. Enjoy it. Close his eyes and see the entity of his interest feeding him. Before Bular noticed it he was licking an empty pie tin  
“sooo? Want another?”  
“Erm...yes” one after another Bular watched the process unfold in front of his eyes. The starlight glimmered in the half trolls eyes reflecting the majesty of blue. Jim looked at his phone when an alarm went off. He called out  
“alright, no more food. Time for dessert!” Bular watched all of them come closer to the table he was at as they all started to eat the sweetness that was being served. An ice cream bowl was slid in front of Bular by Jim  
“you ever eat ice cream before?”  
“no. what is it?”  
“try it and find out!” Bular was handed a small spoon. Well, large for a human at least. He scooped some up and tasted it. First thing he did was cringe from the unexpected cold. Then the sweetness kicked in and felt the treat start to go down his throat with a simple swallow. Jim giggled  
“sorry, I should have mentioned it was cold. So, you like it?”  
“it is...strange to me. I think I enjoy it”  
“good! I want you to remember: I’m happy to help you try new things at any time” Bular felt that sensation come through him. Confusion? Acceptance? Curiosity? Eagerness? He couldn’t even place what he felt. Something that bothered him greatly. Not knowing himself, was almost as bad as loosing in a battle.

Bular looked between his ice cream to the smiling hybrid  
‘this creature is becoming less and less comprehensible ever moment. Now I must try to understand why I cant understand. Ugh. I wish this was something I could just kill and move on with my life. Not being able to brute force something is the bane of my existence.’

Bular could only utter a simple  
“why?”  
“because I’m friendly. I’m glad to help you learn. And if I’m being honest, it feels nice to help teach someone how wonderful the world can be”

‘now he sounds like some deserter using that excuse so they wouldn’t be punished for their failure. Wanting to flee and join the others so that they may indulge themselves in the different aspects of life. The damn treaty. Preventing us from properly punishing our weaklings for such heresy.’

“And if I choose no to accept this offer?”  
“eh, no big deal” Bular blinked  
“that’s it?”  
“yeah. It’s not like I’m trying to force you to learn”

‘wait, he ISN’T trying to do his best to convince me? This must simply be some sort of mental trickery.’

“why offer your services? Why me? Why any of this?! You don’t even know me”  
“no, and I guess that’s one thing that makes it fun. Getting to know someone else and having another person in your life who you can enjoy. Being surrounded by friends and loved ones can be one of the best feelings in the world”

‘nothing I’ve ever felt. hm...perhaps I should pretend to be convinced. Get closer to him. Study him better. Learn what he’s truly hiding. Yes. Maybe this will all work out for the best...’

“fine. I accept you offer” Jim smiled  
“Great! Here, have some more ice cream!”

Different flavors from different treats, one after another. Bular popped the question  
“where did you learn to cook so well?”  
“oh, well I taught myself. With the help of books and videos of course”  
“what drove you to do so?”  
“when my mom told my biological father she was pregnant he noped out of there. Meaning he left as soon as he could” nearby Deya yelled  
“if I ever find him I’m going to make him regret he was ever born!” Kanjigar and Draal agreed to that. Blinky added  
“I’ll give him a stern talking to first! THEN you may brutally kill him”

Bular was interested now. Alright, murder is always enjoyable. Jim continued  
“my mom is a doctor, she works all the time. Taking a lot of shifts. So throughout the years she was always busy. I didn’t want to just eat out all the time, meaning ordering food from other places. So I taught myself how to cook so I could feed myself, as well as my mom” Bular nodded  
“that story is explanatory. What kind of a father just abandons his own child? Not even my father would ever conceive or even allow that to happen. I am curious though, what troll species are you? It is difficult for me to tell”  
“I really don’t know. Mom never really talked about it. I guess she just didn’t think it was important, and I agree with her. I want to be my own person, not just thinking of who I’m supposed to be from tradition and all that” Bular nodded  
“tradition is important. I can understand why you would desire free will though. You are a wild free spirit. I admire that” Jim gave a giggle and a kind smile, making Bular’s heart do a flip for some odd reason  
“alright Bular I wouldn’t say I’m WILD, but yeah I like being my own person. Here you go! Try this flavor of ice cream” as Bular started to enjoy it, he thought to himself

‘another thing to note. This clearly is an important factor as to how he is. One more piece to this puzzle.’

“then I’ll let you try bullar” Bular stopped mid bite  
“what? Try myself?”  
“i knew you’d say something like that. Bullar is a human swedish cinnamon roll” Bular continued his bite, giving a small simple nod along with a grunt. He really was starting to enjoy the food humans crafted


	4. Oh the stories they can tell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin doesn't understand WIFI  
> A new program to watch! a new game to play!
> 
> outside under that moon, stories would be told
> 
> no troll could last in highschool for even a day!
> 
> Bular...I think you're hungry for more than just food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more details!  
> I plan on writing more about the lives of Bular and Jim. Like their backgrounds. Bular living his life being a prince and growing up in the darklands. And Jim living his own life as the only half troll in an all human city, well the trolls are there, but only surface at the night. Half troll skin is a LOT softer than trolls, but stronger than humans  
> So i didn't really go too deep into Troll Jim in the previous chapters, so here are some details!  
> Troll jim in this has regular blue eyes  
> His sweat smells like a regular trolls  
> Everything about him and his biology is the exact same as any regular trolls  
> He has different cravings for things and would much rather dig through a garbage dump than make food  
> He isn't a jerk, but he can be crass as stated. And the little bit of selfishness in him will annoy others of course  
> Sometimes he doesn't like to bathe and will just not care. Sometimes they have to spray him down with a hose just to force him to at least do basic cleaning  
> Sometimes Jim will stay full troll for days, just cause he feels like it. the longest he's been full troll without changing was a full month  
> He has all the restrictions as a regular troll. so sometimes he forgets he can't go in daylight and gets hurt for a split second. so if he needs to he'll just change back to do whatever he was about to do  
> Sometimes he tries to fit into things he can't because he's so used from being able to. kinda like how a dog as a puppy will be at a spot but once they've grown too big they can't fit but still try to once time they found him picking his teeth with someone staff. who's? idk. but he does pick at his teeth along, usually with swords  
> The other trolls have a lot of fun with Jim, like sparing for example. because now they can go all out without holding back and being afraid they might be too rough on jim. now full force punches to the face is allowed!  
> He stretches like a cat and will sharpen his claws against things for fun and deadliness. yes they did in fact get him a giant scratching post that's magical and will instantly repair itself so he can be as rough and do it as often as he wants to  
> Sometimes he'll scale places and hide when he's upset. Big sad kitty up in the rafters sulking. They have to get him down. Usually Claire since she can just teleport to him and suck him through it  
> He'll make jokes about his dick, because it's a LOT bigger now after all. And yes, he has in fact measured up against Draal. Draal had more girth and length but Jim had a bigger knot  
> They make Jim wear this huge collar at times, mostly because he enjoys getting into things he's not supposed to (even more than when he's a half troll) plus it also helps to track him down when he's being moody. He tends to just vanish and go random places without telling one, mostly because he doesn't care to do so. hey, if he feels like going to play in a waterfall, then why should he have to go all the way back to where everyone is and tell them? waste of time! He doesn't mind wearing the collar, he almost is on the verge of enjoying it. It shows that he's almost too big and powerful to fuck with when he doesn't feel like messing around. Also it shifts sizes so it's always a perfect fit no matter how he stretches or moves, or even change forms  
> He usually prefers to trollout when it's nighttime so he doesn't have to wait around and be bored  
> He has eating contests with the other trolls. Arrrg typically beats him badly though XD but he can eat more than Draal, so he's happy about that  
> He is in fact still a bottom XD but is a lot more aggressive and hungry for sex than normal  
> And a little thing to mention, half troll dicks have knots. But much smaller ones. Deya says they're cute XD  
> Jim changes like a changeling changes (say that 3 times fast XD) in the sense it's a flash of light and an instant  
> what happens to Jim's cloths when he changes? just like a changelings! where do they go? the world might never figure it out...  
> https://iamtheseacalmandwide.tumblr.com/post/188408916609/early-development-of-troll-jim-included-ear  
> Jim's ears do this  
> alright enjoy the chapter!

21 years earlier...

A troll sat on a stone chair eating food enjoying the morning. His home was nicely shaded and away from others. A human home built into a trolls, Something not too rare. A woman came and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled lovingly  
“ah, my mate. How are you feeling this morning?” the woman sat down across from him and pat her knees  
“I finally learned why I’ve been so sick for the past few weeks”  
“oh? Is it some human infection?”  
“no no. I-well...i have fantastic news!” the troll leaned forward and smiled excitedly  
“oh? Then share it my mate”  
“I’m pregnant!” the troll froze up, smile starting to break down  
“ah, my mate could...you ah...repeat that?”  
“I’m pregnant! This is so fantastic! We’re having a family” the troll leaned back and started to unfreeze  
“yes...” the woman’s eyes knit together with worry  
“is something wrong?”  
“well...I truly do love you my mate, my sweet Barbara. I never would have guessed I could love a human such as yourself but...are you...have you truly...accepted this?”  
“of course! I’m the happiest I’ve ever been! Still sick to my stomach, but I’m thrilled! To think, we’re having a child together”

The troll cleared his throat into his fist  
“what if you were to bear a...well ah-half troll?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t love them any less”  
“hm. I...did not think you’d be so eager for a child”  
“well, I mean it’s not like I planned for this”  
“I know. I didn’t either.” Barbara threw her arms around the trolls neck and hugged him tightly. The troll slowly shifted himself up, putting her at arms distance. He wiped a tear from her cheek with a thumb  
“I see how...this gives you such hope and energy. Are you...truly wanting this? I never would have considered us to have...children. I would have thought our conception truly...wouldn’t have occurred”  
“i guess a miracle happened!”  
“hm.” Barbara’s smile began to falter  
“is something wrong? You’re not acting-” the troll put a thumb over her mouth  
“I must go and make certain preparations. I will speak to you later. For now, why not go enjoy yourself? Spend the day out of our home and in the sun, give yourself a nice celebration.”  
“well, only if we get to celebrate tonight when you can come outside with me” The troll gave a simple nod and a grunt. Barbara giggled and kissed him goodbye, leaving the room.

The trolls smile quickly died once she was gone. He growled to himself and thought  
‘i didn’t want any offspring! Why else would I have become mates with a human female? A half troll. No doubt one will be born. I am not about to father such a creature. Why did fate have to burden me with this?! My life was going wonderful! hm. I cannot simply discard the child. Barbara will have no acceptance of this. hm...shes a resourceful human. Yes. She will be fine on her own. She won’t be able to follow me down into the earths depths. Highly doubt my child will come and search for me. no. not my child. I will not recognize whatever it will be, half troll or not.’

The troll frowned and turned to collect his belongings...

Barbara sat in a chair weeping into her hands. A simple note, a rude goodbye, laid on a table folded up in front of her.

She lifted up her glasses, wiped her tears, and blew her nose. She sniffled and spoke to calm her nerves  
“it’s going to be alright. That bastard doesn’t deserve me.” she looked to see her home. It felt empty. Shallow. Cold. She shivered and got up  
“I can’t raise my child here. They don’t deserve it. Well, now I have the perfect excuse to move closer to my work. And Arcadia does have good schools and neighborhoods” another wipe of her eyes and blow of her nose. The letter had fallen to the ground and stepped on, the perfect symbol for what transpired.

20 years later…

“happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear half fleshbag, happy birthday to you! You’ll be dead soon!” Jim giggled then blew out a candle of the numbers 7 and 5 which laid perfectly on top. It was the only candles they could find not fully broken and or foul (to Jim at least). The gtg along with Vendel had made a...Jim wasn’t even fully sure what the hell it was, other than a clear attempt at a birthday cake. It was as big as a truck tire, smothered in shaving gel, topped with various rotten fruit skins, and a single lonely child sized shoe that would occasionally flash colors. It strangely only (and strongly) smelled like stale cheetoes and male deodorant, and was...bubbling.

Bubbling.

How the hell does that happen?!

It isn’t even warm in any way!

A chemical reaction?!

WTF is this even FULLY made out of?!

Whatever lurked within the center, he did not wish to know.

“you really didn’t need to do this. I mean, you really, really didn’t.” Jim feigned a smile, he was always awkward at parties dedicated to him. He really just wasn’t the partying type. And he felt like he let others down if he didn’t show he enjoyed them. Well, he always does love when others do take their time to do something just for him! He isn’t ungrateful! Even if he doesn’t care much for it…

The decorations were…worked hard on. The room’s walls were lined the walls. Plastic bags just taped around everything. Coffee tins and cups tightly packed inside truck tires that are on the floor. Discarded notebooks from middleschools on every table. Said tables are just planks of wood found near construction sites. A single javelin stuck in a wall with pool floaties on it. Buckets of broken glass next to the tables. And to finish it all off, a large banner with, written poorly, ‘YOU CRAWLED OUT OF YOUR MOTHERS WOMB TODAY’. They tried their hardest and that’s what truly matters. Vendel pat Jim’s head  
“It was no trouble at all! We all care for you and knew humans gave parties to celebrate ones birthing” Blinky hugged Jim and wiped tears from his eyes  
“you’re already 20. only 780 more years of your life left before your inevitable demise. If not sooner depending on the circumstance”  
“yeah, well you’re not wrong” Jim gave an awkward smile. He loved everyone but…

This was awkward.

“Alright, listen, love everything! Really I do! Not the biggest...fan of celebrations that center on me. I’m in no way ungrateful! I love all the effort and love that’s been put into this! it’s all just a little...anxiety inducing. But, later tonight I WILL come back! Right now Claire and Tobes have something small planned on the surface for me today. So, while I go and do that, uh...I’m not sure. Do whatever I guess...alright well to sum up. Love your love, going upside for the day, the three of us will be back her tonight. Love you all, I got to go” Jim gave the biggest smile he could muster, it wasn’t the most difficult to do thankfully. After simple goodbyes Jim left, leaving behind an empty feeling. Deya sighed as she reached out to take a slice of cake  
“I already miss our runt” Blinky slapped her hand away  
“Do not consume even a single bite!”  
“yeah but he said-”  
“that he will return this evening with the others! Until then no one will dis-” a large pop noise went off and they all turned to see Arrrg eating a balloon. Blinky shouted  
“cease that at once! We must not upset the balance of these celebratory décor!”  
“Tasty balloon”

On the surface the trio hugged and celebrated. First by doing a fun game of paint ball! All for themselves. No teams. It started off mundane, but then of course everyone began to ‘cheat’. Claire used her shadow magic to trick the others into thinking they got her, only to have assaulted a shadow clone. She also used her shadow portals to teleport around the area, the other two had a tough time landing a single hit on her. Jim’s flexibility and quick reflexes helped him dodge easily, and if that weren’t bad enough, he would literally EAT the bullets mid air. Toby and Claire called that cheating. He swallowed and wiped his mouth saying it’s his birthday! he’ll eat what he wants! Toby would prevent the bullets (most of them at least) from hitting him by constructing quick magical wards around him. Hey, technically they’re not hitting him! At the end of it all the three were covered from head to toe in paint, laughing and loving it. The next? A feast! An all you can eat event was being held in a plaza. Whoever ate past a certain limit didn’t have to pay for any of their food. Fail, and the bill is due! Naturally Jim won with how big his appetite is! And then was promptly banned because he was ‘cheating’ due to not being fully human and clearly given an advantage because of his troll heritage. A fun shopping spree to be had!

(I honestly can’t think of anything else. I never really do anything to celebrate my birthday other than a really small simple party with my friends, and even they’re not over all the time. They live elsewhere. I mean I have cake with my parents and lil sis who’s 9rn. But I just never care about centering anything on me. Anxiety. Along with others, BUT this isn’t about that and I don’t want to talk about it so my point is. I got no idea what to write about. So moving on!)

Jim came home and dropped everything off, the evening almost ending and the night rising to it’s fullest. Jim was hugged warmly by his mother who pet him  
“Can’t believe you’re already 20. it feels like just yesterday you were a little baby chewing on everything. You really loved eating paper”  
“I know mom, you say that all the time”  
“sorry sweetie, I’m a mother, we repeat things constantly. I love you so much”  
“love you to mom”  
“so have anything planned? I thought that we could do something fun!”  
“oh...uh actually I was headed to trollmarket to go celebrate it with everyone. I’m more than sure they’d let you come to celebrate! Toby and Claire are coming too so you won’t be the only human there!” Barbara giggled  
“sounds great. I’ve been meaning to talk to Blinky about these books he strongly suggested I read. So far I’m enjoying them, so are the other members in the club”

(Barbara is in a book club. Why? Cause I feel like it’s something she would do if she had the time and energy =D)

“sounds like a lot of fun”  
“will Kanjigar be there?”  
“yep”  
“good, now is the perfect time to share more stories about raising you”  
“please nothing embarrassing!”  
“sorry, but I have to. That’s one of the rules of being a parent. Sharing stories to embarrass you”

(Barbara and Kanjigar share stories about their kids growing up. Yes they talk about the most embarrassing stuff and try to do it purposely in front of Draal and Jim for their reactions)

“but it’s my birthday!”  
“which means I EXTRA have to” She laughed along with her son  
“alright let me go get ready, I’ll be quick don’t worry”

And so a fun party happened!

(can’t think of stuff. Just imagine what it would be like for all of them to party with one another)

In the present…

Jim was catching various taco wrappers into his mouth as Douxie, Toby, and Claire tossed at him like they were trying to score a basket. Jim had yet to miss a single wrapper, something he was always quite proud of! Merlin walked through a nearby doorway grumbling to himself and looking at the tablet he was holding with a sour expression  
“Hisirdoux would you help me? I can’t figure out this blasted thing. I know how to stabilize a shift in reality but I don’t understand what a WIFI still is and how to use it.” Douxie smiled and helped him  
“Ah, here’s your problem. You disconnected then tried to reconnect on the wrong one. There, all fixed up”  
“thank you. Now I can go back to watching my program. Has anyone here heard of a show called Game of thrones? It’s quite thrilling” the others looked at one another then back to Merlin saying a simple ‘yes’. Toby casually added  
“it ended not too long ago”  
“has it now? so far I’m about half way done with the first season. No one spoil anything for me! I’m curious to find out how this all ends. The payoff must be immense!” The others all looked at one another with mixed expressions. Toby just held back a cringe  
“yep. It finished alright”

(hot take? Idk. I’ve never actually watched the show or read the books XD but a lot of my friends have watched the show and said how much they hated it. So I’m just going off by that)

“I’ve also found myself entranced by a game called Tetris. Where have the mortals been keeping this? it’s enjoyable. Although after I’ve played it for too long I start to see those little bricks everywhere” the others smiled and Douxie said as he jumped over the couch then sat on it  
“yep! it’s been pretty popular for a while now”  
“good to hear. Alright now you all need to leave, and I told you to stop jumping around”  
“why?”  
“because you’re going to break things. Again”  
“no I meant why do we have to leave?”  
“because I want peace while I fiddle with things and watch my program. Also it’s a nice night out and you’ve all been indoors all day. Go get some fresh air and play with the trolls. They’re bored and lonely”  
“did they tell you to say that?”  
“maybe. Now all of you shoo!”

When the gang headed out into a beautiful full moon lit night, first thing they saw in the courtyard was Deya and Bular arguing. She jabbed a finger at his chest and he roared back  
“don’t you roar at me! You know I’m right you big whelp”  
“do NOT CALL ME A WHELP!” The gang quickly ran in between the two, pushing them away. Douxie was glared at by Deya when he asked  
“whoa, what’s all this fuss about?”  
“HE INSISTS that his childhood was more difficult than mine. And I said that yes, that could be true-” Bular roared  
“IT IS TRUE!”  
“-but that doesn’t mean I didn’t go through crap myself” Claire laughed  
“you both might have had terrible times, but you know NOTHING about the public education systems. None of you trolls would last a DAY in highschool”  
“what’s a highschool?” Blinky explained  
“a building which expands human minds in the later years of their educational studies” Claire huffed out  
“and none of you would last a day” Jim smiled and added  
“she’s right. None of you could put up with how humans can be” Deya put her hands on her hips  
“oh yeah? Then why don’t you enlighten all of us with tales of how ‘difficult’ your journeys were” the group took their own seats at tables. Claire moved her hair out of her face  
“alright. Prepare to be corrected and put in your place” Jim raised a hand  
“I’ll go first. The chicken surprise” Toby gasped  
“oh god no not that”  
“ohhh yes. Yes that. Ahem. Once Toby and I were dared-that means given a challenge- to eat a meal called chicken surprise. What was in it? No one actually knew. But wow was it horrible. Toby was stuck on the toilet all day, and I was too, but then I got better pretty quickly” Toby scoffed  
“yeah! Because you went full troll and didn’t have to deal with it anymore! That’s basically cheating!”  
“no one said I wasn’t allowed to go full troll” Jim laughed then added  
“oh the pain it inflicted onto the both of us. Have you ever felt like your stomach was coming out of you? Yeah imagine that but like, 10 times worse” Toby shivered  
“I can still fear the pain in my stomach. As if the ghost of that meal is still around” Jim laughed  
“his stomach is haunted, plagued by the pain” Deya rolled her eyes. Along with Bulars.  
“a past meal? Please. Sounds bad, but not unlivable. One time I had to climb a mountain just to get a bucket of water. A LARGE mountain!” Bular growled  
“I had to scale the cliffs of the darklands in order to learn how to properly grip onto things. If I fell, I would die.”

Claire was next and admitted her own story  
“try having your bra snap and your shirt get torn in front of hundreds of students, being laughed at and mocked for MONTHS behind your back, and not being able to do anything about it but try your best to ignore it.” Jim laughed  
“ooohh yeah! It was that fundraiser for the play! Oh man, it was terrible! The fundraiser I mean. Well at least your second most embarrassing thing was just with me-”  
“we are NOT going there” Deya laughed  
“oh yes you are!” Jim elbowed Claire  
“want to tell it or me?”  
“me because you’ll just make it about yourself”  
“i mean, it WAS. Come on Claire, you had a thing for me before”  
“uh yeah like a million years ago, for a day! and that was before I found out you were gay!" Deya raised an eyebrow  
“What? You wanted to be his mate?” Claire groaned  
“this was before we really got to know one another! I invited him over to my house to study math together. We were eating food and he leaned forward. I thought we were having a connection so stupidly I leaned forward and kissed him-” Draal gagged  
“why would you commit to such a wretched thing?”  
“don’t interrupt you blue rolly polly. Because humans like kissing one another.” Jim quickly interjected  
“the reason for my leaning forward was because I wanted more food and raised it up to my mouth. Claire saw it and pulled off” Claire groaned  
“the second I saw the chip was the second I realized my mistake”  
“then I told her I liked her, just as a good friend. I’m into guys, and so that’s when I became her gay best friend”

Toby snapped his fingers  
“oh yeah, you both kissed a SECOND time!” Draal gagged  
“again? I thought you had already learned from your lesson!” Jim informed  
“we had this play at school. Romeo and Juliet. At the end of the play, Romeo had to kiss Juliet on the lips-” Claire elbowed him  
“wrong way dummy. It was the other way around”  
“either way, when she kissed me it was really hard not to hold back a laugh.”  
“he snorted, which made me blush. Thankfully no one heard it and saw me blushing thinking it was apart of the play. It was acting, that kiss didn’t count”  
“ohh yes. Yes it did. And I was pretty good at it”  
“You laid on a table that you hardly fit on and did nothing! I had to do the work! And it was for a second, if that!”

Jim sighed in content  
“post play all the parents thought I was wearing a costume, well outside of my actual costume for the play. When they learned that I was a half troll, they called me a freak. Sometimes to my face. Some even wanted to pull their kids out of school-remove them-because they didn’t want a ‘monster’ who would attack them. Please, I never harmed anyone. And one time when I heard that so many of the students had to leave because of how I am, I ended up crying during a goodbye ceremony they held because THAT’S how many kids had to leave. Everyone laughed at me and joked that ‘the monster really does have feelings!’ so not only did it make me feel worse but I had to go home early because I couldn’t handle it. So no matter what I did I was ridiculed. Did anyone stand up for me? Claire and Toby. Even our principle-the man in charge of our school-denied support for me! Apparently the ‘monster’ was already unstable enough as it was. So instead of helping me out I had to go to a therapist to ‘get help so I don’t snap and hurt people’.” the others got quiet from that. Jim shrugged  
“look in was a long time ago. I don’t care anymore what anyone thinks of me. I love myself and that’s all that matters. I have the love and support from all of you, that’s all I need”

Toby pat his knees  
“alright I’ll go next! Mine isn’t nearly as...intense. But still very embarrassing! We had gym class-physical education to keep us all in tip top shape. Obviously didn’t take. So we had to climb these ropes and ring a bell at the top. Jim of course had to take one jump, a single tug on the rope, and he could ring the bell. Meanwhile I had to work for it-” Jim scoffed  
“I was giving you moral support each and every time!”  
“true and I don’t deny that. So we all had to do this huge intense exam. So every boy in the school gathered and had to do their tests. When MINE came up I was halfway up the rope. I was super happy! I was doing so well! Then I slipped from my stupid sweaty palm. My braces got caught on it, tore off, and in pain I tried to grab my mouth. When I did that I fell, but I didn’t fall to the ground. Instead my leg got hooked on the stupid rope, and because of the awkward angle I was stuck in, my shorts ripped in half! So I was hanging there, mouth bleeding, shorts torn so everyone could easily see my butt, and was being laughed at as I struggled to get free, which only tore my shorts more.” Toby reached over and tousled Jim’s fur  
“thankfully my best friend literally jumped up and cut the rope with his teeth at the top-”  
“ugh. It tasted like sweat and vinegar. That thing had never once been washed.”  
“-got me down, and carried me out of there super quickly. I had to go home early and go to the dentist. After changing my cloths and a quick shower of course”

As the trio shared stories of their highschool experiences together, Bular couldn’t take his eyes off of Jim. Every word he spoke, every happy facial expression he made, was just so...addicting to look at. Like savoring one of the meals Jim presented him. Something wonderful he just couldn’t get enough of. The moon light, somehow made his eyes look even calmer and more enchanted that usual. Bular was in fact listening with great interest, he did need to learn more about how Jim works after all! The past does mold others into how they are currently. Perhaps if Bular learned more about the half trolls past, he could uncover more pieces to the puzzle. But who would he ask? If he went around asking each individual, they all would notice what his goal was. He needed to keep it a secret. Element of surprise. Bular needed to carefully word each question, carefully plan every conversation topic. Nothing out of the ordinary but still helpful. Bulars heart thumped hard once Jim ran a hand through his fur and purred with a giggle. That was a button that tingled inside of Bular when pressed from moments like these. Something he wanted to be pressed much more often. He needed to touch Jim’s fur. Caress his face. Run a claw down his horn, or both hopefully. Nuzzle him. Scent him. Tuck him under his chin. Bulars heart was racing. He needed it to stop. But this high just couldn’t end. He didn’t want it to end. 

What was wrong with him?

He’s never felt this way in his entire life before.

What is it?

What does any of this mean?

Maybe he was just hungry.

He hadn’t eaten since the afternoon.

Yeah. That’s it.

Hunger messes with your mind after all.


	5. How to preform surgery on a twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors license? no need! surgery is always the best with magic involve-  
> QUICK WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED HOLD HIM DOWN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/post/627292283751022592/ask-blinkous-galadrigal-candycosmo  
> This but with Jim and Bular  
> "you're lucky my mate doesn't want you to die. Making me cut back on my killing. Enjoy your life. This was your last lucky day left in it. The second he gives me permission, I will hunt you down and savor every scream you make as I end you slowly, showing you a world of suffering and pain you would never have thought could be exist."  
> more details!  
> Claire DOES have her shadow staff but doesn't need it. So it's not like she can't use her magic without it  
> Toby DOES have his warhammer. Where the two got their magic items? from Camelot after studying. Merlin said that they should have a little more fun with magic now that they've had learned a better control over it. I'm thinking of giving something to Jim but i haven't figured out what exactly  
> Toby DOES do magic, he just doesn't specialize in anything. He's a jack of all trades kind of guy. Yes he still does fake magic tricks. why they're fun and entertaining! even Merlin says they can be funny from time to time. Douxie keeps 'volunteering' Archie anytime Toby needs help with a spell. Archie is like 'wtf?' Douxie think's its funny for him to have to participate  
> 'watch as i pull a familiar out of a hat!' Archie arms crossed  
> 'this is humiliating. I'd better get a treat out of this.'  
> Jim has ALWAYS had problems teleporting. So Jim isn't ever really able to use 'shortcuts' with the rest of everyone, unless he turns full troll THEN he can go just as normal  
> alright enjoy!

I want to make an explanation as to why I usually speed through scenes where there's not much detail, or just don't add as much. So sometimes I feel stupid when reading something. I have a hard time fully grasping something if it's in a really detailed and long written way, and so I need basic short summaries. I've needed it through my entire life, and yes school was always a nightmare. Which is why I always had resource classes. But that's not the point! I just have a hard time trying to figure something out. So when someone writes an entire paragraph in deep detail about something I get totally lost and confused. Like someone making a paragraph about how someone feels about a situation and their mindset. But the bottom line is just 'this thinking made his stomach feel upset'. So I have a hard time writing it as well. Whenever I see anyone writing these big things in fanfics it makes me feel dumb. I mean, I’m not upset with myself, its like 'oh my god I can't figure this out XD'. The more detailed and complex someone makes a scene/line of thought, the more difficult it is to understand.

So when i read other fanfics and try to enjoy them i get a little grouchy. Mostly because i try to figure out whats actually going on. But it takes forever and that makes it all the more difficult to enjoy something. Believe it or not but I'm actually a really slow reader XD and have trouble concentrating. Like i will LITERALLY be reading something and then get distracted WHILE READING IT so then I'm like 'wait when did i finish this whole paragraph?' so i re-read things all the time. It sucks XD I do feel a little down when I can't write these really well detailed scenes with plenty of descriptions and the smallest things that really makes it pop. I do try my best and sometimes it manages to turn out well, but overall I just can't really do it. I like to challenge myself from time to time, but again I can only understand so much. This makes me feel even more stupid because English is my first, and only language I've ever learned. I want to write more than basic bitch stuff. Like if I'm trying to say 'he feels sad' I think, alright I need to make this less dull. So i look up words for sad. Then English being how it is, has a million words for the same thing. I see a word and am like 'alright what's the definition of this?' and it's like 'oh it means these words' and I'm like, okay but WTF do THOSE words mean?! so i look deeper into THEM. And it's this rabbit hole that I've spent over 10 min just to figure it out. Then I'm just like 'fuck it. he's sad. the end.' Cause that's all it was about in the first place! XD So here I am like 'okay, they're in the darklands! it's cold and scary...and...it's the darklands...' And someone else gives this intense description on how truly desolate and depressing it is. But it's the darklands! we already all know it! anyways so I just wanted to get this out there. Maybe it explains stuff about my writing, maybe it doesn't, either way I just wanted to share with you why I write scenes how they are. Alright let's start the chapter!

“Come on you guys! Really! I’m fine!” Jim laughed in a shaky voice as he backed away slowly into a corner, arms raised. He watched as the others approached him one step at a time. Claire said in a worried tone  
“come on Jim. We need to do this”  
“I said I’m fine! See?” Jim smiled and then quickly tried to yank and scratch off the glowing blue collar tightly wrapped around his neck. Merlin shook his head no  
“as I had already stated, it will not come off until I allow it. Now hold still and we can end this quickly” Merlin pulled out a glowing blue dagger that sizzled in the air. Merlin then turned to the others in the room  
(Draal, Deya, Archie, Douxie, Toby, and Claire) and gave the simple command  
“hold him still and lift up his shirt.”

…………….

It had been almost a week now since the dark prince had started to come to Camelot. Bular was walking the hallways of the mages towers looking for anyone. Even though it was night, Bular didn’t expect many others to be out an about. Surprisingly he couldn’t find a single soul. The scent of Jim was caught in the air. Bular stopped and focused on it, the world around him no longer mattered. He followed his nose and finally came across a large room, the sounds of crashing and struggles emanated from behind the doors. Muffled yelling and roars became more clear the closer Bular got to them. The moment he reached the handle and began to open it he saw the others trying to restrain Jim. Deya hissed out  
“OW! THE LITTLE RUNT JUST BIT ME!” Draal blocked a chair that was thrown at him  
“well don’t put your hand near his face!”  
“oh well YOU try to hold his hea-” Deya stopped once she noticed Bular look into the room confused. Jim saw this as his one and only chance to escape. He kicked his legs as wildly as he could, biting at whatever was in range until he managed to run past Bular on all fours and down the hallway in one hell of a haste  
“STOP HIM!” Archie yelled as he flew after Jim. Bular watched as the others made a quick chase in Jim’s direction. He noticed Jim wildly clawing and trying to bite his collar like some feral animal. Toby had to bend over and take a breath. He looked up to a confused Bular  
“oh...h-hey...Bu-Bular” Toby raised a finger up to take a few moments to breathe. Bular crossed his arms and asked  
“what is going on here? Is this some sort of usual routine? Is he trying to avoid a bath or something like that of a whelp?”  
“bath? Nooo Jim loves those. He’s-well it’s a long story” Toby stood up straight, took a deep breath and began  
“alright! SO! It all started this morning...”

EARLIER SAID MORNING!

Toby knocked on a door. He heard the shout of ‘come in’ and thus entered. The workshop was alive with various things bubbling and shifting. Tiny clocks ticked away as well as various books stacked and opened at different times  
“hey, Merlin, got a sec?”  
“greetings dear boy, how might I help you?” Merlin asked not looking up from the paper work he was going over. Toby rubbed the back of his head  
“yeah...so...Jimbo’s been acting...off recently. Have you noticed it too?”  
“off? hm. Well half trolls have strange behaviors at times. It’s in their nature to do odd things. I’ve heard him more than once howl at the moon”  
“well I know that half trolls can be weird, Jim’s had plenty of strange moments. But I mean like-weird even for him”  
“oh? What makes you think so? I haven’t noticed much of a difference. Then again I’ve been held up here for most of the recent time. I’m working on a device that should easily repair any broken object in an instant”  
“oh that sounds cool. So, he’s been doing things that just aren’t like him”  
“like what?”  
“well, he’s been eating a lot more than usual”  
“he is still a growing young half troll. Spikes in appetite are natural”  
“he’s been hoarding food in his room. Hiding a lot of it under his bed”  
“hm. Some trolls do such things because they have a slight fear of not being able to have enough to eat. Typical behavior for those who have young to tend to” Toby began to count on his fingers  
“he’s not been focused and keeps forgetting things” Merlin chuckled  
“perhaps something else simply catches his attention. And no one has a perfect recollection of everything”  
“he’s been stumbling over himself and everything else”  
“perhaps lack of sleep?”  
“he has said that he’s been feeling restless”  
“that must be it then. It could also be possible these are simply side effects from numerous spells”

“he’s been licking and sniffing everything”  
“he already does that often” Toby shrugged  
“true, but like, EVERYTHING, not just some things. He was licking one of my shirts earlier”  
“might have spilled food on it. Not the first time. For either of those. I caught him just the other day sniffing and licking everything in here. I had to use a spray bottle to get him to leave. He scampered off on all fours like he usually does. He was almost trying to chew the arm of the chair over there. His body might be lacking certain minerals which is causing him to have the need to consume and taste everything” Toby tapped his chin  
“huh...spray bottle...I’ll have to remember that...it really would help in a lot of situations...” Toby shook his head and continued  
“he’s been acting feral. Well, more than usual. He was trying to scratch and gnaw on something for at least an hour”  
“chalk that up to what we’ve already discussed”  
“well do you have any advice?” Merlin made a small wave of his hand and a book floated over to Toby  
“here. Read this. Its about the study of his kind. From thinking to physical habits”  
“not a very big book”  
“his kind are so few, it’s difficult to actually take notes on them. Interesting creatures though. Taking both sides of their heritage and yet making something all of their own. Indulge yourself in the book. Bring it back once you’re finished. The answers to all your questions should be held within. Every single piece of known information is recorded in there”  
“what if I can’t find what I need to know?”  
“then observe him yourself. The more we learn about half trolls the better after all. Oh and if you do learn something, please write it down” Toby thanked Merlin and then went on his way.

……………….

Toby opened up the book and flipped through the various chapters  
“lets see. Appetites...Typical diets...Sleeping habits...Fur types...Proper grooming...Mating and sexual reproduction...Sudden spikes in behaviors...oral hygiene...scents and pheromones...relationship and affection types...proper treats to reward for good behavior...chewing and gnawing...how to set a proper trap for them...horn differences between species...ear and facial expressions...what to do if their behavior is negative...purring from pleasure of every kind...body engravings...pubescence...what to do if they get their horns stuck in or on something...theories and hypothesis on magical reactions...Illnesses” out of curiosity Toby turned to the theories chapter, very short of course

“all mannerisms of magical influence applied to them have different results. A test can be preformed in the exact same way 10 times and each result would be different than the others. One theory proposed is a mutation on both the magical and genetic level has altered their physical makeup to no longer be matching to any other creature because they have evolved beyond what we know. Perhaps a discovery in the future as to why this is could be found from different mutations and evolution in creatures. Half trolls could simply be the first of many to receive such a gift from birth. This could possibly be the very first learned examples of what to expect in the future when studying magical creatures. While all magical creatures have adapted to their environment along with many other factors, have shown quick and remarkable changes at various times. These however, no matter what difference, have all had the same reaction to any proper magic when exposed to it. Experiments have been preformed to test if any other species could mutate into acquiring the strange phenomenon half trolls bear.

So far to this very modern age no matter what creature that has been bred with one another (requirements and genetic and magical have stayed the same thus a troll cannot breed with a stalking for an example) has acquired such an oddity. One important thing to note is that no matter what magics are applied to half trolls, the effects have been known and explained in some way or another. A question has been asked, perhaps half troll bodies are the future of magical study? All KNOWN magic will apply various KNOWN effects upon them. What if from this we discovery new types of previously undiscovered magic? And if so, would those when applied to a half troll have a similar effect? Or a previously known one? Could a half trolls body be some sort of mirror that reflects magical symptoms back into the world in a different form of light?

The different types of magic reflected back are similar in nature. A destructive spell applied, might very well have their bodies create a different destructive possibility in one way or another. Teleportation magic applies as meant, however they are always transported into a different location seemingly at random. One wizard had tested this. Her experiments consisted of searching for any clue or connection. One test was made up of the desire in mind when teleporting. Not going there, but simply willing to go there. The half troll was instead teleproted to an unknown destination at the time. Once the half troll was recovered, the next test was conducted. Could the half troll’s teleportation result be that of somewhere where the half troll has been to previously? And their memory somehow affects the spell itself? As far as results for this test have been, half trolls have been teleported to destinations they had never known of beforehand. The next test was for the one casting the spell to check if the half troll’s teleportation would be sent to the place within the casters own memory. Once more, the half troll had not teleported to the chosen area, instead the results ended in the same manner. Being in a place previously unknown, except this one was that of the casters.

The next test conducted was to will the teleportation to a place at random, unknown to both the caster and half troll. The results ended up with the half troll’s destination nearby the spot the spell was cast, hardly a few steps away. The theory to this was that the spell could not be properly work because neither the test subject or the caster knew where to go. So far no other tests have yielded any difference in results” Toby scratched his head and said  
“huh. Well that makes sense with Claires shadow portals. Geez is it really that complex? Man I have got to catch up on my magic studies, I have been slacking off for too long.” Toby saw Jim standing still with a blank face, just staring off into space down a hallway. Toby greeted as he walked over  
“hey Jimbo! Whatcha up to?...hello? Earth to Jim...” Toby waved his hand in front of his face getting no reaction  
“yo, Jim, you alright?” Jim gasped heavily and suddenly became animated  
“wh-what where am I?!”  
“you’re clearly not feeling alright. Why don’t we get you to bed”  
“I’m fine. Look I was just kinda...day dreaming” Toby raised an eyebrow  
“really? Day dreaming?”  
“yeah!”  
“alright. About what?” Jim started to violently itch his stomach  
“i...i don’t remember”  
“it JUST happened!”  
“yeah well do YOU remember ever dream you have?”  
“at night, no but-are you alright? you’re scratching yourself pretty hard there. I thi-” Toby stopped mid sentence as Jim started to cough heavily then hack up glowing blue gunk. It bubbled and sizzled on the floor. Jim spit out the rest and shivered. Toby quickly said in shock  
“alright we need to get you some hel-” Jim suddenly turned to Toby, pupils constricted, roaring as violently and loudly as possible  
“I SAID I’M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Jim shook all over then ran off quickly. Toby wiped some of the blue gunk off of his face then quickly turned to go straight to the others

………

“-weird right?!” Toby finished explaining. Toby along with Deya, Draal, Archie, Douxie, and Claire were hanging out in the study room. The two trolls arm wrestling while the humans and familiar were reading their own books. Deya grunted as she was in equal power to Draal  
“I’m not an expert on half trolls, but I don’t think they produce that stuff” Douxie added  
“she’s right. Unless Jim’s going through some sort of half troll puberty, I highly doubt this is biologically normal” Toby showed the book in his hands  
“I read through half troll pubescence! I read literally every page! Also Jim needs things to chew on more often because he might end up having oral problems later on in his life. Chewing helps prevent this. Kinda like puppies and teething? I think? Also we should polish his horns. It relaxes half trolls. Anyways literally NOTHING explains this!” Archie looked up and adjusted his glasses  
“I think this calls for us being worried. He might have a bug”  
“like an STD?”  
“no of course not! A magical parasite. Let’s hope it isn’t one of the worse ones.” Archie flew over to the book shelves skimming them quickly then pulled out a large tome  
“here we are.” Archie flew to a large table dropping the book. Douxie walked over along with the rest of them, looking while Douxie flipped through the pages  
“magical creatures. Parasite section...” Archie said worriedly  
“oh dear. This isn’t good” Claire raised an eyebrow  
“mind informing us?” Douxie clarified  
“right here. A yargin. A parasitic amphibian that makes a nest inside of a living hosts stomach. Feeding off of any food ingested, while producing chemicals through it’s skin to be absorbed by the host. The chemicals changes the hosts brain via a kind of hormone that causes the host to become defensive and protective of themselves. Once the yargin has grown large enough, it will begin to lay eggs within the hosts digestive tract. The eggs will hatch after a few months and consume the host from the inside out until nothing but a dried out barely alive husk is left...yeah okay that’s not good” Archie read another passage  
“symptoms include:  
The need to consume larger quantities of nourishment  
Restlessness  
Intense itching  
Producing a blue mucus like substance that is a side effect from the yargin’s chemicals combining with the stomachs natural acid  
Loss of awareness  
Intense defensive behavior  
Loss of balance and hand eye coordination  
High feral behavior  
And a lowered sex drive”

Toby was digging around in his pocket as he spoke  
“don’t know about the sex drive stuff, but Jim has everything else. How do we get that frog thing out of his stomach?”

“invasive surgery on the stomach and possible digestive tract depending on the age of the yargin. They appear to age rapidly. As long as it hasn’t been a full week since he’s behaved this way, he should be fine”  
“and if he isn’t?”  
“i suppose we have one less half troll in the world”  
“WHAT?!”  
“I’m making light of this. We would only have to slice open his entire digestive tract and check every inch of it. Those intestine will take a lot of time to go through” Claire put up her hands worried  
“hold on, we can’t just slice Jim open like some sort of...science project!” Archie licked his paw and continued  
“well, we need to work fast then. And hope he doesn’t have any eggs within his bowels”  
“well then let’s just go and get him”  
“yes because he will just gladly sit still for us and allow us to do what we need to. He’s most likely going to try his best to escape. That little frog in his belly is making it to where the host, our half troll, will do everything he can to stay safe”  
“then we set a trap?”  
“and how do you suppose we do that? He’s a smart thing. He’ll figure out anything we try to do. And obviously we can’t use magic to trap him”

Toby finally pulled out his keys with an ‘aha!’ he smirked at everyone  
“I have the perfect idea. First, we need Merlin”

……………………….

“oh dear. Yes we cannot just allow him to die. Where else will we get our half troll supplies?” Merlin joked  
“Worry not, I have just the thing” the others watched Merlin rifle through various boxes until he pulled out a glowing blue collar then showed the others  
“a very intricate and difficult collar” Deya laughed  
“that looks like what we put on him when he goes full troll”  
“similar, but no. This is something I’ve worked on for quite some time. It negates any and every magical prevention or cause it to be disrupted”  
“so this will work on the runt?”  
“in theory yes. It should even prevent his own body to resist magic. However, this is not something I’m fully sure of. If it doesn’t work, then I’m afraid Jim will have to have surgery” Claire knit her eyes in worry and asked  
“and if it does work?”  
“then we hold him down and I can cut it out of him without needing to cut HIM open” Merlin rifled through another box then pulled out a dagger then unsheathed it  
“This can create miniature portals. I slice this above that belly of his and take out the nasty little vermin”  
“then that’s it? He won’t be hurt at all?”  
“well I’m going to be digging through his actual stomach. So as long as he’s held nice and still, it will be no problem. Not a single scratch on-or in- him. So then, where is he currently?” Toby shrugged  
“dunno. He ran off and he won’t answer his phone. BUT from that book you let me borrow, it talks about how to trap half trolls. And I figured out the perfect thing. But we have to wait until tonight”

……………………………

Jim hacked up more blue gunk and shivered, holding his stomach as he limped back to his room. He needed to eat. He needed to sleep. He would be fine. Like he always was! Everyone is panicked over nothing! Jim sniffed around smelling something wonderful. He followed the scent and walked through a room. In the center was a hunk of metal covered in some kind of sauce he’s never smelt before. He walked over to it and bent over to pick it up. He licked it and felt wonders on his tongue. It was one of the best things he’s ever tasted. He lapped and nibbled at the hunk of metal, sitting down and savoring it. The world seemed to melt away from him. He stopped mid lick when he felt something snug close around his neck. When he reached up, he felt a smooth collar. He tugged on it, only to get nothing. No slack or stretch. He tugged harder and still gained nothing. He started to grip it and yank it off. His mind started to panic as he heard the door close behind him softly. He turned to look and see no one there. He started to assume it was the wind. He felt a small vibration from his collar as it tightened ever so gently.  
“now.” he heard someones voice call out. Jim saw the air shimmer around him and his friends had manifested in front of him. An invisibility spell. Claire said calmly  
“Jim. We need you to stay still. You have a parasite in your stomach. Everything will be alright. Just-”  
“no...I’m fine!” Toby inched closer, noticing Jim tense up  
“that’s just the frog talking”  
“wait frog? There’s nothing in me! I’m fi-” Jim stopped to hack up more blue gunk. Toby said  
“see? Proof”  
“this?! Pfft it’s nothing! We all cough up blue stuff from time to time! How do you know if it’s not a normal thing for me or not? you’re crazy” Jim started to try to pull off his collar. Merlin spoke  
“no use in doing that. That won’t come of until I want it to. It cannot be harmed nor broken. Stay still and come here”

“Come on you guys! Really! I’m fine!” Jim laughed in a shaky voice as he backed away slowly into a corner, arms raised. He watched as the others approached him one step at a time. Claire said in a worried tone  
“come on Jim. We need to do this”  
“I said I’m fine! See?” Jim smiled and then quickly tried to yank and scratch off the glowing blue collar tightly wrapped around his neck. Merlin shook his head no  
“as I had already stated, it will not come off until I allow it. Now hold still and we can end this quickly” Merlin pulled out a glowing blue dagger that sizzled in the air. Merlin then turned to the others in the room and gave the simple command  
“hold him still and lift up his shirt.”

……………….

Jim was huffing, feeling a heavy pit in his stomach. Every few seconds he would cough out gunk. He wheezed and tried his best to flee. He would trip and stumble. Sometimes falling to the floor with a dull thump. He was tired and out of breath, something so unlike him. He was strong! Young! Healthy! He shouldn’t even be breaking a sweat right now! But it felt as if he has been running for three days straight.

Jim felt his body start to become numb. His mind grew fuzzy and eyelids heavy. He slumped against a wall for support. He heard Toby’s voice somewhere nearby say gently and quietly  
“it’s alright Jimbo. it’s alright. Just close your eyes and have yourself a little nap. When you wake back up everything will be alright” Jim could hardly make anything out except for fuzzy shapes and then sleep overwhelmed him

………………….

Jim started to open his eyes. The world becoming solid once more. His vision began to clear and his ears could hardly understand the voices  
“-almost done. I found the blasted thing” Jim looked down to see a small portal above his stomach, various tool’s nearby reaching into it and pulled out large strands of blue gunk  
“slippery little pest. Ah, got it! Bring the jar quick!” Jim watched as a strange frog like creature wiggled around trying to free itself from the pliers clamped rightly around it’s leg. It was quickly placed in a jar as the portal was closed. Jim felt his head being gently pet  
“he’s awake. See? That wasn’t so bad now was it?” he heard another voice say  
“so that thing didn’t lay eggs in him right?” the original voice answered  
“no no, it was much too young. It’s a good thing we found it. A few more days and things wouldn’t be this simple” Jim was groggy and tried to sit up, only to feel an intense clench of pain in his stomach. He cried and gripped it. Whoever was petting him guided his head and torso back down  
“relax now. You’re still hurt. You need time to recover from that thing that built a home in you” Jim felt a cold wet rag be put on his forehead and a different voice spoke  
“he just needs a couple days to rest before he’ll be as right as rain” Jim’s eyes grew heavy and the lids quickly fell. The last thing he heard was  
“now we gently carry...”

The next day…

Jim was watching something on his laptop as he laid in his bed. A knock was on his door and he told the knocker to come in. Bular stepped through the door then shut it behind himself with his tail. Jim smiled and greeted warmly  
“hey Bular”  
“greetings Jim. How is your health today?”  
“eh I’m getting better. That damn frog really did a number on me. I’ve been having to drink these nasty milkshakes and ONLY them. Not allowed to have anything else. Honestly it tastes and looks like sewage blended with mold then topped with rancid milk. But it’s helping to heal me”  
“That is good to hear. Does anyone know where that parasite originated from?”  
“eh no one really knows. Douxie thinks that it somehow came from some portal due to a side effect from a spell”  
“unusual. Hm. Mind if I sit?”  
“go ahead!” Bular plopped down on a stone seat next to Jim, looking the half troll up and down slowly. Once more taking in every detail. Nothing was out of the ordinary, save from some marks on his stomach from the intense scratching that happened the previous day. Jim took a sip of his drink through his straw, only to cringe and shake his head, then returned to his kind demeanor  
“so Bular, what brings you here? Its nice to see you of course! Just curious”

‘curiosity about me? He has yet to ask more than just basic details. Clearly not trying to gain any information that could boost his standing with my father. First time anyone has ever done that.’

“You are tutoring me about the different things to experience. Now I have returned, like I always have”  
“yeah I should have figured” Jim laughed happily causing Bular to tingle on the inside.

‘still not understanding this foul reaction. More notes needs to be taken. Perhaps his laughter causes something within me to stir and become defensive? hm. No that can’t be it.’

“if you are too ill to continue, then I will understand”  
“nah I can still do it. Alright, let’s see...last time we ended with you learning about TV shows. I think we should dive into some movies now. Time for one of my FAVORITE series. Gun robot!” both Jim and Bular has scooted themselves closer, getting more comfortable as Jim played the first movie on his laptop. So far Bular had enjoyed the action and adventure genre part of human media. Humans truly were creative and knew how to entertain. The dark prince would occasionally glance over to Jim’s sweet face. The occasional laughter that would make Bular feel mushy inside really did haunt him. Or taunt him more like. As much as the troll wanted to rage against the unknowable feeling, he wanted that much more to sit and enjoy his time

Enjoy.

No longer just for educational purposes, but actually...enjoying things.

An unexplored part of him that gave him slight chills and anxiety. A part of himself that he was becoming more and more unsure of. Was that in him the entire time? Lurking right beneath the surface and only now is he diving deeper into it? Or was this some unjust side effect from having the half troll’s education plant itself within?


	6. Trolling the troll(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bular finally gets to meet troll Jim  
> then has various moments with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtP6inWOKRw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwy0636eYsA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysho2xTWUYo  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FJhEbhCYo8  
> those songs make me think of full troll jim  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VFxTEq2Xfo  
> perfect song for Bular pinning for Jim  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCzSarjjApQ  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obcCmQYg9bk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv0M-5RUFQM  
> songs that make me imagine bular trying to do his best at the very beginning of the relationship  
> https://arcadia-trash.tumblr.com/post/626198355441270784  
> Look closely at Arrrg and you can see his pubes! they took it out of the show though  
> another note: The statues in the forge are past champions of pyrobligst. kinda like a sports hall of fame  
> https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/627720839920599040/bliinkous-get-bonkd  
> they do this often  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeWzM028q-8  
> Claws are sexy. done deal. This song is sexy~ but i only like the talking parts (which is few)  
> Alright so since this is a fic where I'm trying new things, I'm going to try and write some dic x gunmar stuff in this. never wrote it before, so it might be a fun experience. and a LOT of good ideas surfaced with thoughts about various scenes. some you'll see in the future. more juicy gossip and drama to be written. let's work with it and see where it takes us, shall we?  
> Alright so long story short. Ran out of meds. on nasty withdrawls RN. don't like to talk about it. Hard to keep full scenes in my head going. hard to concentrate for too long. Ironically the way to help ignore this pain is to write, which causes it. idk, my body is stupid. point is, i hope this chapter makes full sense.

Bular growled to himself as he entered Camelot. Walking past guards who were not his fathers always bugged him. They were not willing to die on command for him. Listen to every word. Fear him. Respect him. Beg him for forgiveness if they stepped even the smallest bit out of line. These guards simply saw and treated him like any regular nobody. Bular watched the citizens go about their night. Trolls, humans, and changelings all interacting. Talking, sharing food, trading, playing games, and some just sat around looking up at the sky. Everything here was so...relaxed.

It seemed weak to Bular.

Everyone’s guard so lowered that even the slightest assault would hardly be repelled with great effort on their part. Weak simple weapons and armors-hell even some guards didn’t wear armor! This place was a mountain of weakness. And weakness was a sin of the worst kind to the gumm-gumms. Bular snarled as he walked through an empty street. It made his stomach churn with hate and disgust. To be treated like some regular weakling. Some pathetic useless whelp. Bular had spent his entire life to become the exact opposite. As deadly as his father. That was his dream. To prove to both worlds and all people that he is not something to go up against. Not something to argue and fight with. He was a prince! Of the gumm-gumms no less! Violence and devastation was in his blood! Being here? Within this palace of sin? To be looked down upon? It didn’t sit right with him. Given the chance, he would burn this entire place to the ground with everyone in it.

Well…

Almost everyone…

Those blue eyes that plagued his thoughts…

Bular slowed down when he came into the courtyard the group usually spent their time in. In the dead center, laid a Troll. On his side, hand propping up his head, picking his teeth with a sword. As Bular got closer, he started to notice the details.

The scent.

The eyes.

The horns.

They seemed so familiar.

So far the troll had yet to notice him, he was just staring up at the sky looking at all the twinkling stars right above their heads.

Bular was here nearly everyday to learn, so he should have easily learned of a troll such as this. But it wasn’t like he was meeting every single person in the city. Bular growled out

“you there. Troll.” The troll looked down to Bular and smiled  
“Hey Bular”  
“I’m looking for a half troll named Jim. Have you seen him?” the troll smirked and tapped his chin  
“have I seen him...hmm...have I seen him...ah! Yes”  
“where?”  
“in his bedroom this morning”  
“where is he now?” the troll shrugged with a smirk  
“he doesn’t exist” Bular walked closer and jabbed a finger aggressively into the trolls direction  
“I do not enjoy being toyed with. Tell me now.”  
“someones bossy tonight” The troll yawned widely and stretched out, claws digging deep into the earthly ground beneath him. He smacked his lips and closed the gap between him and Bular on all fours. Bular growled. He was not about to be challenged.  
“easy Bular, it’s me, Jim”  
“what? Do not test me. I am in no mood. Final warning.” Jim smacked his lips and scratched his sideburns  
“aww, boo. You’re no fun. Well, I guess you were going to learn eventually” Jim cleared his throat into his fist  
“alright. SO long ago when Jim was but a lil baby boy, he was born a half troll. Right? Well over the years for some odd reason he had the power to go full troll and back at will. So sometimes he’ll go full troll from time to time if he feels like it. It’s sorta like...” Jim rolled his hand  
“changing an outfit? I honestly don’t know how to describe it. But, it’s fun! And I do it often”  
“No being has such a power. The only thing capable of doing anything near that would be a changeling and their foul kind can’t spawn half trolls. Stop wasting my time!” Jim stood up straight and shrugged  
“well I can change. No one knows why, and no one really cares. Want your proof? Look closely” Jim suddenly changed back, making Bular’s eyes go wide in disbelief  
“see Bular? I didn’t lie”  
“how-you-how-”  
“yeah I usually get the same reaction. Sometimes some people only know my full troll, others know my half troll. No matter what, I’m all the same. Well, a little different full troll, but you get the idea” Jim switched back and forth a few times before stopping on his full troll form  
“see? At will. Like turning something off or on. It’s pretty helpful actually”

While Bular studied every new detail about the once seemingly thought average half troll, he noticed a silver collar snug around his neck. A little charm attached in the shape of a heart. Jim chuckled  
“like my collar? I think it’s pretty”  
“why do you wear one of those? You are no ones pet...are you?” Jim stood up fully and shrugged  
“eh. Its debatable. Maybe I’m the oats pet, maybe I’m my friends. Maybe I’m not sometimes maybe I am. Honestly I don’t care. Still get my respect, and my free will. Besides, jokes are always fun to make” Jim laughed as he scratched his neck and yawned widely  
“man I need a nap. I’ve only slept like...14 hours today. I need to ease up on so much activity” Jim stretched and cracked some of his bones then rolled his shoulders  
“alright, so. Why did you come looking for little-well not so little currently-old me?”  
“my usual”  
“hm? OHHHH wow I feel like a dumbass” Jim smacked his forehead and giggled  
“alright! Well, hmmm let’s see…” Jim tapped his chin and looked around  
“I feel like being full troll still...hmm...no movies...no shows...books? Nah...no videogames...eating? Hmmm...yeah. Yeah I could eat. Hey, Bular, why don’t I show you more human food? Sound good?” a small spark of excitement burst to life in Bular’s chest  
“would you be cooking?” Jim waved it off  
“nahhh. Don’t feel like it” the spark quickly snuffed out  
“oh.”  
“Let’s just go raid some dumpsters in a place called Arcadia oaks. It’s where I live! Well, my MAIN home” Jim pointed behind him with his thumb  
“this place is kinda like my ah...hmm...wait you wouldn’t understand what that meant...erm...a second home I guess” Jim clapped his hands together then rubbed them  
“alright! let’s get scootin! Let me go get a portal spell an-”  
“spell? But you’re a half troll. That won’t work properly on you” Jim smiled and chuckled  
“well, when I’m FULL TROLL I’m just that. Full troll. Everything is just like any normal full troll. Inside and out. So magic will be fine with me!” Jim looked up in the sky with wonder while scratching his chest and thinking aloud  
“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to turn full human...eh oh well!”

………………….

Bular was now learning a side of Jim he didn’t even know existed. Well, apparently an entire new region of Jim existed. He watched the troll dig through various dumpsters all across Arcadia and gobble down every piece of garbage he could nab. Bular was...fascinated. Jim, wanting to always be clean and neat, was now slugging his way through filth and grime.

Bular was a little...he couldn’t place it. All he knew was that this half troll-now full troll-truly held so many secrets and wonders within. It was like falling through a floorboard and seeing an entirely different home right below the main one. Bular did enjoy how big and strong Jim looked, but much more preferred the small cute tight half troll. The creature he wanted to know everything about inside and out, was missing. Now replaced by an entirely new entity. Would this Jim be simple? More complex? Hardly any troll held anything near as complex as humans did. Trolls were so straight forward. Simple. Easy to understand. Humans were just one big confusing clump of emotions. Bular tried not to bother learning any of it. What was the point? He had not had to interact with any of them for beyond a few moments at a time. Now that this half troll is in his life…humanity and it’s secrets seemed tempting to uncover. Finally dig into the mystery deeper, seeing how far down the rabbit hole went.

This troll that was crouched in front of him, face first in a dumpster behind a cafe, was moaning blissful things as he stuffed stale bread and coffee grounds into his mouth. Bular had his fair share of food as well, but he much more preferred something with more...meat. He hated that he was forced to eat literally anything else except for humans. He made due. He really didn’t mind cardboard though…

Jim burped loudly then turned to Bular  
“hey, we need to stop someplace real quick, is that cool with you?”  
“cool?”  
“uh-is that acceptable with you?”  
“you’re the one showing me around. I follow your lead”  
“guess it’s cool then” Jim grabbed a fistful of soggy napkins with coffee stains and shoved them into his mouth as he lead Bular away…

…...

“mom, I’m home!” Jim called out sweetly  
“I’m in the kitchen!” Jim sniffed the air, mouth watering  
“you cooking again?”  
“well my attempt at least” Jim hugged his mother tightly. She cringed  
“ugh Jim you smell awful!” Jim chuckled  
“well I was hungry”  
“ugh your breath is even worse! Go shower!”  
“eh. Nah” Barbara kissed Jim on the cheek  
“so, how’s my big boy doing? It’s nice to see you tonight. And in troll form? what’s the occasion?”  
“just felt like being a big boy” Jim sniffed at the wretched abomination that was Barbara’s attempt at a meal  
“well, I tried cooking meatloaf like you! And it...well...”  
“it smells amazing!”

A fun little thing Jim and his mother had. Barbara loved when Jim taught her to better her skills, honing the mastery of the knife and fork! As putrid as her food typically was, full troll Jim’s mouth watered at it. So, whenever they cooked together, Jim would go full troll and gobble up whatever...thing...she managed to craft. No need to waste food! And easy cleanup! So some evenings they would just spend time together in the kitchen laughing and cooking. Jim would perfect his meals, taste test, then switch to full troll and ate his mothers attempt. It was one of their favorite activities

Jim was digging into the food while Barbara pat his arm  
“so, what’s my big boy doing tonight? Other than rooting around in filth”  
“ghadh-mah”  
“don’t talk with your mouth full” Jim swallowed, burped and continued  
“I’m showing a new friend around. He’s a troll who wants to know more about human life and everything it has to offer. I won him over by my famous meat pie”  
“ooh that one is something that can make anyone agree to anything. So where is this friend of yours?”  
“outside. He said he would rather wait there. Guess he feels claustrophobic in human homes. Makes sense. He is a big troll”  
“so how are the others?”

Bular crossed his arms as he looked up at the night sky. Occasionally he would peek in through the living room windows to see Jim and his human mother laugh and speak. Bular frowned and felt a small cold burn in the pit of his stomach. He never had loving gentle interactions with his mother. Yes they loved and cared for one another, but gumm-gumms didn’t exactly live in a happily ever soft loving sweet gentle after. Seeing Jim with his human mother being so...casual...was just as strange as anything else the half troll/full troll presented him with. Bular chalked every piece of information he was gathering that night. He felt like he started to really get a good grasp on the very outline of Jim’s being. Perhaps it wouldn’t take as long as Bular had originally imagined it would be. Maybe he was overthinking things too much. A half troll no matter what is still a half a troll. So obviously half of Jim was simplistic, if not feral.

Bular watched Jim be kissed in the cheek by his mother then they shared another hug. A little nuzzle, and a goodbye. Jim mastered his way around his home, easily ducking and moving around everything with perfect ease no matter which form he took. Jim stretched out as he left his home then waved to Bular  
“alright! So, let’s keep this party going! Let’s head to a few more places”

…………………...

“-so then I came home and I guess the orgy fixed itself after the police arrived. And THAT’S the story of how my very first test drive for a vespa went” Jim finished as the two had returned to Camelot. Bular chuckled  
“why do fleshbags desire the strangest of things?”  
“oh like you’ve never wanted to test something out which then caused a serious of wacky incidents to spiral out of control?”  
“no”  
“eh. Well you’re a full troll you wouldn’t understand the joy”  
“you’re a full troll too”  
“for now” Jim winked and gave a smile. The two stopped at Jim’s room. Jim opened up his door then walked in, asking Bular if he’d like to join. Bular looked at the rising sun  
“I should return home. We will speak later”  
“Alright, good morning Bular”  
“same to you Jim” Bular watched Jim shut his door, his mind reviewing the entire night on the town they had spent together. Bular was certainly surprised. He had a lot more fun than he would have considered. A piece of him was looking forward to the next time he could spend an entire night with Jim in his troll form again

………..

It was two days later when Bular encountered the troll form once again.  
Bular was roaming Camelot searching for the hybrid when he walked into a large room to see Toby and Claire talking to one another in a distressed tone. Claire sighed  
“-and then? Alright that’s fine. Let me handle it” the two looked up at the rafters, Bular’s eyes followed their own. Up in a dark corner a faint glow and a large being was sitting there up against the wall. Claire used a portal to go up next to it. She put a hand on the creatures back  
“come on Jim. Tell me what’s wrong” Jim turned his large full troll head, his glowing eyes showing aggression, trying to cover up misery  
“go away Claire.”  
“come on, tell your best friend what’s wrong” Jim just growled and pushed her away gently. Claire simply walked back over  
“tell me. I’m not leaving until you do”  
“leave me alone!”  
“and let you stay up here feeling terrible?”  
“Yes! I want to wallow in silence!”  
“please tell me what’s wrong and I’ll leave you alone”  
“you will?”  
“mhm”  
“no. You’re lying! You’ll just stay here!”  
“I swear on our friendship I’ll leave once you’ve told me” Jim grumbled then sighed  
“it’s stupid. I’m stupid.”  
“no you’re not. You’re an amazing half troll who’s full troll right now. What makes you feel stupid?” Jim sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck  
“I...was playing an online game. Some people were trolling me on it. They were saying nasty things to me and it just...reminded me of highschool. It’s dumb I know. They shouldn’t be getting to me. I know that! I don’t know why...” Jim sighed and whimpered  
“it was just hurtful and it made me remember the shit I went through. See? It is a dumb thing.” Claire tried her best to hug him  
“you’re not dumb. Internet people suck and their lives are shitty so they need to hurt others. You went through a lot of BS in highschool so it’s not something you can just get over. You really went through a lot, and not just with the whole play stuff. You had a really tough time. But you’re so amazing and strong for being able to have handled it. You deal with it pretty damn good, but you’re only hum-hal-mortal. You’re mortal. I still have cringy thoughts and painful flare ups from time to time. I’m not trying to compare my own pain to yours, but I’m with you” Jim pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her a bit too hard  
“thanks Claire. Your a good friend”  
“uh, excuse me? I am NOT your friend. I am your BEST friend”  
“well Toby did come along first...”  
“we’re both your best friends, in different ways. You can only girl out with me” Jim snorted and laughed  
“yeah that’s true”  
“so, you ready to come down now big fella?”  
“alright. I will. As much as I want to feel sorry for myself, I shouldn’t handle it like that. I’ll sneak up here and wallow when no one is looking”  
“that’s the spirit”

Toby jumped when he turned to his side to see Bular suddenly be there  
“oh jeez! You scared the crap out of me!” Toby took a long breath in and out  
“when did you get here?”  
“a few minutes ago.” Bular looked upward to see troll Jim and Claire hugging and talking more  
“what’s going on?”  
“sometimes when Jim feels really down-upset-he goes full troll and finds some place he can cram himself into so he can sulk in silence. That collar of his gives us a kind of notification when Jim’s super upset. So of course, as his best friends, we found him and are trying to literally talk him to be himself again”  
“if he prefers to be upset in silence then why not just stay half troll? He could easily fit into places better”  
“eh. Why do animals cower in corners? Why do people not like to talk to others even if we want to? Nature I guess. Or not. I’m not an expert”  
“hm.” Bular watched as Claire opened up a portal, then proceeded to push Jim into it. Clearly a near impossibility to move the troll, but Jim let her anyways. She followed leaving Toby and Bular all alone with one another  
“where did they go?”  
“sometimes they just go hangout someplace together. Do emotional stuff. I’m not the best at it, and they have their own take on it. Jim and I do emotional stuff too but it’s different. Sorry, really don’t know how to explain it. It’s just a human emotion thing”  
“ugh. Something far more difficult to understand than mathematics.”  
“right?”

…………..

One night Bular and Jim spent it together out and about, talking and laughing, enjoying one anothers company. Once they came to Camelot Jim absentmindedly wandered out into the open as the sun was rising. He started to wail in pain and turn to Bular for help. The black troll could only look on in terror and back away as sunlight slowly enveloped the troll. Jim desperately pleaded for aid with tears streaming down his face  
“Bular! Please! Help me!” Bular just watched Jim cry out in pain as he collapsed onto the ground and reached out

(mhm. You know the position) 

Jim had fully turned to stone. 

Bular looked in sheer horror at the sight of the dead troll. He froze in terror unable to figure out what to do. A portal opened nearby and Claire, Toby, Douxie, and Archie stepped out of it. Archie finishing a joke  
“-and then the man said he drowned in a puddle of his own cranberry juice!” the four laughed then stopped walking when the saw the scene. Bular shouted  
“He turned to stone! I had nothing to do with it!” Claire rolled her eyes  
“it’s alright Bular. He does this all the time to prank people”  
“prank?”  
“give it a second”  
“I-I don’t understa-” Bular stopped mid sentence as Jim suddenly broke apart. The half troll stretched himself out and cracked his neck, smiling at Bular  
“gottcha!” Bular was flabbergasted  
“what?! How?!” Jim yawned and stretched  
“So I learned a few years ago that if I ‘die’ as a troll, as long as I’m a full statue of course, I simply break apart and revert back to my normal self. It hurts like hell, but then I feel a LOT better once I’ve been ‘reborn’. Its like all the knots and tensions just break away” Claire flicked Jim’s ear causing him to wince  
“he likes to do this to people when he first meets them so he can scare them.” Jim laughed  
“hey it’s funny!”  
“not when someone thinks you literally died” Jim turned back to Bular  
“I can’t go full troll for a while if I do that. I guess I need to ‘recover’ myself or something? doesn’t matter.”

Bular was still mentally shaken from literally watching this creature plead for aid and die painfully in front of him, only to then be fine and say it was a simple jest. Bular wished that Jim would never do any kind of trick like that again.

For the rest of the day Bular was in a sour mood. Being fooled was something he did NOT take lightly. As much as he wanted to rage and truly end Jim’s life himself, he knew it wouldn’t be helpful. If he were to fully understand Jim and complete his main objective, then he obviously couldn’t end his life. Bular didn’t need a silent enigma running through his mind with absolutely no way to fully solve it.

Again.

He already had previous torments afflicting his mind from unsolvable moments. One of them was something a warrior said to him right before Bular gave the killing blow. To this day what the warrior spoke still haunted him.

Bular almost snapped when Draal started to laugh and point at him  
“you FELL for that?! You’re more of an idio-” Deya kicked Draal in the dick sending him to the ground in pain  
“don’t mock your ex. I’m not in the mood to watch people fight. I want to have fun tonight and not that kind. Besides when YOU fell for it you passed out the second you saw runt was fine.”

Seeing Draal writhing in pain on the ground DID cheer Bular up a great sum, but still…

He gave a nasty look to Deya when she put her hand on his shoulder  
“listen. No one has ever exactly had a ‘good’ reaction when runt plays that nasty little trick. I cried and dropped to my knees when he did it to me. So, if that helps to cheer you up to hear, then I hope it does. If not, eh. Come on, forget it, come drink and laugh with the rest of us while the fleshbags and the runt cook” Bular gave in with a sigh. He could argue and fight, but he didn’t care about putting energy into doing it. Yeah. He could use a drink. Plus watching Jim cook is always an enjoyable activity. So elegant. Graceful…

He felt his face go hot each time Jim smiled and laughed.

Another sip of glug. Another smile. Another flash of heat.


	7. Obsession confession pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings come to light and confessions are made  
> Bular almost dies  
> Blinky aint havin none of your shit  
> what a curious object  
> geez Deya don't break my door down  
> no take backs!  
> Jim you're too nice for your own good  
> DON'T MAKE JIM FEEL EMBARRASSED  
> now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was asked 'wait so Bular was just allowed into their private meeting? no one stopped him or anything?' answer? nope! well no one stopped him cause there are no guards around in the towers there. no point. No one ever interrupts them so no one really cared about even locking the door. also you'll find out more to this later! the reason Bular came into the meeting easy, not that no one locks the door  
> https://bular.tumblr.com/post/628084101269848064  
> this is adorable, im making this cannon. Messing with Jim's fur and Jim's super into it  
> 'MAKE ME THE MOST BEAUTIFUL HALF TROLL! I WANT ALL THE BOYS TO BE LIKE 'hot damn snacc AF'  
> holy shit over 500 hits and not even a full month old! =D so happy so many people like to read this!

‘Thump thump’

‘Thump thump’

‘Thump thump’

Bular made a cruel face as he gripped his chest

‘Thump thump’

He snarled and shook his head violently

‘Thump thump’

He slammed his fist against his bedroom wall, cracking it while making an imprint of his fist

‘Thump thump’

He hated this.

‘Thump thump’

He finally realized it

‘Thump thump’

Jim wasn’t just an enigma

‘Thump thump’

He was a potential mate.

‘Thump thump’

Bular’s heart beat differently when the half troll was around. The friendly face and warm smile

‘Thump thump’

The delicious food fragrances that would cling to his cloths causing him to be somehow even better smelling

‘Thump thump’

The soft looking fur of his. So blue and tender.

‘Thump thump’

Bular wanted to hold Jim close and bury his nose into it

‘Thump thump’

Savoring it’s feel and scent

‘Thump thump’

Bular punched the wall again, wanting to feel the pain course through his fist and up into his arm

‘Thump thump’

ANYTHING to distract himself from his own body

‘Thump thump’

Bular closed his eyes. Wanting this to end. He hated this affection. It felt like poison burning through his veins and tainting his heart

‘Thump thump’

Those eyes. Those tusks and teeth

‘Thump thump’

How could something look so beautiful yet be so dangerous in a fight?

‘Thump thump’

Bular took a deep breath through his nose. Imagining himself in Jim’s room, savoring the hybrids scent

‘Thump thump’

He wanted. No. NEEDED to claim Jim as his mate

‘Thump thump’

This desire wouldn’t vanish until it was sated

‘Thump thump’

Bular didn’t even want to imagine all the sexual lusts and starvation he had for Jim

‘Thump thump’

He REFUSED to open that can of worms.

‘Thump thump’

Bular slammed his head against the wall over and over again until his head was throbbing. Finally distracted by a different kind of pain

‘Thump thump’

The half trolls wonderful laugh

‘Thump thump’

The cute purrs and other noises he made

‘Thump thump’

Bular’s body had locked itself in place

‘Thump thump’

It wouldn’t budge

‘Thump thump’

It wouldn’t focus on anything else but the damn hybrid

‘Thump thump’

Why? Out of every possible creature that could be a potential mate, WHY did it have to be that-that-that exquisite creature?!

‘Thump thump’

Beautiful and domesticated

‘Thump thump’

Yet so free willed and spirited

‘Thump thump’

Bular laid in his bed and shut his eyes. Trying to think of anything else.

Sparring with his father  
Killing his enemies  
In the wonderful past where he was allowed to rage unchecked and unrestrained  
Slaughtering legions of humans on the battlefield  
Consuming his weight in human flesh

‘Thump thump’

The moonlight reflecting on a still lake. Ever so bright and blue

‘Thump thump’

Just like his eyes

‘Thump thump’

The sweet tender touch. The embrace he could give.

‘Thump thump’

Holding the half troll close to his chest as they slept together

‘Thump thump’

Scenting him strongly. Pouring lust deeply into him. Marking him thoroughly

‘Thump thump’

Watching the hybrid prepare a feast post sex

‘Thump thump’

Sharing food and affection in equal measures

‘Thump thump’

Bular slowly moved a hand down into his kilt

‘Thump thump’

The naked half troll. Under him. Begging. Panting. Making so many pretty noises all for the black bull

‘Thump thump’

All for him and him alone

‘Thump thump’

Pinned down easily. So submissive. So simple

‘Thump thump’

Switching positions so that Bular may watch the half troll ride him like a mighty steed

‘Thump thump’

The faces of pleasure Jim would make. All for Bular. Right there to take

‘Thump thump’

Bular dragged a claw along his shaft, ending at the drooling head

‘Thump thump’

Those beautiful blue eyes staring into his very own. Purity, mixed with what humans would call sin. To take such an innocent thing, and deflower it. Heavily seed it. Rightfully claim Jim as territory

‘Thump thump’

Jim must certainly be a virgin. He doesn’t look like he’s ever taken a mate previously. No bites, scents, or marks from past experiences can be noticed either. He also doesn’t seem the type to sleep around

‘Thump thump’

Bular opened his eyes wide and sat up when he heard his door being banged on  
“Prince Bular! Your father requests your presence!” Bular snorted out in annoyance. He would simply have to savor his thoughts at a later time. At least he wasn’t mid pleasure. Blue balls are one of his worst enemies...

(pervy fun fact about yours truly, I can’t get them ;p. trained myself so I never feel them)

……………

Bular stopped mid step as he and his father had walked the darklands. He looked to see his father turning to him and peering at him with intensity  
“answer me my son” Bular blinked away the hazy thoughts that clouded his mind  
“erm. Forgive me father, what did you say?”  
“i asked why you’re so distracted. You’ve not even once asked to spar with me. Do I bore you?”  
“no! Not at all! My mind has just been...elsewhere”  
“and where has my sons mind wandered off to?”  
“I’m not fully sure myself”  
“hm. Well focus. I do not like having to repeat myself, as you so clearly understand. Right?”  
“yes father” Gunmar nodded and continued forward. Bular tried his best to focus but those eyes wouldn’t stop haunting his vision. Those small adorable curved horns leading behind Jim. The small movements of his ears when he spoke. The shift they would make depending on the half trolls mood. Bular felt a sudden falling sensation. His mind reeled as he realized he had stepped over the edge of a bridge. He looked up when he felt his father lift him back onto the bridge, then chastised him  
“son, what has gotten into you?! You nearly fell to your death!”  
“I...I’m...not sure father” Gunmar looked at his son then directly into his eyes  
“what is possessing your mind so?”  
“I think my body has...” Bular sighed through his nose, the courage to continue the eye contact suddenly diminished and faded away, quickly being replaced by embarrassment and uncertainty  
“Your body has what? Why are you so afraid to look at me? Do I have something in my maw?”  
“I think my body has set it’s sights on...someone” Gunmar’s eye opened up and he smiled in amusement  
“ah. Your suddenly overwhelmed at the idea of pursuing a mate. How adorable”  
“it is not adorable father! It is distracting and unpleasant!”

“so. Tell me. Who is your object of affection? What being has suddenly turned such a large bull into a dazed and confused whelp?”  
“it is...someone from...Camelot” Gunmar’s smile quickly turned into a frown, then replaced with anger  
“who is it? You’re not planning on leaving our life for them, right?”  
“never! Father I will stay by your side until the day I die!”  
“then. Who. is. It”  
“his name is...Jim”  
“you’re...you want to...court...with a fleshbag?”  
“no! Never!”  
“a changeling?”  
“no!”  
“what kind of troll would name their whelp by a human name?”  
“he is a half troll” Gunmar’s expression changed into surprise  
“I had not realized they even had one there” Gunmar rubbed his own jawline  
“a half troll...hm...interesting...does he accept your courting?”  
“no...I...haven’t committed yet”  
“afraid? You are my son! A gumm-gumm! You will not be overcome by fear”  
“it isn’t fear father. I just...now realized why I’m so interested in him.”  
“ah. So you have yet to begin simply out of ignorance. That is acceptable then” Gunmar laid a hand on his son’s shoulder

“begin your courting. Remember, do NOT take no for an answer. You will stick to courting until he has accepted it. Be aggressive. Take what you want. Show him how virile and powerful you are! Show how confident you are! Show what a fantastic provider you are! He will accept you in no time.”  
“You believe so father?”  
“yes. It worked with your mother. So naturally it will work for this...Jim. Take him and make sure he never once says no. Prove to him you are the one and only mate he will ever want or need. Some advice, do not bed him right away. You might be a vicious bloodthirsty warmonger, but in no way are you to sleep around like some common whore. Bed him once he’s known you for a good while. Make him feel cherished and adored. Prove to him that he is the center of your world. Scent and mark him well. Make his body addicted to yours and yours will be to his. Once you’ve staked your claim and come to the point of mating, make sure to always be a generous lover. Let him orgasm first. Make sure he feels nothing but pleasure the entire time.”  
“thank you father. This advice will be heeded well”  
“good. Now, first thing you must do is learn everything you can of his personal life. Show that you are well invested in him and wish to love him dearly” Gunmar thought aloud  
“hm. A half troll. Well, I will believe in your choice. Although I fear heartbreak will happen. He won’t live nearly as long as us. Enjoy him while you are able to. Now then, my advice, find his family and learn all you can from them”  
“family...hmm...” Bular thought for a few moments when it finally hit him  
“where is Dic currently? His brother spends a great sum of time around Jim. Perhaps Blinky can give me information regarding Jim. I’m sure Dic knows where his brother is”

……………………

“oh my sweet baby brother Blinkous. How I’ve spent my entire life aiding in the growth of your very being. I never had to raise you you know. I could have simply abandoned you to fend for yourself but no, out of the pure generosity of my heart I kept you by my side. Teaching you how to become literate and how to handle interactions with others. Tutoring you on love and loyalty. Pure brotherhood at it’s finest”  
“dealing what is in your hand with the same strategy truly IS your only way to accept yourself isn’t it? Oh how you repeatedly play your only few cards in the similar order. Your attempt to guilt me has not worked in centuries! So stop bringing up your efforts in raising me”

Currently Blinky and Dic sat in their cave’s library reading and organizing books with one another, a hobby that is their favorite. Right above bickering. Just barely. Arrrg was helping to push a few boxes around. Loading and unloading various tomes, scrolls, books, and any other type of material that can be recorded on. Arrrg was the only one who could reach the higher shelves without a ladder. And currently they had no room for one.  
“oh Blinkous how you hurt me deeply. Wounding your own brothers bleeding heart. Truly such a pacifist. I hope you truly get your sickening pleasures from watching me emotionally suffer at your very verbal jabs” ever since Arrrg began to live with them centuries ago, he’s grown a mental barrier around the bickering. He hardly even hears it now. In one ear and out the other.

(fun story. When my great grandmother would talk to me and I would forget things, She would make me stick a finger in one ear so her words would stay in my head. Lovely woman. Well, she had plenty of kind loving moments so she wasn’t all bad) 

The three trolls sniffed at the air before turning to the entrance, only a few moments later Bular had walked through it. Blinky huffed  
“excuse me! Do not simply barge into our domicile uninvited! Quite rude indeed! Now exit at once before Arrrg throws you out!” Dic rolled every eye  
“oh Blinkous. Prince Bular clearly knows, along with every other troll, ex general Arrrg is a pacifist. The worst he will do is not speak a kind word.” Dic turned to Bular and bowed  
“warmest greetings to you my dark prince. How might I be of service to you?”  
“I want your brother to be of service to me.” Blinky raised an eyebrow  
“I do not serve you or your father”  
“true. But I will reward you for your time spent informing me”  
“informing you on what? And I want nothing from you!” Blinky turned back to his book after speaking. Bular crossed his arms  
“You spend a great deal of time with him. I want you to tell me everything you know of Jim. Now” Blinky stopped reading his book, turning to Bular with a scowl  
“And what do you wish of my son?!” Bular was taken aback  
“your son?”  
“indeed! He along with Tobias are Arrrg’s and mine sons! And I do not appreciate anyone trying to do anything underhanded to them!” Bular stood up straight then turned to Dic  
“why had you never informed me of this?” Dic simply shrugged  
“it never seemed needed” Bular turned to look at Blinky  
“back to you. How has this come to pass?”  
“adoption. Now-” Bular asked as he turned to Arrrg  
“you both? Become mates suddenly?” Blinky poked his finger into Bular’s chest  
“absolutely not! We are the dearest of companions! And do not interrupt me gumm-gumm prince! You might have my brother serve your father but Arrrg and I are NOT in service to him!” Bular rolled his eyes

“now back to the reason I’ve come here. Tell me everything about him” Blinky huffed  
“and again why do you wish to know of him?!”  
“I have begun to court him” the three other trolls jaws dropped at the same time. Blinky finally snapped out of it and waggled two of his index fingers  
“absolutely not! You are not going to put even a single effort into courting him! My son needs not some romance of such a brute!” Dic sighed  
“As much as it pains me to agree with my brother, he is correct”  
“thank you brother”  
“my dark prince, you can do SO much better than him” Blinky turned to him and gibed  
“excuse me?! You are clearly not aware at how worthy of courting he is!”  
“so you shall step aside and have YOUR adopted child to be courted?”  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT! He will only be courted by the kindest, most generous, most romantic, most devoted, most loyal troll! Or human, or well whoever he wishes to love! Arrrg here knows of trolls who fall under all of these categorizes! More than enough krubera to chose from!” Dic sighed in disappointment  
“of course you would set his kind as a preferred-” Bular roared out  
“ENOUGH! Teach me of him! NOW!”  
“at once my dark prince. The child will be-” Blinky smacked his brother with a book  
“he is your nephew! Accept it already! And this beast will learn nothing of him!” Dic smacked Blinky with his own book in retaliation  
“my dark prince will properly court him! Now, do you wish for him to do it correctly or incorrectly? We both know he will not stop. So, what is your choice? Aid the gumm-gumm prince in courting him properly or not?” Blinky sighed heavily in defeat  
“Fine. Very well. Only for my sons sake!” Blinky turned to Bular and jabbed his chest with a finger  
“If you’re going to commit to such an act then you’d better learn to do it correctly! I will not allow my son to be sullied and heartbroken by the likes of you!” Bular made a smirk. He was going to get what he wants. He almost always does. Almost. Another reason for the smirk is such a small defenseless troll being aggressive towards him. Cute. Like a little dog barking at a much larger one

…………………………

Jim was humming to himself as he helped to polish various things around Merlin’s workshop. He blew on one final thing and gave it one final once over. Jim smiled, satisfied with his work, called over  
“alright Merl, all finished!”  
“wonderful job Jim, not a single spot dirty-wait, there is one that you’ve missed” Merlin walked over to Jim and stood in front of him  
“I did? Where?”  
“right here” Merlin poked Jim’s chest then flicked his finger up Jim’s nose and laughed  
“Hisirdoux taught me that” Jim just lightly laughed along  
“well, I only fell for that because that was something I would have never expected from you”  
“well this dog is old, but not dead. I still can learn a thing or two. Just like you can. Now then, why don’t you run along and enjoy the rest of your evening. You’ve earned it”  
“thanks Merl”

As Jim walked down a hallway that lead towards his room he watched the sun slowly set, the enjoyable thought of knowing all the beloved trolls in his life can fully come out! Jim approached his room and found a strange object sitting at the door. He picked it up and felt it slightly damp with fresh paint. It was a troll totem. Black reddish hues with deep violet splotches dotting it. On the stomach a symbol was carved. Jim was fluent in troll

(alright so. Troll speak, trollish, or simply troll, they all mean the same thing when I write. I might forget which one to say the most so if you notice it change, well it really doesn’t matter much)

However this...was not a symbol he knew. He turned the totem around scanning it for any other details. It looked like any normal totem. Then Jim picked up the scent. It smelled...familiar. Jim closed his eyes and searched his memory. He knew what it was but...he just couldn’t place it…

Behind him in a near distance Bular watched from behind a castle window he climbed through. He growled lightly as the one he desired accepted his token. Carrying it into his room and placing it inside. Bular felt satisfaction. Eagerness washed over him. He was a true hunter, he knew how to play the long game when hunting his prey. He was patient enough to wait for what he wanted. Courting doesn’t happen over night after all. Bular climbed away quietly. The bait was taken. The first step made. Now for the second part…

……………………

Jim closed his laptop once he heard bagging on his door. He shouted  
“come in!” Deya burst open quickly shouting  
“THINK FAST RUNT!” Jim managed to catch a ball right before it slammed into his face  
“come play with us! Draal, Arrrg, Toby, and Kanjigar are waiting for you to join!”  
“I didn’t even say I was going to play”  
“which is why I’m here to make you. Now put down your whatever and come join the fu-” Deya stopped mid sentence as she noticed the totem. A playful smile grew on her face  
“well, someone is going to be busy soon”  
“huh?” Jim turned to the totem, fetching it off his desk and handing it to her  
“I found it in front of my door. I don’t know who made it or where it came from. Also the symbol-” Deya chuckled  
“so he really has a thing for you. I knew it.”  
“what?”  
“The symbol is gumm-gumm. It basically is asking you to accept a courting. It’s like how humans give flowers to one another. Still a strange concept but fleshbags are fleshbags, I’m not judging” Jim took it back and looked at the totem’s surface with more intensity  
“Wait what?! Courting!? What?!”  
“mhm”  
“I’m not courting anyone! I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now!”  
“well one is looking for you~”  
“who!?”  
“really runt? Oh my sweet innocent skinny legs. Here lemme make it simple for you. If this is a regular courting totem that has a GUMM-GUMM symbol on it. And has a certain GUMM-GUMMS scent on it which belongs to the ONLY one of his kind around here...” Deya noticed Jim’s dawning realization  
“there we go! Sooo, did you finally put 2 and 2 together?”  
“no wonder the scent seemed familiar to me...wait...Bular...is flirting with me?!”  
“yep. Looks like you’ve got someone who wants to be your mate~ aww how cute! That big nasty brute is melting away inside, going soft and sweet just for little you. I figured as much. I mean, hey, it really isn’t difficult to figure out. He’s sour and nasty to everyone, but the second you come around he only ever focuses on you becoming passive and more relaxed”

“I’m just trying to be nice to Bular! Why does he think I’m into him!?”  
“Well for starters you accepted his totem. So it says ‘hey I’m interested too. Show me whatcha got big boy’ pretty clearly”  
“I don’t want this! Take it!” Jim tried to shove it into her hands, only for her to reject it and shove it right back  
“nah, doesn’t work that way. The moment you picked it up and brought it in here, was the second you accepted it”  
“why here?!”  
“Trolls place courting totems near the entrances to homes. Mostly bedrooms. It shows a sort of gentle gesture. Something soft to be accepted. Personally I prefer a nice dinner first, and a big blade. But hey, can’t beat the classics”  
“well wait-he doesn’t know! I can just give it back!”  
“noooope. You touched it, you brought it in here, it has your scent on it. If you give it back, its a clear invitation to get some more~ and if you keep it, then its an obvious statement of ‘keep romancing me!’”  
“then I’ll just throw it away!”  
“like I said, your scent is imprinted now”  
“how do I reject this!?”  
“aww, my little runt is so sweet and sappy. Damn now I’m getting sappy. Alright, the ONLY way to disengage is to break it in half and eat the entire thing” Jim blinked and asked plainly  
“...you’re joking...right?”  
“nope! it’s a symbol that you’re rejecting him!”  
“hooow is that a symbol!?”  
“by consuming it, it shows that you’ve refused the gesture. Look I don’t make the rules. That’s just how it’s done” Jim swallowed and looked at it  
“yeaahhh I can’t eat this”  
“don’t have the stomach? If you cooked it-”  
“no. I mean I could eat it of course, but I don’t want to just dismiss him. I know I just said I wanted to but...I’d feel bad breaking his heart” 

Deya shrugged  
“personally, I think you’d make a cute couple”  
“Wait...what?” Deya chuckled  
“well for starters, you calm his ass down, something pretty much no one in history has been able to do before. Then you have to factor in on how cute you are, I mean if I wasn’t your friend and you were into ladies, then I might be into you. Now as to why he likes you there are a few examples” Deya counted on her fingers  
“Preparing him meals, giving soft gentle looks, being all sweet and gentle to him, making physical contact. Not the biggest shock he’s attracted to you. Break his heart or not, he won’t stop until you say no. and well...I’ve never known him to quit until he got what he wanted. I think he would be a decent mate. He damn well knows how to provide and protect that’s for sure, and that’s a BIG turn on for trolls. For me I prefer to be more in charge. Still its sweet to know someone cares about you to the point where they romantically will take a spear for you” Jim rubbed his face  
“I’m not looking for a boyfriend. I don’t want to hurt him. How is it...how...ugh! I don’t know! Plus...Deya can you keep a secret?”  
“Runt have I ever told one? you’re not the only person to confide”  
“I’ve never been with anyone...romantically or...you know” Deya squealed  
“AWWW MY RUNT IS A VIRGIN! CUTE!” Jim blushed heavily and lost eye contact  
“It’s not cute!”

“well a lot of things make sense now. Awww, my sweet little runt still has his purity. So adorable, your little body having not once been bred. Aww look at you, going to be nervous about your first time! I bet you’d blush and whimper when he comes closer to you in an intimate manner~ your little body submitting to him as easy as it is to turn over a rock. Your toes curling as your body tastes the sweet sweet nectar of sex for the first time. Loosing your innocence. Being welcomed into the world of sexual pleasures so wonderfully. I bet you’ll be so sensitive to the touch. Truly-” Jim yelled  
“ALRIGHT DEYA I GET IT!”  
“aww you’re blushing so hard! Your entire face is almost a different color! Aww you trying to take a knot for the first time, being so stretched out as far as you can get-”  
“STOP!” Deya snickered  
“oh once Bular figures that out he’s going to be all over you. Nothing arouses a bull more than being the first to take ‘territory’ over someone by being their first. It always is the most special. I gave my first time to a very nice guy. But then he died in battle. Eh, what will you do” Jim blinked in confusion and looked back into her eyes  
“I’m surprised you don’t care that much”  
“he wasn’t good at sex for one thing. Honestly, I got myself off harder than I ever did with him. And we really didn’t know each other THAT well. It was more of a cute fun fling. He was handsome I have to say. He died about a week later so I was just eh about it. Alright enough about me, time for YOU to get romanced. And it WILL only become stronger and stronger over a very short period” Jim sighed and rubbed his face again  
“great. Now I have to make some massive choice”  
“yep! Well, why don’t you come play with the gang for a bit, a nice distraction for a while” Jim shot up, standing in realization  
“WHAT IF BULAR’S THERE?!”  
“didn’t see him anywhere around there before I left. And I highly doubt it. He’ll probably check to see what your totem status is though”

Jim looked at the object of affection  
“I really don’t know him that well. I have to admit, he is a little attractive”  
“oh? Someone likes them tall dark and handsome~”  
“no! It’s just...he’s bigger than me”  
“size difference? Yeah for a twink like you that makes perfect sense”  
“don’t call me a twink!”  
“oh shut it everyone knows you love it” Jim sighed through his nose  
“I don’t have to answer right away...right? Like, I still get time to think about it?”  
“of course! This is an important decision! No one will think you’d just accept right away, well unless you really liked him in return and was waiting for him to make the first move on you. The totem is just an acceptance. An ‘alright, I’m interested, show me what else you got/can do’” Jim ran a thumb over the symbol. 

What the hell is he going to do?

What the hell was going to happen to him!?


	8. Obsession confession pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Jim's choice has started!  
> Wow Blinky, way to abuse Jim  
> Blinky wants Jim to get laid?  
> Toby is a Delicious snacc  
> Archie wants the snacc to die  
> WOW GUNMAR WAY TO ABUSE BULAR  
> Dic likes it rough  
> choke me daddy~  
> courting homework!  
> Jim is overwhelmed  
> Toby's a stud  
> Barbara, Blinky trusted you!  
> oh  
> okay that's a good plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cubbyhole-for-flea-bee.tumblr.com/post/628188930737651712/re-watched-trollhunters-recently-then-made-this  
> I am now making this a thing. Bular attacking things like the feral troll he is. Also I don't think I'm going to be adding Angor into this fic. Never really cared much for him  
> https://nattikay.tumblr.com/post/628119348196851712/i-uhi-dont-think-u-have-to-stick-ur-tongue-out  
> cat confirmed  
> Some details:  
> Jim's tower room is pretty big, able to house most of the trolls inside at once. He has his own bathroom, mini kitchen, and a big closet. His bed can keep a troll along with him inside of it and still  
> have a small amount of leg room. Jim has two large windows that can open and close. So during the day when it's not hot, or cold, he keeps it open for fresh air. He has really dark and thick curtains  
> so they easily block out all sunlight. Whenever a trolls with him, he just closes them up real fast. He has a large TV mounted on a wall right above a small fireplace. Games of course along with  
> plenty of outlets throughout the entire room  
> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/post/628345309823746048/did-anyone-else-get-heavy-bloodborne-vibes-when  
> dont feel like repeating myself so just look at this  
> https://vanillapie-80.tumblr.com/post/627652809935994880  
> yeah that sums up relationship. now it's just straight up trying to actually kill one another  
> https://vanillapie-80.tumblr.com/post/627634486151135232  
> how full troll jim is  
> https://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com/post/628367935073927168  
> bular is like this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtlgYxa6BMU&ab_channel=LordHuron  
> romantic (and a lil sad) song!  
> https://theworsttrollhunter.tumblr.com/post/628576217304563712/ok-so-i-learned-how-to-make-fake-twitters-using-an  
> yeah this is exactly what jim and toby would say to one another  
> https://vibing-with-trashy-trolls.tumblr.com/post/628725371627552768/whump-o-ween  
> just a reminder!

It has been a day now since the totem was accepted and Jim had yet to once see Bular, something he was glad for. He still didn’t know what to say to the face of the troll who’s courting him. Jim was relaxing in the study room along with Toby, Douxie, Archie, and Claire. The two goths were nerding-or-gothing-out over bands and music. Meanwhile Toby and Jim were hardcore gaming together.

The door suddenly burst open and in walked an agitated looking Blinky who yelled  
“young man!” everyone turned to him as he stomped over to Jim  
“do you realize how worried I’ve been!?” Jim blinked and said in confusion  
“no I ha-”  
“come then! Display your neck to me!” Blinky grabbed Jim’s horns and head, tilting it from side to side inspecting it thoroughly  
“hm. Mhm.”  
“uh...dad what are you doing?”  
“checking you for marks. None that I can see. Good. You clearly don’t have his scent on you. Also good. Phew, I was nervous. For a moment my worst fears had overcome me” Blinky sighed in relief as he pat his son on the head lovingly  
“huh?”  
“I was just plagued with worry that the brute might have done something to make an attempt to court you”  
“court...you mean Bular? With that little totem he gave me?”  
“totem-WHAT TOTEM?!”  
“I found it in front of my door and-”  
“YOU ACCEPTED IT?!”  
“yeah...Deya already said I-” Jim stopped mid sentence as he was slapped, making a little noise (yes like in the ep when he was because I thought it was funny/cute)  
“uh!” then twice  
“uh!”  
Jim leaned backwards  
“Dad why did you slap me?!”  
“because you needed to be slapped! Hopefully knock some sense into you! give you a nice wake up call to fully comprehend what a dire situation you’ve placed yourself in!” Blinky waggled two index fingers at him  
“no son of mine will be mates with the likes of that repugnant creature!” then slapped Jim again  
“uh!” Jim put up his arms to block himself  
“dad what gives?!”  
“apparently YOU! that’s what GIVES! How could you accept such a thing!? How could you be so careless?!” Blinky pinched his own nose  
“No. I should be blaming myself. I had not given you ‘the talk’ about such things. Son, it’s time you learned about sexual reproduction and courting”  
“uhhhh I already know about sex stuff-”

“but you don’t know about troll courting! Here I thought I wouldn’t have to worry about that for at LEAST a few more years because of the current disposition you submit to the idea! As well as your body craving a mate! You are still young for it to begin feeling lonely and unloved!”  
“but I don’t feel that way!”  
“hence why I stated that you are still young. Besides, your biology wouldn’t think that for much longer! You are still half a troll which means you still have the physical needs of one! So it feeling the absolute need for a mate would be inevitable!” Blinky growled out  
“Your father Arrrg and I would have given you a wonderful selection of potent and virile bulls the two of us approve of.”  
“you wouldn’t have at least talked this over with my mom first?!”  
“no! She has no previous education on troll courting and physical requirements! So she would understand my reasoning for that!” Blinky sighed in defeat”  
“I wanted to make sure you had more than enough mates to court, give you a nice time easing you into things with how many options you had to choose from. A few good krubera bulls would have been the perfect candidates! Soft, gentle, quiet, very loyal, loving, generous. Nothing short of positive traits! He would have made you very pleased in all ways! From romantic to sexual and everything in between! Now you’ve gone and...how would a human term be put? ‘screwed the pooch on this one’! No son of mine will be laid in bed with the son of that corrupted creature! I refuse to allow that bull to take away your purity! I wanted your first sexual encounter to be meaningful with plenty of care, romance, and affection! Now you’re going to be brutally ravaged by a creature who will love nothing more than to plunge his essence deep within you! Soiling you for the rest of your life! Claiming your virginity and marking you as his territory! I am thankful that you cannot bear his disgusting seed!

And what of your other father?! Do you think it would be the most appropriate thing to take Gunmars offspring as a mate?! With what history your father and HIS father have together?! How awkward do you think those family dinners will be!? What kind of small talk are we supposed to speak on with the history still fresh in mind and body?! And to make things even worse my brother will have the capabilities to gloat over how he’s aided his dark masters child into gaining what his heart and most likely his loins desire! Do you think I wish for my son to bear the scent and mark of Bular the vicious?! His moniker is VICIOUS! Do you realize how many lives he’s taken?! How many humans have passed through his gastrointestinal tract?! Yes I’ve eaten my fair share of delectable humans, but I’ve moved far beyond that! What if that hunger rubs off on you?! What madness might be inspired! What if one day you realize you wish to consume your brother!? How delicious he is! How soft and sweet his flesh will be! Plenty of meat on his bones! Truly a filling and perfect meal to be had!

True they no longer consume humans, but what if something were to happen and trigger their innate need to feed!? And what of your poor poor mother!? Imagine her having to meet Gunmar! Do you think she can be so easy to win over?! How do you know Gunmar won’t simply just eat her?! Alright that part is over stating it. My point is: HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” Blinky slapped Jim one final time  
“uh!” Blinky then took a deep breath  
“Come with me young man!” He grabbed Jim’s horn and pulled him along out of the room, the troll version of pulling an ear  
“hey! Hey! My horn!”  
“we are going to your room to continue our conversation so there are no possible distractions! Then you will become grounded for-I have yet to think of an allowed amount of time! You may play your electronic entertainment with your brother at a different time!”

When the door closed behind them Archie sighed in pleasure  
“I simply enjoy lovers drama such as this. Ooh I am looking forward to all the saucy moments we shall get to indulge in! I bet someone’s going to die. I wonder who it will be? I’m placing my bet on Tobias” Toby gasped  
“what?! Why me?!”  
“for moments such as that one right there. You humans always give the most delicious reactions to the finest of attitudes” Claire asked  
“okay, what just happened?” Archie stretched himself as he answered  
“the protective papa troll wishes not for his son to be courted by an unwelcome suitor. Such juicy gossip that will be spread, I hope I get to be one of the first to hear them. Or help to spread them. It’s moments like these that I simply adore our little lives”

…………………….

Jim sat in his bed crossed legged as he sighed. He really was getting an earful from Blinky. All because he brought in that dumb little totem. How was he supposed to know it would spiral into all of this!? Maybe he really should just eat the damn thing in front of Bular. End this madness…

but…

Jim would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all of this, at least the tiniest bit…

Elsewhere…

Gunmar slammed his fist against his son’s jaw  
“tell me my son, how does your courting go?” Bular rammed his father in the chest with his horns  
“it goes well. He has already accepted my totem” Gunmar grabbed his sons neck, putting him in a tight headlock  
“already? Eager thing he is. Well, when it’s with my boy, it makes sense!” Gunmar laughed as Bular clawed at his fathers arm  
“Don’t pass out yet my son, keep trying, you’re doing a lot better than last time! You’ve got a fire in your belly, I can tell” Bular punched his father right in the nose, allowing his fathers grip to loosen around his neck enough to drop. He coughed and rubbed his throat, managing to say in a strained tone  
“I am eager for my courting to be taken further” Gunmar sighed and reminisced on all the wonderful moments he had, speaking aloud  
“I remember when I was courting your mother. She was the most bloodthristy troll I’ve ever encountered. We slaughtered an entire legion of humans together then feasted on their flesh, then ravaged one another on the pile of half eaten corpses until the sun rose”  
“I truly hope I can romance Jim in a similar manner” Bular coughed and clenched his eyes shut when Gunmar slammed his elbow straight into Bular’s ribs  
“ah, sadly days like those are long behind us. You will figure something out. So, have you interacted with his family yet?” Bular’s arms held onto his ribs tightly as he barely managed to spit out  
“his birth mother no. but one of his two fathers-”  
“two fathers one mother? Sounds strange”  
“-two adopted fathers, one biological mother. His biological father abandoned his mother the day the father found out she was carrying Jim within her”  
“what?! What kind of a pathetic disgusting worm would ever commit such an act?!”  
“The others said the same thing. They’re all quite fond of Jim”

“So when will I be meeting my soon to be son in law?” Gunmar extended an arm to help him stand back on his own two feet  
“Soon hopefully” Bular coughed out  
“I highly doubt Arrrg would want-” Gunmar tightened his grip on Bular’s arm and narrowed his eyes  
“what about that trait-ex general of mine? How is he involved with your courting?”  
“he along with Dic’s twin are his adopted fathers. While his biol-” Gunmar griped Bular and slammed his head into a rock, breaking it apart  
“he’s the son of THEM?! ADOPTED OR NOT I REFUSE TO ALLOW THEM ANYWHERE NEAR-” Gunmar closed his eye and took in a deep breath, stopping himself then letting it go slowly  
“court him. If he truly is your choice, then I will believe in you. I have faith in your judgment. You won’t repeat the same mistake as you did with that foolish blue whelp?” Gunmar tightened his grip  
“will you?”  
“n-no father! I tru-” Gunmar released Bular and watched his son drop to the floor wheezing in pain  
“my son. I give you one final chance. If this courting does not end up as your truest love, then you will abandon those you deem worthy in replacement for who I DEEM WORTHY. This is your final act of free choice. Am I understood?” Bular bowed his head  
“yes father. I will not fail you.” Gunmar growled as he slowly turned away  
“My son. Pick yourself up. I love you. It is not that I worry about you failing me, my worry is that your heart will be broken by your poor choices. Am I understood?”  
“yes father” Gunmar stared at his son before beginning to walk away  
“the heart can be misleading. Do not be led astray”  
“I won’t father. I swear”  
“there is no logic to love. Always remember that” Gunmar left the room, leaving Bular all alone to pick himself up. Bular growled to himself in thought

‘no logic to love. That must be a clear factor on how absurd this half troll must be. Wait...that wouldn’t make sense if it is my choice not his...unless...ugh. Now I confuse myself. Focus. First you will feed, then bathe, then rest. The courting will continue. Time for the next part’

Gunmar entered his throne room and roared in anger  
“DICTATIOUS!” Dic met him at the steps of the throne and gave a bow  
“greetings my dark underlor-” Gunmar grabbed Dic by the throat and squeezed  
“why am I just now finding out about the half troll named Jim is the adopted child of my ex general and your twin?” Dic choked out  
“I didn’t think it was necessary to say. It would never have been meaningful to you. Thus I simply did not inform you” Gunmar squeezed harder for a few moments then dropped him to the floor. As Dic coughed and rubbed his throat Gunmar bent down and growled in his ear  
“come to my bed chambers. Now. I want to punish you for your actions” Dic made a lustful growl in return  
“of course my lord~ at once” The two began heading towards Gunmars bedroom. Gunmar spoke casually  
“next time something important is to be known, inform me.”  
“forgive me my lord for my transgression, I swear I’ll be better behaved~”  
“a lie. I know you enjoy your punishments all too much”  
“and a stronger grip around my throat”  
“hm. Behave.”  
“I suppose you’ll just have to punish me. Oh what can I do to avoid such a fate? Nothing, so might as well have it happen!” Dic smirked then sighed  
“If I’m being perfectly honest, I believe your son could do so much better than my nephew. He’s a good half troll don’t get me wrong...but he just isn’t right for your son”  
“my son’s judgment is going to be respected in this choice of his. If his heart truly believes him to be the one, then I will allow it. I heard more than enough times from different sources you were not good enough for me. Yet here we are. Proof that love isn’t as easy to see as other things are”  
“oh yes very true. I suppose I should give my nephew more credit. He deserves it at least” the two were silent as they crossed a couple bridges, then Dic broke it  
“I love you my mate” Gunmar looked down to him and growled  
“I love you too”  
“am I still better at sex than Bular’s mother was?” Gunmar chuckled  
“why bring that up?”  
“I gain great pleasure in knowing I please you better than she ever did”  
“yes. You are. Especially when you worship my knot. She never could like you can”  
“perhaps tonight once I’ve been thoroughly punished and have the ability to walk again we might go and watch the stars as we enjoy a nice meal together. We haven’t done that in a while”  
“hm. Sounds reasonable. Now, stop speaking. You need to use that mouth for other things than speaking words with it.”  
“perhaps you might apply a stronger grip?”  
“earn it. Now no more words. I want to hear other noises instead. Don’t waste your breath on meaningless things.”

Back at Camelot that night...

“soo...what did dad say?” Toby asked sitting on a stool in Jim’s room. Jim laid on his back in his bed. He pointed to a nearby stack of books  
“Dad wants me to study every detail about courting. Mostly to prevent this from happening. He is REALLY pushing me to just end this whole thing”  
“why don’t you?”  
“i should. But...i don’t know...there’s this little voice inside of me that kinda...likes this. The attention I’m getting is so...new. No ones ever had a crush on me before-at least one I knew of. Bular is literally the FIRST person to ever take any kind of interest in me as boyfriend material. It feels...really nice. And alright I won’t lie. Bular is kinda hot” Toby leaned forward on the stool with interest  
“what makes him hot? Seriously I’m actually curious since I have no idea”  
“he’s...big. He’s got a really nice strong large body. His voice is really sexy. He growls a lot and that’s kinda a turn on. He’s clearly strong. He genuinely want’s to spend time with me just because he want’s to. Now I know why, but still it means something! Plus...it would be nice to finally...you know...have my first time” Toby smiled in a naughty way  
“someone does want to loose that virginity finally~”  
“oh whatever you’re a virgin too!”  
“noooope!” Jim sat up with a raised eyebrow  
“seriously?”  
“seriously”  
“like, for real”  
“mhm”  
“You. Hooked up. With someone?!”  
“all true!”  
“who?!”  
“not allowed to tell” Jim frowned and gave sad eyes  
“alright. I thought we told one another everything. Guess that was a lie on your part.” Toby rolled his eyes  
“Alright alright! don’t play the puppy dog eyes on me. You know no one can ever resist it. It was Darci” Jim gasped then laughed  
“WHAT?! You two actually...did it?!”  
“oh yeah, we had sex. It was pretty good!”  
“you two never even dated. Just kinda flirted”  
“well, we were alone, 18, in her room, condoms and lube were available. She was my first, but I wasn’t hers. She said she was horny and curious. I was the exact same. And so fireworks went off~”  
“and you NEVER told me!”  
“well, Darci wanted to keep it hush hush”  
“but...ME!” Jim threw a pillow at Toby’s face. The human blocked it and said while smiling  
“if it makes you feel any better Claire never found out either. Darci kept it on the D.L like a pro. You know DAMN WELL that if Mary found out all hell would break out and everyone would be all up in our businesses”  
“Mary can sniff out even the SLIGHTEST bit of gossip, or material for it. How Darci hid it from her is nothing short of a miracle”

Toby winked  
“or I had ‘persuaded her’ to keep it hush hush~”  
“you’re lying. I know THAT for sure”  
“haha! Got me!”  
“You are not that much of a stud, or chad for that matter” Toby waved him off  
“nah, you know me! I’m a gentleman! I wouldn’t just sleep around with our friends. Eli has always been pretty cute. But I only thought of him as a friend” Jim fluttered his eyes and asked innocently  
“And what about me?”  
“eh, not into non humans. Plus you’re my best friend! That would make things awkward, same goes for Claire” Toby looked back over to the pile of books then chuckled  
“wow. You have homework on troll dating. Sucks for you!” Jim rubbed his face and groaned  
“it really does. I didn’t know it was so complex! I never looked into it!”  
“you can still go after a human”  
“Tobes you know I’m not attracted to humans. Eye candy at times sure, but they just aren’t my type. Besides, apparently troll bodies NEED a mate or else we apparently become ill. Our bodies will start to get sick and kinda...well not shut down, but just decline in a way. Almost entirely when you’re young, so older trolls don’t really need to worry as much. I would need a troll mate anyways so my body knows not to start getting all messed up. It’s like my body says ‘a troll boyfriend? Well now I don’t need to worry about forcing myself to get ruined!’ and all that. Ugh. Well like dad said, my body would take a few more years for that to happen” Toby shrugged  
“guess now you don’t have to worry about that. Better to get prepared than to begin feeling the break down. And I highly doubt it wouldn’t hurt”  
“yeah that’s true.” Jim sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and slouching forward  
“so you got any advice?” Toby made a sarcastic ‘ha’  
“me? Advice about dating? Why don’t you go ask Claire about being a preppy cheerleader.”  
“alright I get it”  
“or yourself about being turned on by girls”  
“i said I got it”  
“or dad about being tall-”  
“I GET IT! Geez.” Jim’s ears drooped  
“I guess I just need to dive in and begin my homework on troll dating”

Toby smiled and said with positivity  
“well think of it this way, at least it isn’t math!” Jim sighed heavily  
“and apparently I’m grounded. Except his version is-besides no entertainment with electronics-I’m not allowed dessert at any time. ALSO I’m not allowed to go anywhere else that isn’t college, my home, here in the castle and surrounding areas, and anywhere I NEED to be. So I’m not allowed to hangout at parks or go to the movies or anything fun. But if for whatever reason I HAVE to go there for college work or training or whatever, then I’m allowed to”  
“harsh”  
“mhm. At least it isn’t for 10 years like he originally wanted. Hardly anything in troll time, but way too long for humans.”

Elsewhere...

Barbara heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw one of her best friends  
“oh hi Blinky good to see you! Come on in!” Blinky sighed as he entered the home, turning to Barbara looking mournful  
“Barbara I’m afraid I must report to you news of what’s befallen our son”  
“what’s wrong with Jim?! What happened to him?!”  
“I’m afraid he’s being courted by a rather despicable troll”  
“what? Can you...run that by me again?”

…………………..

“So. You’re telling me that the son of the troll who tried to commit the genocide of the human race and rule the planet above and below-”  
“and still heavily wishes to”  
“-is trying to date Jim”  
“precisely” the two were sitting on the couch in the living room discussing their sons current romantic life while sipping tea  
“well that’s certainly not something I would have ever expected to hear. I assumed you and Arrrg would have found a nice troll for Jim” Blinky smiled widely  
“that’s precisely as we had intended! You truly know us well”  
“I knew you would try to set Jim up with a nice troll. He’s never been interested in humans or anyone else really. Its a little funny if you think about all this”  
“how so?”  
“the very first guy to ever try to be with Jim romantically is the son of someone who tried to kill my entire race. Such an intense person for such an inexperienced person”  
“EXACTLY! So you and I MUST be rid of him!” Barbara set her cup down  
“and how do you suppose we do so?”  
“well...I may or may not have aided in his courting”  
“you helped Bular? Yeah I’m lost”  
“allow me to illuminate” Blinky put his hands together  
“There would be no stopping the brute. For the good of our son, I educated him on Jim’s many different aspects and desires. This was the healthiest step to proceed with. Now what WE must do is convince our child to no longer accept this brute. To sway him from the path he treads before it is far too late”

Barbara leaned back and sighed through her nose, giving a few moments of silence in thought  
“Blinky. I think I’ve made up my mind”  
“have you now?”  
“I want Bular to romance him” Blinky coughed out tea and gasped  
“have you lost your own sanity?! Do you not recall what I spoke about?! History wise?!”  
“look Blinky, I understand. I want Jim to be happy-”  
“and he WILL be with a nice bull of OUR choosing”  
“-So if Bular manages to make him happy, then why not let this happen?” Blinky opened his mouth about to speak, only being stopped by Barbara  
“Now, let me finish before you interrupt” Blinky gave a simple nod  
“Jim is Jim. A good person. He can bring out the best in others. He might be able to change Bular’s mind, and if Gunmar gets to know Jim maybe he can help change his mind too. You know how Jim can easily brighten others up and show them how incredible things can be. He clearly already is teaching Bular. So if Jim were to show the troll who wants to become a despot how wonderful humanity can be, perhaps he would end up changing his mind, at least somewhat” Blinky stuttered for a moment before finally making up his mind  
“that...isn’t too bad of a plan”  
“right? And if Jim isn’t happy, then we have him break it off. You and Arrrg introduce some nice bulls and there we go problem solved”  
“problem’s like this don’t just fade away completely”  
“very true Blinky. For the time being, we have to let Jim be Jim. This is after all, all for him”  
“you are correct. I simply fear for his sake”  
“besides, you know how I am too. Maybe Gunmar might like me”  
“EAT you yes, enjoy your company as I do? I highly doubt it” Barbara shrugged  
“well you never know”


	9. Obsession confession pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more tokens and gestures of romance? you bet!
> 
> well where is he going to put that...
> 
> alright, now we know
> 
> wow okay bular really puts elbow grease into this
> 
> okay EW now THAT is disgusting. just dont let it drip on you
> 
> aw bular is so sweet though
> 
> Barbara dont panic. everythings going to be fine
> 
> blinky is bloodthristy
> 
> oh...oh damn Bular. dont get too close you'll give him goosebumps and make him shiver ;)
> 
> okay everyone it is NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS
> 
> deya you stop giving that shit eating grin!
> 
> see? bular is very respectful
> 
> oh fuck draals gonna kill someone
> 
> oh jim, i would want to also

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://solsticedraws.tumblr.com/post/628751056107716609/late-night-doodle-not-my-favorite-art-wise-but  
> yes they do this often. They made Jim tackle someone at one point, and yes it was Douxie  
> https://arcadia-trash.tumblr.com/post/628826285434617856/ysmirel-fuck-canon-kanjigar-i-want-to-imagine  
> This is how Kanj is in this  
> Some more details:  
> The trolls have met the parents. Claires, nana, Barbara, you get the idea. Claire's parents really don't like the trolls. too loud, dirty, and messy. They do love Jim though, clean and well behaved! Kanjigar and Barbara like one another and talk about parent stuff. meanwhile Draal and Jim are embarrassed over it "here's a picture of how little Jim was. look at that baby butt! so cute!"  
> Bular hates changelings, he think's they're gross. He's just a bigot to them. Well he also hates weak trolls, humans because they're both weak and soft, and half trolls? he actually doesn't have any kind of opinion about them. Mostly cause they really just arent around  
> https://oceanic-panic-panic.tumblr.com/post/627771917241384960/wayward-delver-soyalexnajera-i-still-hate-you  
> full troll jim and claire  
> "dont you DARE roar at me jim!" shouts back  
> https://freelancerkiwi.tumblr.com/post/628839756937183232/gabe-the-fallen-angel-what-actual-friendship-is  
> this is everyone  
> https://viibecheeck.tumblr.com/post/628796305604509696/what-the-fuck  
> i actually really loved this part. It just shows how cruel and sadistic Bular is. Enjoying the very act of ending something else's life  
> https://angrytroll.tumblr.com/post/629052946376736768/wizards-but-claire-and-toby-caught-jim-luring-him  
> they have, in fact, caught Jim in a trap before. Lure him to come back home when he ran off in an emotional fit  
> I am now going to give all the trolls cellphones. I have many ideas. And Deya's background screen is a pic of when Jim went full troll and got drunk off glug  
> got my meds again and I'm properly up and running! so yay, better more focused chapters!  
> https://eurazba.tumblr.com/post/629463715219144704/vanillapie-80-will-i-draw-more-beastjim  
> flowers? in his mane? Claire has done this more times than he can count, and he loves it every time  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wk008ADh4iY&ab_channel=AtlanticRecords  
> Makes me think of Gunmar trying to convince Jim to join him, help push for Gunmar to gain more ally's and influence. Hey, if Jim's gonna date his son then why not try to convince him to join?  
> The killers everything will be alright. Gives me lots of Bular pinning for Jim feels  
> alright thats all for now, enjoy the chapter =D

It was the very next day and Jim had hoped for the normal. Well, it got as normal as it could get in a magic world while being courted. Laid against his wall was a large flat rock. On it’s surface was claw marks. Deeply ingrained. It looked as if some beast had clawed it to hell and back. Hardly an inch of it was untouched by the deep gashes of violence. Jim could only blink and wonder what this could possibly mean. A threat? Maybe a troll version of a fish head?

Then he picked up the scent

It was Bulars

Bular had clawed this slab to hell and back.

BUT WHY!?

Jim sighed and debated bringing it inside. Would this just lead to something else similar to the totem? Would it have gotten worse leaving it outside? At this point he believed it was a 50/50 chance of something worse happening. He decided to drag the large thing inside and lay it against his wall. What fresh hell would this bring?

Behind him in the near distance, from the same spot as last time, Bular had been watching and growled in delight as the creature he adores took his next courtship offering. He smiled and crawled away silently…

………..

Jim yawned widely. He flipped through one of the many courting books he was forced to study. No where did it say what ‘large slab of rock with claw marks’ meant. He was afraid of asking Blinky about it. Draal it felt weird because hey, it’s the bulls ex trying to get with him. Arrrg wasn’t the type to go to for romance advice. Kanjigar felt awkward to go to, he knew the bull would talk to his mom about this information the moment he fully grasps it and has time to talk. Ugh. Those two would spend hours trading parental experiences in stories. He would look at Jim, smile, pet him and say what an adorable thing he is. Growing into a true adult. Jim couldn’t go to any of the humans for help cause, hey, they’re humans. What the hell does Claire now about troll romance? That goes for the others as well. Well, Douxie might know about some information, but that’s just another awkward subject to bring up with him. Band stuff? Yes. Gossip? Yes. Dumb memes? Yes. Jokes and food stuff? Yes. Dating advice? no. Sex stories? no. Merlin is a no. Even if he DID know, it would just be a weird speech about various facts and everything text book style. Then probably decide to give him an assignment on troll courtship. Archie? He and Archie weren’t the kind of friends to just hangout without anyone else. Half the time Jim didn’t even know WHAT the familiar did if he wasn’t with Douxie or Merlin for that matter.

Well it was the least embarrassing but the only person available

Least being the word for focus on...

……………..

Deya smiled, giggled, and whistled as she beheld the slab  
“well, my little runt really IS special” Jim sighed as he stood next to her looking the slab over  
“I looked through pretty much every book I have but NOTHING says anything about-well-this” Deya reached and felt how deep the claw marks were  
“nah, none of those books would explain this. See, THIS is a kind of gumm-gumm courting object. It wouldn’t be recorded in anything NOT related to his wicked kind. This little token of desire is yet another thing you’ve just accepted. Another thing that’s been confirmed of your interest”  
“so I should have just left it outside?”  
“THIS is something that, yes, leaving it outside could have denied any current belief you’re interested in Bular” Jim’s ears drooped  
“great. I made it worse” Deya pat his back  
“cheer up runt, let me give you a little explanation about this piece of work”

Deya cleared her throat  
“This means he REALLY DOES like you. When a bull tries to impress the one they desire, if they REALLY want to impress they claw the perfect slabs as much as possible. The more smooth, flat, and perfectly sized the slab is the more effort has been put into it. He must have put in a HUGE amount of time to find a slab this perfect. In my entire life, this is the best one I’ve ever come across”  
“really went above and beyond?”  
“that’s putting it lightly” Deya traced her fingers over the marks  
“now, when the bull wants to show just how strong, virile, and protective they are, they dig their claws as deep as they can without breaking the slab, to both show just how strong they and the slab are. The slab can’t be too strong and the claw marks can’t be too deep. Deeper claw marks, better proof of their capabilities. He really is trying to show off how incredible both a lover and provider he is. Not every gumm-gumm does this. It is a pretty tricky courting object to pull off. Count yourself lucky, Bular is trying his hardest to impress” Jim sighed and rubbed one of his horns  
“I guess I’m flattered he really put in this much effort”  
“never seen a gumm-gumm put this much effort into one of these. Feeling flattered is too weak a word to put it” Jim turned to Deya and asked  
“what now?”  
“now you wait for the next token. You’re too late to deny him now. Better enjoy it while you can!”

……………..

Jim almost wanted to gag.

He thinks the wetness is the worse part of it.

The next morning he had woken up to a knock on his door. Once he opened it he saw no one, but he could smell Bular that’s for sure. In front of his door folded up was a pelt of some kind. It was soft, strongly smelled like the bull, some kind of blood, and large. Like, easily used as a blanket large. Deep black in color and stained with blue blood still fresh and wet. Jim had almost regret picking the damn thing up. He noticed how on the arms large claws were connected. If he had to make a comparison, it reminded him of a bears. He sighed and quickly called up Deya. She most likely had woken up by this time, she really wasn’t the type to be lazy. If she wasn’t looking for some kind of excitement she was with her friends. The common type of convincing her friends went along the lines of some intense activity. No one really wanted to scale a mountain, without protection of some kind. No rope. No metals. No climbing tools. No aid in anyway. Sure, at least Jim could go full troll and dig his claws into the rock’s surface and hoist himself up buuuut that only lasted so long before he wore himself out…

Deya held and looked over the pelt  
“He really scented this thing strong!” Jim shifted in a seat as he started up his laptop  
“so, another gumm-gumm token I’m guessing?”  
“and you guessed correctly! Short summery, this hide is from a creature that lurks deep, and I mean DEEP in the darklands. VERY difficult to take down. I mean, not even I would make an attempt to fight one, even with friends. WOW did he skin this so...elegantly!”  
“is it really that professionally done?”  
“ohhh yeah. I can’t even see any cut out of place! I knew he was skilled with his blades, but to this extent? Guess he knows how to make even the slightest cut perfectly! And judging by this pelt it was a fairly young adult which means it was that much more gruesome to go against”  
“okay but WHY is it still wet?”  
“it’s fresh off the body! I’m really impressed actually. He hunted one, skinned it, scented it strongly, brought it here, all in a SINGLE NIGHT? Now THAT takes effort. If someone ever doubted his affection before, THIS is proof of how devoted to his love he is. Oh, little tip, wear it around yourself from time to time. Show how you enjoy it. Find it comforting. Soft, warm, large size, and the claws? Icing on the cake. Oh and don’t wash it, you typically have to let the blood fully dry first. Once it stains and fully sets in, then go ahead. Doubt you’ll ever manage to scrub it clean. Or even cover Bular’s scent. He must have really rubbed up against this for a while. Wow runt, now I’m starting to get jealous of you” Jim blinked in confusion  
“wait what? Why? You like Bular?”  
“HA! No. I prefer someone a little more classy. And maybe someone softer. You know, someone who would easily submit to me in bed but still put up a good fight while we battle. I’m jealous because of just how much thought and accomplishments is going in to courting you” Deya laughed and tossed Jim the pelt, covering Jim’s form. It really was soft and warm

And wet.

Ugh.

And yes he got some blood in his mouth by accident.

It tasted like...salty blood mixed with very sour Worcestershire sauce.

Yuck.

…………………..

Barbara was sipping coffee as she was preparing to eat some breakfast Jim had made her the other day. She really missed her baby, even if he did live at their home most of the time. A knock was made on her front door. She cleaned off her hands and walked over. No one was there but she ended up making a small scream from what was in front of her. A large bloody skull. The blue liquids were running down the surface and forming a puddle under it. She grabbed a broom and poked at it. She wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe because it was one, if not THE, largest skull she had ever seen up close. The smell was no where near pleasant either. She had pinched her nose close and closed her door. A quick call to a certain troll was made…

Blinky was furious. More than furious!

It didn’t take very long to come over from trollmarket. It would have been sooner but with the sunlight now covering the surface world he obviously had to be careful. Thankfully between an umbrella and a thick cloak he had been fairly safe and unharmed

“that brute! That beast! That-that-that UGH I CAN’T EVEN GIVE A PROPER DESCRIPTION!” he waggled two index fingers  
“I place a bet on my brother aiding him! I just know it! His wretched advice had soiled your innocence Barbara! How DARE he drag you into this! That wretched perverse creature!” he quickly downed an entire cup of tea, cup and all! Barbara really didn’t appreciate the wet skull placed on her dinning table. But she would rather gain answers than worry about it’s wetness...and smell.

“Blinky please tell me you know why this thing is here?”  
“of course I do! It’s Bular the vicious! that’s why it’s here! In gumm-gumm courting they would hunt for a very large creature deep within their dark home! The deep abyss that houses only the most vile and corrupted creatures to ever-well never-see the light of day! They skin the creature alive after slaying it in a horrible display of violence, then presenting it’s pelt to the one they’re courting and THEN present it’s skull to the mother of the one they desire most! This is a token given to you Barbara. It is proof of how strong, virile, and enamored with love. I’m afraid Bular truly desires Jim. To go to such lengths is nothing short of...and I despise admitting this...impressive” Blinky sighed  
“I suppose there truly is no stopping this from happening. He is dead set on courting our child. Only his death would prevent this...hm...only his death...” Blinky rubbed his chin in thought. Barbara tried her best to clean the skull with an old rag to keep it from further leaking blood onto the table  
“you’re not planning on murdering him right?”  
“no! Of course not! I could not hope to possess the skill to kill him...it would also break the treaty set in place.” Barbara looked at the now stained rag that was leaking through to her hands. Well she dealt with blood on a daily basis so she wasn’t the most disturbed by this  
“so do I keep this...or...”  
“eh it matters not. Keep it, reject it, tossing it out like the rubbish it is, the deed is done. It merely is proof of his devotion to his quest of love. Merely showing proof is all that is needed” Blinky reclined and made a finger pyramid as the other pair of hands grabbed a can of whip cream  
“now what should I do to punish my brother for his aid...” he sprayed the contents into his mouth

…………

That night Jim had shivered as he was returning back to his room after a long day of study.

Why shiver?

He felt a hot snort of air on the back of his neck out of nowhere. How could a creature that big be so silent when he wanted to? Jim dared not turn around out of fear to finally confront the beast who courted him. Said beast growled quietly into his ear, Jim feeling the hot breath on his skin  
“greetings Jim. I noticed how you’ve accepted every token of mine. I’m eager to continue our little game, are you? Hehe I can see you blush and shiver. Do you desire me that much?” Bular nuzzled into Jim’s neck  
“in time. Soon enough. Now is the current moment of our courting. To finally speak on it. Now, let us go to your room to discuss In private. I will not try to seduce you...no. That comes later. If you accept it that is, but we will come across that bridge at another time” Bular took a deep inhale and growled into Jim’s ear once more. He slowly walked around Jim and towards the half trolls room, opening the door and letting himself inside without permission. Jim stood there finally noticing he had been purring the entire time. No doubt Bular had heard, and enjoyed, it. Jim couldn’t lie about how he felt. The confidence and dominant nature was a big turn on. Jim took a deep breath and walked forward to his room, gripping the door handle and almost afraid to enter. He took another deep breath and let himself inside. Bular sat there, a smile forming on his face…

………...

The next day had arrived. Jim cleared his throat to grab Bular’s attention. He spoke quietly  
“here you ah...forgot this” Bular turned to Jim as the half troll presented him with a belt  
“ah. I was wondering where I put that. Must have left it in your room. Thank you” the trio, Douxie, Deya, Draal, and Bular currently resided in the study room. Jim tried his best to be on the down low with that little interaction, which obviously didn’t go unnoticed. Deya had a large shit eating grin on her face while Draal was seeing red. Claire, Douxie, and Toby had their own eyebrows raised in interest at the scene. While Bular tied it around his waist Jim was trying his hardest not to give in and look at the others. The OTHER thing he was trying his hardest not to do was blush. The very sounds of the belt being used made him imagine what the others must think.

I mean, what else would they be thinking? Seeing that Bular was clearly in Jim’s room, left his belt behind, and now Jim is trying his best not to blush? It paints a pretty vivid picture, even if that was NOT what happened!

Bular looked into Jim’s eyes in silence then said in slight disappointment  
“I must leave now. We will talk again soon”  
“y-yeah. That sounds-” Jim say Deya cross her arms and smile more  
“-nice.” Bular gave a nod and left. Once the door closed Jim finally realized just how quiet the room was. He bit his lip and forced himself to finally face the others, both in conversation and physically. Jim took a deep breath and simply said  
“it’s not what you think.” Deya couldn’t help but snicker  
“sooo the big black bull left a belt for his waist in your room? How did it manage to loose itself there? In your bed perhaps?” Jim blushed hard and shouted in anger  
“NO! AND NO ONE ELSE BETTER IMAGINE ANYTHING! Bular was VERY respectful to me!” the humans made a slight jump when out of nowhere Draal slammed down his fist hard  
“BUSHIGAL!” he stood up  
“what did he do to you?! Did he mark you?! Did he claim your virg-” Jim shouted  
“NO! AND WHAT WE DID IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!” Deya leaned over and asked mockingly  
“well it is still early in your courting so I didn’t expect him to truly attempt at sexual seduction, unless you requested it?”  
“NO!”  
“then I don’t suppose you’d allow us to know our damn business then” Jim smacked his face  
“FINE! If it will shut you all up for good and end any thoughts you have, I’ll say it. All he did was spend the night with me. The previous night we were in my room talking. When it got late and we were both tired, I offered him to sleep in my room. He slept BY ME. I offered him bedding material but he politely declined. He laid down next to my bed on the floor and slept. We were next to one another, sleeping, nothing else. He took his belt off because he spilled some food on his lap. I helped him clean it off-THE BELT I MEAN NOT HIS LAP-and then he left. Now here I am. I returned it before he left. There, satisfied with your answer?” Deya shrugged  
“eh, good enough. Sounds legit”  
“good, so everyone STOP THINKING THINGS.” Jim took a deep breath to calm himself  
“now, can we please just hangout and not think about these things? Draal you need to calm down” everyone could see the blue bull was mere moments away from raging violently  
“I NEED TO BLOW OFF MY ANGER! IF ANYONE NEEDS ME I WILL BE BREAKING EVERYTHING I CAN FIND IN TROLLMARKET!” he stomped out of the room, Deya shrugged  
“well that’s not good. I’m going to go minimize damage. Part of the job of being in our little group” before she left she pointed a finger at Jim  
“YOU, my sweet innocent runt, are going to give me deeper information later tonight” Deya smiled and winked. Jim felt like he wanted to vanish through a shadow portal...


	10. Obsession confession pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are stressful so you figure out what to do to mend it
> 
> Hey-HEY get out of there!
> 
> Well, talks are nice, but stinky trolls are not
> 
> ah, nothing beats stress like a nice nap
> 
> okay, gross
> 
> well good to know! nice and fattened up!
> 
> oh what do you have in mind?
> 
> ah, nice
> 
> comfort through talk
> 
> well, isn't that the perfect way to end things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Won't go into reasons  
> https://jimlake.tumblr.com/post/629257178054868992/cindersart-imagine-ur-otp-and-also-ur-brotp-and  
> very bular and jim  
> a few more details!  
> Jim is more cat like while full troll jim is more dog like  
> https://lamafeeling.tumblr.com/post/630348646530039808/the-fanaddict-oh-my-god-jim  
> Uh...he just said he's going to drag him by the balls  
> https://mingominnie.tumblr.com/post/630408318590058496/your-url-is-problematic-mechalesbian-having  
> I fee like this is a very agreeable post  
> https://maybeitskogayne.tumblr.com/post/630696975856205824/toby-picking-up-a-bottle-in-claires-room-is-this  
> gonna be cannon!  
> https://www.tiktok.com/@garett__nolan/video/6827889803909025030?_d=secCgsIARCbDRgBIAIoARI%2BCjyFOxPdXhnKaxPMVW4iW%2BNALR%2Bgwawo8DwGwO2O4BZMbS3%2BcqLXhxMv5EjCOgnYt2eLL50Zu%2FXElhfKBvYaAA%3D%3D&language=en&preview_pb=0&share_app_name=musically&share_item_id=6827889803909025030×tamp=1602313459&u_code=ddj56femelhl7e&user_id=6855685373348070405&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=android&utm_source=copy&source=h5_m  
> jim doing this to bular  
> So I've been talking a LOT to Faedipper. We share ideas and various things about TH stuff. So, I'm going to be using ALOT of stuff honestly  
> https://shitpostsfromarcadiahigh.tumblr.com/post/631710906747879424/merlin-while-im-gone-hirsidoux-youre-in  
> cannon  
> https://amygdalan-arm.tumblr.com/post/185593291690/how-to-be-scary-and-evil-while-still-bringing-joy  
> bular  
> https://spcrash.tumblr.com/post/186989994140/he-just-called-him-out-for-it  
> this is how toby and claire talk about troll jim  
> https://maomaosmother.tumblr.com/post/187837980996/feral-cat  
> jim getting into something he's not supposed to  
> https://whisperingeditz.tumblr.com/post/631952902324453376/hes-my-favorite-puppy  
> this is how everyone sees jim  
> https://short-pineart.tumblr.com/post/632178489800409088/pumpink-season-i-absolutely-love-autumn-i-think  
> look how adorable!  
> https://bular.tumblr.com/post/632425647689564160/gryphonablaze-gryphonablaze-but-tbh-after  
> the group has in fact made various hats for jim  
> https://lightkeykid.tumblr.com/post/632519193200361472/tales-of-arcadia-john-mulaney-quotes  
> i love this its exactly how bular and draal are to one another in this  
> alright enjoy the chapter!

“You know you COULD be helping me”  
“I am! I’m giving you moral support. I believe in you Douxie” The wizard rolled his eyes  
“mhm. Gee thanks”  
“ooh you’re quite welcome indeed” Douxie was carrying a few bags of garbage out of a room and made his way to a dumpster, Archie flying next to him. Douxie complained  
“could you at LEAST get the door?” Archie sighed heavily  
“if I must do everything then yes” Douxie tried to hold back a smile as he walked through said door and down some steps. Then in front of him he saw Jim, full troll, digging through the dumpster shoving everything he could into his mouth without even looking at it. Douxie dropped the garbage bags and clapped his hands loudly  
“hey! HEY! GET OUT OF THERE JIM!” Jim stopped suddenly and turned around in surprise. He then bounded away quickly on all fours, knocking over a dumpster in the process. Douxie yelled out  
“COME BACK AND CLEAN UP YOUR MES-and he’s gone” the wizard gave a heavy sigh as he used his magic to clean up the trash. Archie spoke in sympathy  
“he only ever goes full troll and eats out of the dumpsters that much when he’s stress eating. Not healthy to do so” Douxie closed the lid and wiped his hands off  
“yeah, I think the whole courting with Bular has him stressed out. I should go talk to him”  
“you’re supposed to help brush my fur remember? I’ve had that nasty itch that I just can’t reach all day”  
“yeah. I know. You’ve not once stopped complaining about it. Besides I think Jim’s emotional health is a bit more important than your itching” Archie suddenly squirmed and tried to itch himself, only to fail  
“I beg to disagree”

………………………….

Jim was face deep in a dumpster shoveling everything into his greedy maw. He just needed something to help stuff down his feelings and emotions. Something to distract himself. What better way than eat every piece of trash in sight? A habit he’s had since he was a teenager. Sure his metabolism could easily process it all, but it wasn’t the point. He stopped when he came across yet another dumpster. He opened the lid and began to grab random handfuls of the contents. A variety of flavors and textures entered his mouth but he truly wasn’t focusing on it. He was just trying to shovel down any thoughts that formed about Bular. That morning he had woken up and just felt...terrible. As if this sudden weight of pressure crashed onto him. His body felt awful and his mind soon followed. His mood began to sour and worsen. He stopped mid handful and sighed. He swallowed down what trash was stuffed into his maw and then wiped his face with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes and just let silence wash over him. The troll wished silence would stay in his head. After a few moments Jim opened his eyes and decided to stop isolating himself, stop eating, and go seek help.

……………………………

Claire was typing away on her laptop in her room, music playing and notes being looked through. A knock on her door took her attention away  
“come in” Jim opened up the door and smiled. Before he said anything Claire glared  
“no. No stinky trolls allowed in. You know the rules. I can already smell you from here. Go bathe!” Jim’s ears dropped down and he felt worse. He began to turn away when he was stopped in place by Claire’s magic  
“wait hold on, I know that look. And I realize now why you smell so bad. You’ve been stress eating again. What’s wrong?” Jim turned back and whimpered  
“I don’t know. I just woke up feeling shitty and I just can’t fix it.” Claire gave a sympathetic look then patted next to her  
“alright I’ll make an exception and let you in. come lay down and talk to me” Jim’s mood perked up a bit, along with his ears. He knew he could always count on his best friend for some ‘girl’ talk. Claire was just always easier to open up to with his emotions. Toby was second at being the best. Only reason he wasn’t first place was simply because he didn’t connect with emotions as best as Claire could. Something they all understood, so Jim wasn’t the ONLY one to go to her for support when needed.

…………………..…………

Jim sighed and left after a few hours once Claire had to go home and do something with her family. As nice as that had been, Jim needed fresh air. Or something. He felt restless and stressed. Why was everything suddenly affecting him so strongly!? Jim shook the thoughts out of his head and paced around mumbling and scratching his head. He went to the study room thinking that maybe TV or videogames might let him stay still…

Douxie could smell him before seeing him. Yep, Jim still had yet to bathe. At least it gave the wizard a little time to clean up and prep the area to accommodate the troll. He watched Jim nudge open the door with his head and step inside. Jims blue eyes, now slightly watery and saddened, looked into Douxies own and felt a twinge of awkwardness. Not like the wizard had never seen him cry before. Still with Claire and Toby, it felt different. Guess it was because he knew them far longer than anyone else. As for the trolls, well everyone had a different feel to them. Draal was the most awkward, not being very ‘in touch’ with his own emotions and knowing how to process them. Jim remembers when Draal would just slightly pat him on the shoulder saying  
“there...uh...there...it will be...fine?”  
The attempt was laughable, but in a positive way. Such awkwardness reached new peaks with him.

“hey Jim, you want to talk?” Douxie asked uncrossing his arms. Jim scratched his head  
“uh...n-no...not right now...I just feel...emotionally bloated. Like if I start up again everything just gonna...reinflate.”  
“alright. No need to talk. Come here, lie down, I think I know something that might help”

about a half hour later…

Toby and Claire walked into the study room, quickly being shushed by Douxie who held a finger to his lips. He sat up against Jim as the troll slept peacefully on his stomach, head in his arms. Douxie was strumming his guitar gently and with a quiet tune similar to a simple lute. Douxie said with a hushed tone  
“music to soothe the savage beast. Big fella just needed a nice nap. Also put a bit of a sleep spell on him, juuust enough to help keep him asleep for a bit so he wouldn’t wake up or toss and turn. Everyone needs a nice restful nap to ease their nerves” Toby gave a thumbs up and whisper shouted  
“awesomesauce. Glad Jimbo is at ease. Claire filled me in on everything” Toby walked over and gently pat Jim’s arm  
“sleep well big guy. You need it” Douxie strummed a cord  
“he came in here lookin down as a dog left out in the rain. Talked for a little bit, then I helped put him to sleep. Didn’t take much to convince him to have a nice nap. Between my music and my spell, he should be having a nice dream or two” Toby yawned  
“kinda makin me want to take a nap” the three friends looked at Jim in his peaceful state as he slept away…

…………...

Bular splashed his face with water as he knelled at a riverbank. He looked at his reflection once the water became still enough to show. He growled as he moved his head around, wondering to himself where Jim would put his mark. He had a small mouth so it wouldn’t be too big, unless he went full troll that is. Meanwhile the opposite could be said with the black bull. Yes, a nice deep and large one for all the world to see. Bular’s mind slowed as he imagined his future. A perfect scene formed in his head.

Him on his own throne.

A large room filled with loyal soldiers.

His father proud of him for raising his own legion, for crafting and earning his own throne.

Jim tucked neatly under his chin.

Bular draping an arm over him, feeling his smaller mate nuzzle into his chest.

Yes.

That would be perfect.

Them sparing of course. Playfully fighting with both swords and claws. Perhaps turning into rough sex. Yes. Rough unrestrained sex.

Bular imagined himself having Jim for the first time.

Well, he preferred not to think too deeply into it least he succumb to primal rutting nature. He had more important things to focus on than pleasuring himself.

Jim. And his fearless nature towards Bular.

One thing he admires about that half troll, not fearing him. Sure Bular GREATLY prefers others to both fear and respect him, but not Jim. Not his mate. He wants Jim to feel only love and lust towards him. Not cower in fear in any way. One thing Bular really wanted to drive into Jim’s head was that when the two are mates, he would provide nothing but protection, Loyalty, love, lust, and willingness to kill. One word, and any enemy of Jim’s will be dealt with. No hesitation or restraint. NO ONE disrespects his mate.

Bular growled in satisfaction at the thought of killing for his mate.

Now for the next step...

……………..

a couple hours later Jim had woken up and changed. He felt a lot better. Still having a restless mind, but it lightened up. The half troll had taken a shower and was returning to his dormroom. As  
Jim was opening his door he stopped mid turn, realizing the door was unlocked strangely...and the second he entered, he gagged. Trying to fight back the urge to vomit.

In the middle of his room was a large pile of cats.

Dead ones.

Already sticking of decay.

What kind of sick prank is this?!

Then over the scent of dead cats Jim smelled Bular faintly.

Of course it was the troll.

No one else would have done such a terrible thing.

But what the hell?

Jim whipped out his phone and sent a quick message to Deya

J: hey need help  
D: oh? what’s up runt  
J: Bular that’s what  
D: aww cute  
J: NOT CUTE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?!”  
J: HE BROUGHT A PILE OF DEAD CATS AND PUT THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF MY ROOM!  
J: A BIG PILE TOO!  
J: SO WTF IS THIS ABOUT?!  
D: easy runt, calm down. He’s trying to show you he’s a good provider. Able to feed you and your offspring whenever you hunger. And yes I know you don’t have any kids right now, it’s just the gesture is all  
J: alright well he’s a good provider yum. What the hell do I do now?!  
D: eat them  
J: do I HAVE to?  
D: of course not! I was joking. Although if you’re not...can I?  
J: sure have at it just help me clean this mess up  
D: you got it runt! Be right over

…………..

“wow. You know, when you said a big pile, I didn’t think it would be THIS BIG” Deya laughed as she saw Jim covering his face  
“there’s got to be over 50 cats. He really is trying to get you nice and fat. Awww the big bull just wants to keep you well fed. Cute”  
“NOT CUTE! Now help me get these nasty things out of here!”  
“alright, if you say so”  
“YES I SAY SO! Ugh the stench is going to stain everything!” Jim groaned and plopped down into his bed  
“why is everything so stressful?!” Deya stopped mid bite  
“what do you mean?”  
“I swear my fur is turning gray! I just...I can’t...UGH! I DON’T KNOW!” Jim whimpered and covered his face in a pillow. Deya knit her eyes in worry  
“I know I know. Things like this are not some easy situation for someone who doesn’t know how to handle it. I think it’s time for a nice relaxing day away from everything. Does that sound good?” Jim mumbled  
“like what?”  
“why don’t we get the GTG and go have a nice relaxing day”  
“that...sounds nice”  
“exactly! No Bular, no worrying, nothing to panic over. Sound good?”  
“yeah. It really does. so...when can we start? And what exactly are we doing?” Deya smiled at Jim who removed the pillow from his face  
“something that will ease up those muscles of yours”

……………

“ahh this is nice” Draal moaned as he lowered himself into the hot bath. Jim was across from him, full troll, relaxing with his eyes closed agreeing with Draal  
“mhm”

Earlier Deya had gathered the GTG up and took a small trip to a special troll spa! Hot pools of water, massages, wrestling matches, brothels, and all you can eat buffets! First thing Deya suggested they do was hit the baths! Jim went full troll because of the sheer temperature. It would easily cook any human alive, and even though being half troll he would survive, it wouldn’t be too long before he passed out. So, full troll it is! His body hadn’t felt this relaxed in...he can’t remember how long. He and Draal shared the same bath while the others had gone on their merry way to find their own. It wasn’t too long before Draal finally broke the silence. After all, breaking things was his specialty  
“alright. Speak.” Jim opened his eyes  
“what?”  
“you clearly have had things on your mind. Speak. I can tell when you need to. This is about-”  
Draal made a noise of disgust  
“-Bular, isn’t it?” Jim looked away  
“yeah...but I don’t want to ruin the relaxing mood right now”  
“too bad. Now tell me.” Jim looked back at him with a raised eyebrow  
“no. I will, but first YOU tell ME why you became mates with him in the first place?” Draal snorted and splashed some water  
“This is about you not me. Why do you even find Bular attractive anyways?” Jim splashed him playfully  
“because he’s the only guy to ever flirt with me. Romance me. Show interest in me” Draal snorted and growled  
“so then if I begin to do so, you’ll stop being with him and become my mate instead?”  
“no because you’d only be doing it just so I can stop being with Bular. Besides we’re friends and that would be weird, maybe in some alternative universe! Alright now talk! What caused you to fall in love with him?”

Draal sighed and looked a bit saddened  
“it wasn’t love. Nothing that intense. What we had was...different. He was a fierce warrior. I was a fierce warrior. We both no longer had mothers. We both want to please our fathers. We both want to become stronger than all others. We both knew how difficult the world was and talked about how we overcome it in our own ways. We both prefer bladed weapons and enjoy speaking about them. We both enjoy brutality and fierce competitive combat. He was competitive I was competitive. Obviously we had a lot in common. But that didn't make us equals.” Draal added in a hushed tone almost embarrassed  
“Neither one of us wanted to be the submissive so mating was always difficult to do...”  
“was that why you broke up?” Draal sighed through his nose again  
“no. We ended our matehood because of...reasons. We just fought too much, and not in the fun sparing kind.” Draal let out a heavy sigh, looking even more saddened  
“We never were fit for one another. We kept trying to lie to ourselves that we were. We were just forcing ourselves to love one another because we both thought no one else would. But lies only end in ruin. We couldn't stand the sight and scent of one another anymore, let alone sleep in the same bed. So we ended it for good. Sure we had fun times but...well. We just clearly weren't meant to be...” Draal pointed a finger at Jim  
“and as for YOU, I don't want you to feel the pain I went through. So I forbid you from seeing him romantically”

Jim scoffed  
“excuse me? forbid me? we're friends Draal, you're not my father or my mother. I don’t like being talked to or treated this way. If you want to stay friends then you'd better stop acting like this. If I get hurt, then that's on me. Yes I’m listening to you, I want to hear your advice and wisdom, but let me make my own choices! Don't tell me what I can and can't do, okay?" Draal looked down at the water  
“My apologies...I just don’t want to see my friend go through the same pain as I had.” Jim reached over and put a hand on Draals shoulder with a gentle smile  
“I really do appreciate you caring so much for me, I want you to understand that, alright?” Draal returned the smile and nodded  
“I will support you. BUT the second he harms you I want permission to kill him” Jim laughed  
“no, I don’t want you to. But...I wouldn’t deny you a good fight” Draal laughed  
“good to know!” Jim reclined on his own side  
“I know what will lighten the mood. You want to compare dicks?” Draal laughed loudly  
“sounds like the perfect thing to lighten up the mood”


	11. Obsession confession pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh~ let's look forward to this
> 
> time to study!
> 
> Toby says dammit.
> 
> OH GOD PLEASE NO!
> 
> (chanting) troll poker! troll poker!  
> erection! erection!  
> SCUM OF THE EARTH!
> 
> Jim, it doesn't want to eat you. it wants to mate with you
> 
> helpful half trolls are best!
> 
> ohh, i wonder what it could be~ ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'me slowly turning around in a chair to face you'  
> well now, it's been a while hasn't it? well the wait is over! here it FINALLY is! i won't explain why it took so long, so all you need to know is i really think you will enjoy this chap and the next! and i PROMISE the next chapter won't take so long to update
> 
> https://stix-n-bread.tumblr.com/post/635169281704902656  
> look how amazing  
> https://vocal.media/horror/can-a-nightmare-last-a-week  
> alright so I'll explain it short and quick. Friend writes stories and every view gives her money. So go read and support her plz! (even just visiting the page helps)  
> oh for anyone wondering, Jims dad looks like Jim's full troll form. So whenever I mention him or anything that involves him, that's what he looks like  
> So I changed the whole jim being grounded thing a tiny bit. Jims allowed to go full troll. Oh and the only reason Blinky let Jim go to the spa is because he was stressed out and dear dad doesn't want Jim's fur to start turning gray from it. So, he allowed it  
> https://neetclown.tumblr.com/post/615096375362912256/no-i-will-not-give-context  
> love the idea that this is jim drawing his full troll form and toby is connie

Jim sat up and rubbed his eyes, then yawned and stretched. As he began rubbing his entire face now he heard the snores of his new mate. Jim turned to see the large handsome naked black bull asleep on his back next to him. Jim hissed through clenched teeth as he moved his body a certain way. Bular wasn’t easy to deal with. Jim always recovered quickly but still with Bular being the size he is...The poor half troll would be walking poorly for a day or two...or a week. Jim partially thought that maybe he should have gone full troll to make it easier. But then again...it DID make Bular seem bigger when he was in his natural form.

Consummating their love was not something Jim could have easily prepared for. Maybe with a few of his bigger/est toys. Still nothing compares to a gumm-gumm apparently…  
And with Bular’s jokes about not being as big as his own dad is? Jim shuddered and could only imagine how much pain Bulars mother must have endured. Then again, it was probably a turn on. If Jim was a size queen why wouldn’t the literal mate of Gunmar be? Jim flinched when the thoughts of his uncle Dic trying to take the warlord on invaded his mind. Jim quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, he did NOT need to imagine that.

And now the jokes of Dic having a sugar daddy started to flood into his mind. Jim had to just quickly focus on something else-ANYTHING ELSE!  
Jim turned around to look at Bular growling at Jim deeply. Apparently this kind of growl was meant to be loving. Jim smiled and cuddled up on Bular  
“hey sexy~”  
“hello my mate. Did I fuck you too roughly?” Bular chuckled as he spanked Jim who whimpered in pain  
“yes. But I’ll be alright” Jim kissed Bular who growled in seduction  
“are you able to go again? I’d hate myself if I ended up breaking you before we’ve even had a fulls week together”  
“maybe later. I want a nice hot shower first. And speaking of, you need one too” Bular rolled his eyes  
“I’m fine.”  
“you’re smelly”  
“I smell like a proper warrior who’s been breeding”  
“two things you’re going to have to be doing from now on. First, bathing a lot more often than just once a year-”  
“I had one recently.”  
“-and you’re going to brush your teeth” Bular growled in annoyance then turned over making Jim have to stare at his mane  
“hey! Bular!”  
“I’m sleeping.” Jim rolled his eyes and laughed  
“alright well, sleep. I’m going to go shower then I’ll make breakfast”  
“mh. Meat pies?”  
“pancakes and bacon.” Bular turned over just enough to look at Jim asking  
“what are those?”  
“something you’ll have to wait and see AFTER you freshen up” Bular growled in annoyance and buried his face in a pillow. He mumbled  
“fine.”

1 DAY EARLIER!!!

Mhm I’m doing that right now, deal with it

“The world or worlds as whoever might say both above and below is filled with mundane and magic alike. Objects spectacular to the wicked and wanting alike. Many unknown and unclassified things that go bump in the night. Forces spawn creatures far and wide in an everlasting tide of chaos and order that the grand view of both life and death thrive in. Human and troll understanding can only go so far, and the further we go, the further we delve deeper, life unravels and shows us its splendor followed by cursed things aplenty. Some secrets are best kept that, some answers are found before the questions are even thought of, and some questions will never have an answer to them. Time is fluid and strange in its own right. Realities can twist and shift just as fate itself can. All of existence cannot be truly organized and summed up in it’s own right. Perhaps this is for the best. Mortals are only able to stretch their arms out so far and grasp whatever is within reach. There is no extending ones arms past their maximum growth without aid in one way or another. Even those who are immortal are vulnerable to things beyond their control.

If you truly open your eyes and listen with your ears and feel with your hands just how small our existences are, then that, must truly be maddening. Some accept this and think nothing more on it, others refuse to accept it, and then there are those who try their best to change it for themselves. Magic is a wicked mistress that cannot be so easily tamed. Even the greatest magic users such as myself have a hard time with certain aspects of both life and death. There is no being, not even immortal, that can truly control everything. That can truly have all things within their arms reach. We rationalize what we can understand and make an almost pitiful attempt at uncovering what it truly is so that we understand it, however this is a figment of our own imagination for there will always be creatures, forces, and beings alike that are simply unknowable and this is what we try to learn.” Merlin put down his chalk and turned to the trio sitting in desks behind him within their classroom at a tower in Camelot.

“now then my young students today we are going to go over-” Toby groaned  
“can we just learn magic? Please? I super want to learn how to do the thing where I can shapeshift without using a glamor mask!” Merlin threw a piece of chalk at him, nailing him right between the eyes  
“to understand magic is to understand what we know of life. To understand our lives we can understand our limitations.” Claire raised her hand  
“yes fair Claire?”  
“I think what Toby’s trying to say is that maybe we can learn something more...practical instead of just writing notes on paper”  
“practical eh? Hmm…” Merlin tugged his beard for a short while then announced  
“alright. You three will be assigned a project. You will pick a magical creature and write a report on them in their entirety. Weaknesses, magical capabilities, any special abilities, unique features, their life spans, sexual reproduction cycles, and so on. Do this and afterwards you’ll present it and prove to me that you three will be allowed to do something practical. How about learning how to throw a thunderbolt at something?” Toby rubbed his forehead and asked in shock  
“Wait really?”  
“of course not! But I will teach you how to speak to animals”  
“okay...that could be fun”  
“word of advice, it can be. Some animals are chatter boxes while others are rude. Birds are typically both. NOW THEN! Go my students and choose your creature” Merlin then clarified with a raised finger  
“And no you may not choose half trolls as your subject. That would be cheating since we have one already” Toby mumbled  
“damn.”

Jim raised his hand  
“so...I can’t just write about myself? In all my glory?”  
“no, no you may not. Oh and to add no trolls are not allowed either. Or gnomes. Or familiars. Or dragons.” Toby raised his hand and was about to say something, Merlin spoke before he could  
“OR UNICORNS” Toby frowned  
“Awww”  
“or changelings-” Claire raised her hand  
“maybe you can write a list of what we can’t do our project on. I think it would be easiest”  
“once again your wisdom surpasses my own. Alright then. Oh and a final thought, no you may not ask for help. This is for YOU to learn. This is your journey on understanding magical creatures. The best you can learn is in your own way. I merely help to guide but it’s YOU who must take said information and mold it to the point where you can have a decent grasp on it. So no you cannot go to Blinky or Hisirdoux” Toby mumbled  
“damn.”  
“You have until...eh whenever I feel like it, to finish. Alright class dismissed”

……………….

Jim chewed on a pencil only to realize he had eaten it by accident. Again. Toby was casually flipping through a codex like some gossip magazine. Claire was the only one actually delving deep into her books being serious on. Toby groaned loudly  
“this list is too long! Why couldn’t I just do like a gnome or some pixie!” Claire scoffed without looking away from her books  
“you’re not going to get by doing the shortest and easiest things”  
“hey! I’m learning at my own pace! And I was really hoping I could just use Jim as my project. I could just bring him next to me and have the perfect presentation!”  
“yeah no.”  
“you can’t deny that YOU thought of it too!” Claire rolled her eyes  
“I’m not denying it. I never said I was” Toby waggled his finger  
“but you thought it!”  
“...alright that’s true”

Jim groaned and closed his book  
“You know what. I’ll figure something out later. Right now I have to keep studying my ‘dating’ stuff.” Jim picked up a book  
“oh fun! These parts say what happens if mates don’t snuggle and cuddle together for a period of ti-OH GOD!” Claire and Toby asked at the same time  
“what’s wrong?”  
“trolls get a horrible rash-oh I’m gonna vomit if I keep looking at it” Toby reached for the book  
“lemme see”  
“no! Trust me!” Toby snatched the book  
“where is it-HOLY HELL! I’M GONNA BARF!” Claire yoinked the book  
“boys. You can hardly handle anything. I bet it isn’t even that ba-OH NO! IT’S BAD! IT’S REALLY BAD! JIM DON’T LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!” Claire tossed the book aside and gagged. Jim stood up  
“Alright I need some fresh air. I’ll see you both later”

Jim took a deep breath once he was outside. He really needed to get that image out of his head. A nice quiet relaxing walk around, only to stop when he saw the GTG sitting at a round table playing some kind of game  
“-alright. I raise the bet” Deya said as she placed a stone tile down. Draal grumbled and placed 2 tiles ontop of it  
“denied.” Blinky picked up a handful, or more like two, of tiles and inspected each one carefully  
“hm...very well I will meet your score” he took a tilte from the stack and put 2 side by side behind it. Jim walked in and said hello. The trolls turned to him and greeted him back. Blinky looked with a pair of eyes while the other two focused on the game  
“is your school work finished already?” Jim rubbed his horn sheepishly  
“not exactly”  
“young man you’d better not be dismissing your educational studies!” Jim put his hands up  
“I’m not. I just wanted to walk around and get fresh air. I was reading a part for troll dating and came upon a...rash section, and needed to get away form those images” Deya laughed  
“oh yeah. That one’s a bad time all around. Speaking of bad time, BLINKY HURRY UP!” Blinky replied aggressively  
“do not rush me!” Jim walked over and sat down at the table  
“what’s going on in this neck of the woods?” Arrrg scratched his heads  
“woods?”  
“it’s just-never mind. What I mean is what’s going on here?”

Blinky put down 4 titles in a pile at the center of the table  
“Kanjigar, your turn” Kanjigar grumbled and shuffled a handful of tiles then spread them out  
“wonderful. My luck seems to be the same throughout this entire game.” Deya mocked  
“ha! You’re just terrible at this” Kanjigar raised an eyebrow  
“oh? Like you could do better with these?”  
“duh.” Deya turned to Jim  
“we’re playing a game called boulder bits”  
“so, how do you play?” Blinky answered  
“I believe this would be comparable to that of the human card game know as-poker” Deya shrugged  
“yeah but it’s different. Besides, the bets are better” Jim smiled  
“so who’s winning?”  
“yours truly runt. So far my bet is going great”  
“what’s the bet?” Draal growled and looked elsewhere. Deya snickered  
“I bet that if Draal here looses, he has to walk through all of trollmarket naked” Jim raised an eyebrow  
“that doesn’t seem so bad”  
“WITH an erection the entire time!”  
“okay, now I see the difference”

Kanjigar sighed through his nose as he watched Arrrg shuffle all the tiles on the table around  
“so far luck has not been on my side. Neither my sons as well.” Arrrrg placed 2 tiles on top of the center  
“done” Deya pulled 2 pieces from the sides and switched them  
“at this rate blue gronk-nuks over here is going to be having a pretty fun time” Draal growled lowly  
“miserable more like it.” Blinky set down 3 tiles in a triangle  
“HA! TAKE THAT!” Deya scoffed  
“how about this little man?” she put the triangle into a large square made up of many tiles. Blinky shook 2 fists at her  
“scum of the earth!” Jim clapped his hands together  
“alright well, I’ll let you all have fun. Tell me if Draal looses. I am NOT going to miss the show” Draal snarled  
“don’t you start!” Deya elbowed Jim  
“don’t worry runt, you’ll be the first I tell” with that, Jim left. The half troll wandered around more, then came upon and...interesting scene. Douxie was wiping green slime off of his staff while Archie was trying to clean off his head  
“heyyy what’s up?” the two turned to see Jim. Douxie gave a big smile  
“just the half troll I wanted!”  
“oh?”  
“Jim, please help me with something”  
“sur-wait. What is it?”  
“will you promise to help me first?” Jim narrowed his eyes  
“not until I know what I’m getting myself into” Douxie shrugged  
“if I told you, you might chicken out” Jim rolled his eyes  
“alright. Tell me and I MIGHT give you a higher percentage of-” Archie interrupted  
“oh this is taking too long-JUST TELL HIM!” Douxie raised his hands  
“alright alright! Jim, will you please help me take scales fro-” Jim shook his head no with matching hands  
“oh no. I’m not doing that”  
“please!”  
“it always tries to eat me!”  
“don’t be dramatic. The Slvu doesn’t try to eat you...it tries to mate with you”  
“that’s worse!”  
“you know it prefers half troll pheromones!”  
“nope. Not happening” Archie flew over to Jim handing him a clean cloth  
“we need to hurry up and finish this task. Here, just rub your scent on this so it will hopefully distract it”  
“okay THAT I can and will do” after a quick rub down, he handed the cloth back and bid good luck to the both of them as they left.

Another walk, another stop when he heard Merlin complaining about something. Jim peeked his head inside  
“heyyyy Merl, you good?” the old wizard turned and motioned Jim to come inside  
“Will you please aid me?”  
“sure!” Merlin handed Jim a large bronze orb  
“just hold this still while I prepare it’s container. Magic bounces off of it so trying to hold it as well as handle the container isn’t the easiest thing.”  
“bounces off of it huh? I guess it’s like me” Merlin snapped a lid off  
“have you learned nothing? Magic doesn’t bounce off of you. It still works on you, just differently. So no, it isn’t like you.” Merlin pulled a lever and the container made clunking noises  
“shouldn’t you be doing your homework?”  
“long story short, was reading about troll mating stuff. Saw this awful rash. And needed to clear my mind”  
“ah yes, I know what you speak of. Horrid thing. Ah! Finally!” Merlin tapped a button and the container glowed and hummed  
“now, put the orb in the container, thank you” Jim did as requested. He watched as the orb was tightened into the center  
“good. Now then.” Merlin turned to Jim  
“some of my supplies seemed to have gone missing. You wouldn’t happen to have consumed them, again, right?” Jim scratched the back of his neck and looked elsewhere  
“no...” Merlin sighed  
“never mind then” Jim had a sudden thought pop into his head

“hey, Merl. I never understood, but back when we were having our meeting, why was Bular allowed to just barge in?”  
“well. To keep it brief. He, along with anyone who works for Gunmar and has official business, are allowed to enter our meetings. A part of the treaty. We don’t withhold information from one another so no secrets are made which would strain the treaty blah blah and so on. Being the gumm-gumm prince, he obviously is allowed to come and participate. As long as he behaved, and we both saw how that turned out” Jim giggled  
“yeah, that was a pretty interesting meeting”

Elsewhere…

Bular blew on a painted skull. He smiled and ran scratched a symbol into the forehead. He nodded and felt satisfaction over his work. His bedroom door was knocked on  
“come in.” Bular turned to see a goblin holding a package. Bular took it and tore it open. He smiled  
“finally it arrived” the goblin cleared his throat loudly and tapped a clipboard. Bular rolled his eyes and sighed his name  
“there. Happy?” the goblin looked it over and nodded. Then held out his hand. Bular rolled his eyes again, walked over to a table, and walked back over. He dropped a coin pouch into the goblins hand  
“there.” the goblin opened the pouch and looked through it. He bit a coin and nodded with a smile. The goblin left and Bular placed the item next to the freshly painted skull  
“now my little half troll. It’s time to end our little courting. Oh you’ll love this for sure~”


End file.
